Back To The Future
by Holly7795
Summary: The next generation of the Weasley/Potter family get sent back in time, and meet a few familiar but younger faces and even a few they've never seen before, in person anyway... what will everyones reaction be? How will they get back to the future?
1. Christmas

_Yeah this is my first Harry Potter FanFiction so yeah i hope you like it (: _

_Please let me know what you think as reviews are always good to get (:_

_This is clearly the first chapter and its called Christmas (:_

_So yeah hope you enjoy (:_

* * *

Christmas with the Weasley/Potter family was always this way. So much laughter and happiness everywhere you looked, so much love in this one house, The Burrow. It had been expanded and was much larger as it could hold the entire family, I smiled as I saw James and Fred sat in the corner talking conspiringly to each other, those two were living nightmares for anyone who tried to enforce rules, but to all of us they were family and we loved them but I seriously wouldn't want to be their Professors.

I saw Harry and Ginny sitting by the fire cuddled up together, my heart warmed at the sight, they had raised me and never treated me differently, to them I was their family blood or no blood, Harry was my godfather and he was the best I could have ever asked for; he was my father figure, my brother, my uncle, one of my best and closet friends, my constant support, he was all of those things to me he truly was an amazing man and Ginny was the same she had never treated me differently to her children I practically lived with them through the summers and holidays.

Their children were my brothers and sister basically, Lily I adored her, so cute and innocent, James well he was one of a kind but apparently he was very like his Grandfather James whom he'd been named after, but he was terribly like Harry, in looks but then Harry was the spit of his own father. And then you had Albus, good natured, clever, and talented, an all round great kid up for anything but he wasn't as outgoing as his brother.

I felt a small hand tug on my own and looked down to see Lily with Molly, who was Percy's daughter. I crouched down till I was eye level with the girls.

"What's up you two?" I asked them.

"Teddy, we wanted to know if you would come and play exploding snap with us." Lily said smiling.

"Yeah alright then." I said taking one of Lily's hand and one of Molly's and they led me over to a table where I saw Victoire sat there as well.

"See, Tor I told you we would get him to play." Lily told Victoire smugly as she smiled up at me.

"I never doubted you two." Victoire said smiling at them then she looked up at me and her eyes brightened.

"Hey Teddy." She said softly.

"Hey Tori." I said to her sitting opposite her.

The girls sat either side of me and Victoire. Lily went to hand out the cards but all I could look at where Tori's sparkling bright blue eyes, they were so bright and piercing many people thought she'd placed some spell on them but she hadn't she'd got them from her mother although Fleur's eyes were not as bright, Victoire had long blonde hair that appeared silver almost and if she moved in certain ways its looked as though the sun was reflecting off the ocean it shone in a way, and her face was breathtaking there was no other way to describe it, she was truly stunning, many thought it was because of her veela heritage but she was beautiful of her own accord, and she only had about an eight veela in her anyway. But it wasn't even her appearance that was so beautiful about her. It was simply her. She was a beautiful person on the inside as well as the out; she was funny, clever, kind and completely loveable.

We'd been together for about three years now, and we were still going strong, although we had been sort of seeing each other about a year before we officially became a couple as we were unsure of how the family would react, well when I say the family I mainly meant her father Bill, he was overprotective to say the least about his little girl. But the rest of the family had known we were getting closer and when loud mouth James had seen us kissing when I said goodbye to her when she left for her last year of Hogwarts and then gone to tell our families it was only confirming what they had already suspected.

Bill had been reasonably understanding; but I think he had eased off because he knew I really cared about her and would never really let any harm to her and wouldn't mess her around or anything like that. But I wasn't completely let off; he was still sharp with me and we weren't as close as we were through my childhood.

I felt Tori's foot kick my leg under the table and I realised it was my turn, I shook my head and laid my card down Victoire smiled flirtatiously at me and winked at me as I laughed and shook my head at her.

We played a few games which Lily won most but Molly won one of them to which Lily was a gracious loser; the two girls spent so much of their time playing the game they were pretty much experts.

Looking around the room I saw that most of the adults had left and were most likely in the other room drinking fire whisky and cuddling up on the couch. I also noticed that James, Fred, Albus and Hugo weren't in the room either which meant James and Fred had roped them into doing something they most likely shouldn't be doing.

"Where the boys?" I asked everyone else who was scattered around the room either eating left over's from Christmas dinner or playing games.

"They went outside, and I tried to tell them not to get into any trouble but will they listen?" Rose told me, frustration in her eyes.

I sighed and stood up, Tori did with me and we walked outside with the rest of the Weasley children looking for the four boys.

"James, stop seriously, you'll get all of us into trouble." I herd Albus tell him.

"Al, shut up." Was James' reply I herd Fred laugh and Albus and Hugo sigh.

They then came into sight behind Arthurs experimenting car they had the hood lifted up and were all peering at what was inside.

"Come on you four stop messing around, you don't know what you could do to that and it's full of weird magic." I told them.

We walked around so we were standing looking at the cars 'engine' I suppose you could call it, Lily started to pull on my sleeve so I picked her up and held her against my side, she turned to look into the car, the engine was their but it was glowing in places and at one part it seemed to be leaking thick glittery blue liquid but it was more like a thick paste, a few green sparks were shooting from a pipe as well and there was a glowing gold bolt that was to the left of the blue liquid stuff.

"What's that?" Louis asked pointing to the glowing bolt.

"I don't know." I told him glancing more closely at the bolt.

Before anyone else could speak James and Fred had reached out together and touched the bolt it was clear it was hot as they both retracted their hands instantly shaking them to cool their fingers down but I saw the bolt grow in size and then through a random burst of sparks out a few landed into the bright blue liquid as it did the liquid made a loud hissing noise and a rush of air came out of one of the other pipes and blew over us all.

I saw Lucy move closer to Tori and watched as Tori picked her up instantly and held her face into her neck, and Molly gripped Dominique's hand tightly, a second spark flew out of the glowing gold bolt and hit the blue liquid at the same time as one of the green sparks hit it.

Then everything blurred I held Lily tighter to me and reached a hand into my pocket and pulled my wand out I saw as Victoire, Dominique, James and Fred all drew theirs out as well and all the others grabbed onto each other as ever colour imaginable spun around us appearing to tilt our entire being but our feet stayed firmly to where we were, I saw as James held onto Rose as she stumbled slightly and I saw how Fred was hugging his sister Roxy close to him as she tucked her face into his chest her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Then as suddenly as the colours had started they stopped and I sighed in relief I had no idea what had just happened the colours and patterns were like nothing I was familiar with. I looked around and saw we were standing in front of a row of houses they were tall and dark, with thick black gates in front of them, it looked incredibly familiar and I had a few suspicions as to where we were exactly but I couldn't be sure as everything looked so much older. I looked at the numbers on the doors and saw that the one to the left of us was Number 11 and the house next to it was Number 13.

I stepped forward with Lily still in my arms and touched the gate looking at where Number 12 should be, where Number 12 was but it was simply hidden.

As if the house itself knew I was looking for it the houses started moving apart and out squeezed the familiar Number 12 Grimmauld Place appeared in front of us. I smiled as looked at it.

But then the door opened and a man, who I knew for a fact was dead, walked out with his wand raised and I saw a few other people I recognised hover behind him with their wands raised.

"Impossible." I whispered.

"It can't be." Victoire breathed.

"But it is, he's there. He's alive." Rose stated confusion and frustration in her voice.

"Dumbledore." All of said out loud at the same time gazing at the man who stood before us.

"Yes?" he asked a slight smile on his face and his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

* * *

_So Dumbledore is alive... and at Grimmauld Place..._

_Any thoughts on whats happened to them?_

_Please review and let me know what you think (:_

_Holly Ox_


	2. Trustworthy

_Chapter 2 ; Trustworthy_

_So they've travelled back in time, Dumbledore's still alive and they've arrived at Number 12 Grimmuald Place thats where we left last Chapter._

_Thankyou to; Disney-Princess-In-Disguse & Jokegirl fro your reviews (:_

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter (:_

_***quick note to let you know that i ended up changing the dates mentioned in this chapter as there was mass confusion with my different dates, I've changed it so they should coincide with JKRowling's version and she is of course the true owner of the characters***_

* * *

We all stood and stared at him, I blinked a few times thinking he would just disappear because I knew for certain he had died over twenty two years ago. But he never disappeared he stayed there a curious expression on his face he had a smile on his face as he took in each one of our appearances, his eyes linger on James, Albus and Lily the longest I presumed it was because he was so familiar with Harry that he could see him clearly in his children and he smiled as he took in Lily auburn hair and Ginny's features that were clear in her face.

"You're from the future." Dumbledore stated.

"What year are we in at the moment?" I asked him.

"1995." Dumbledore told me smiling; we had travelled twenty three years back in time.

"Were from 2019. It was Christmas Day." I told him the group stood behind him gasped as they herd that we were in fact from the future, I glanced at the group and saw my mother and father both with confusion written across their faces. I beamed at them and they smiled back confused.

"Well were in the middle of the summer here. Perhaps you should come inside and explain more." Dumbledore said and gestured we go in.

"Put me down Teddy." Lily told me, I hesitantly placed her down and she walked towards Dumbledore and stood in front of him gazing up, he crouched down besides her and she attacked him with a hug he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're just how Daddy said you were." Lily told him as she pulled away.

"Well why don't we go inside and you can tell me all about your family?" Dumbledore suggested to which Lily nodded enthusiastically. She turned to us and waved us forward I moved forward first and Lily reached her hands up to me and I lifted her again and balanced her on my hip.

"Teddy, wait till I tell Daddy. He'll never believe me." Lily told me.

"I think he will, I'll have to have a chat with him if he doesn't." I told her and she smiled and wrapped her arms round my neck and hugged my throat.

I walked towards the steps up to the house but the group around the front door didn't move when I approached, as I looked I saw in addition to my parents, their was Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Kingsley, and many other people whom I knew today, they glanced towards Dumbledore.

"Let them through, they know all about us anyway." Dumbledore told them and then reluctantly turned and walked back my father stood by my side and gestured that I go before him.

"Thanks." I said to him as I followed behind Arthur towards where the kitchen was, I looked behind me and saw Victoire and Lucy walk through the door she smiled brightly at my father who smiled back again confused, she looked towards me with happiness glowing from her face. She knew how much I'd wanted to meet my parents. Although I knew it would never happen, but it seems I was wrong.

As we all filed into the room where I knew all the meetings had been held a few of The Order sat down while the majority of them loomed around the walls.

Dumbledore then walked in and stood before the table his body turned in our direction.

"How are we supposed to trust them?" snapped Snape.

"Well would you like me to tell you?" I asked him.

"How can you prove your trust worthy?" He sneered.

"Don't you talk to him like that." Victoire snapped at him her eyes narrowing.

Snape turned to stare at her and his gaze was like shards of ice, but Victoire didn't even seem to care she gazed back at him, anger shining in her eyes.

"Would you like to continue please?" Dumbledore said to me.

I nodded.

"Well you're the Order Of The Phoenix which was created by you." I said to Dumbledore. "You created it when Voldermort first rose to power." Many of The Order eyed me as I said Voldermort; I had forgotten that we were in times when even his name was feared. "And judging by how many of you just looked when I said Voldermort you still have that whole fear of saying the name but what was told to all of us by our families was what you told them once: 'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.' Isn't that right Dumbledore?" I asked him to which he nodded his eyes smiling.

"Many people already know what you've told us." Sirius said glancing at me he looked as though he wanted to believe that we really were from the future but he was still struggling to believe it.

"Fine but I know this from what my Dad told me." James spoke up looking at Sirius his whole face alight as he looked at the man he was named after and apparently so like. "Your innocent, it was Peter Pettigrew who really killed all those muggles years ago and you were taken away for his crime, you had only gone after him because he had betrayed your friends to Voldermort, given away their safe house which lead to their death. Pettigrew escaped because he cut off his finger and then he transformed into a rat as you could a dog which is how you escaped from Azkaban. How else would I know that?" James asked Sirius his eyes pleading for him to believe us although what James had told him would have to convince them there was no other way we could have known that.

"I believe ya kid." Sirius told him smiling at him, James beamed back.

The others all looked suspicious still. Dumbledore sighed and walked towards me.

"I believe it would put the others minds at rest if I were to look into your mind to prove your innocence." Dumbledore said to me.

"Of course, although I don't want to mess anything up for the future you know, life's turned out good fro all of us now and only because of the way things have happened I don't want that to change." I told him.

"I will look at what I believe is necessary, and of course memory charms will come in handy for when you leave us again." Dumbledore said, I nodded and moved Lily so she was balancing on my hip as Dumbledore pointed his wand at me and dove into my mind, I saw all the memories of mine he brought up through all my life.

As the memories stopped and the room came back into view I saw Dumbledore smiling at me.

"There is no need to suspect them. After all they are related to a few of you." Dumbledore told the room.

The room fell silent as The Order seemed to look more closely at us trying to decipher who we were related to I herd Sirius gasp and looked towards him, he was staring at James and Albus more closely now his eyes shining.

"Well perhaps you should all introduce yourselves." Dumbledore suggested.

"Victoire why doesn't Nanny and Granddad recognise me?" I heard Lucy ask.

"We've gone back in time sweetie, they will once they know who you are." Tori told her hugging her tightly.

"I want to go first." Lily spoke up and looked towards the group she looked towards Molly and Arthur and smiled at them they smiled back kindly at her.

"Okay why don't you start by telling us your name?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Well I'm Lily Potter." Lily said proudly, Sirius' eyes flickered off James and Albus towards Lily and he and my father shared a look and smiled at the little girl.

"So your Harry's daughter?" Bill asked in a shocked voice.

"Well I call him Daddy but yeah that's what everyone else calls him. You know that Uncle Billy." Lily said The Order laughter as Bill herd her call him that and smiled at her.

"I can't believe Harry's got a little girl." Sirius said smiling.

"And Ginny has." Molly said. The room fell silent.

"What?" Bill asked his face hardening.

"She looks just like Ginny when she was that age and she called you her Uncle." Molly said her eyes shining as she looked at Lily in my arms.

"But Ginny's only 14! What's Harry doing have children with her?" Bill shouted.

"Don't be stupid Bill, Lily's only about seven, eight at the most and they came from the year 2019, so they didn't have her until they were around 25." Sirius told him instantly jumping to Harry's defence, I had to smile Harry was exactly the same with me when Bill had started on me about my relationship with Victoire, Harry had defended me and told Bill how I really weren't a bad person and wouldn't take advantage but basically just stuck by me.

"He sounds like Harry doesn't he?" Victoire said to me.

"Yeah I was just thinking about that." I told her laughing.

The rest of The Order hadn't herd what we'd said and were still watching Bill rant about how Harry shouldn't be taking advantage of his younger sister.

"Come on Bill, Harry would never have taken advantage of Ginny, and besides could you really have hoped for a better guy for her to get with than

Harry?" My Mum, Tonks, asked him.

"I suppose your right, but still it's just weird to think their going to end up together with a little girl." Bill said.

"Well sorry Bill but they have three kids." Sirius told Bill.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked quickly and all of us from the future laughed.

"Look at those two there, their mini Harry's virtually identical to him and that one." He pointed to James. "Looks like James." Again all the children laughed.

"Now I know I'm a funny guy but, what did I say?" Sirius asked.

"Well you guessed right we are Lily's older brothers, and my name is James Sirius Potter." James said smiling; Sirius' face was glowing as he stared at James.

"He named you after us." Sirius whispered his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah everyone reckons it was a curse naming me after you and my granddad, because apparently I live up to the names well of course with my partner in crime here." James said smiling and wrapping an arm round Fred who laughed.

"So you're keeping our names alive in the school then?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, McGonagall even says we'd give you two a run for your money, oh we broke your record for most detentions given in a day, mum wanted to ground me but dad wouldn't let her because we were in fact doing it to prove we were really like our relatives and yeah he thought it was funny, and Fred's dad was proud and gave him a raise in his monthly allowance." James laughed.

"Well we had succeeded where they failed." Fred told James smiling.

"True." James said nodding thoughtfully.

"Honestly you two, it's not something to be proud of, you should at least start trying to focus on your school work I understand you messed about for the first few years but you need to start actually doing something in class other than annoying the teachers and getting sent out." Rose told them.

"Oh go do your homework." James told her dismissively.

"Oh it's already done, and I will defiantly be getting higher grades than either of you." Rose replied to which they frowned at her and Fred opened his mouth to reply.

"Guys, shut up seriously." Dominique told the boys, who looked towards their cousin and glared at her. "Don't look at me like or I will make your lives hell; understand?" She threatened,

"I'd like to see you try Dominique." James said.

"Don't even try it James, one word from me in the common room and not one girl will come near you or Fred again no matter how much you try to charm them oh and you can both kiss goodbye to your places on the Quidditch team." Dominique told them in a bored tone.

"And how exactly would you get us kicked off the team?" Fred asked her anger clear in his voice.

"Let's just say I friendly with the team Captin." Dominique told them shrugging.

The two boys scowled at their cousin, they knew she'd won, Dominique was also extremely stunning just like her sister but for me their was no comparison Victoire was perfect for me but there was no doubting that Dominique was probably loved by all the guys at school just like her sister was. But still she was more forward with herself than Victoire was.

A few members of The Order chuckled as they heard what she'd said and looked at the two boys scowling back at her but she seemed to not even notice let alone care.

"I like her, sorry, James but you got to admit that was good." Sirius told James.

"I suppose but still she can't do that." James ranted.

"If you don't shut up I will, stop talking and let someone else speak." Dominique told him.

"Well I have a few more questions for him; what house are you in? What year? And what position do you play?" Sirius asked him.

"You're seriously asking me what house I'm in. I wouldn't go anywhere other than Gryffindor; 5th year and Chaser." James told him smiling.

"Me and you are going to get on just fine." Sirius told him.

James then nudged Albus in the back so he moved forward.

"Your turn." James sung at him.

"Errrr… I'm Albus Severus Potter, Gryffindor, 3rd year and yeah that's about it." Albus said to the room.

The silence that followed was eerie, as everyone stared at Albus.

"Harry would never name his child after you!" Sirius roared at Snape.

"Yes I understand that, I have no idea why he would." Snape retorted.

"Yes you do." I told him.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked me as Snape turned to look at me and then his eyes flickered to Dumbledore and then back to me again fear in his eyes.

"It's not my place to say." I told Sirius.

"Who else?" Snape asked me.

"Myself, Ginny, Hermione and Ron are the only ones who know the full story although many others have heard bitts and pieces." I told him to which he lowered his head and looked down away from everyone else.

"Tell me what you mean." Sirius demanded.

"Let's just say placing your trust in him was the right thing to do." I told him, The Order glanced at Snape and then back at me trying to understand what I meant.

Dumbledore looked at me and smiled and I knew in that moment he understood what the future held for our world.

"Though not all should have trusted him." Victoire said her eyes flashing to her father's unscarred face and then to Dumbledore and then her eyes flitted lightly over my parents face as well as Sirius' until finally her eyes landed on mine.

"Tor, without him, we wouldn't have what we have today." I told her.

"You would have more though, you'd have _them_." She told me her eyes darting towards my parents although to all the past people it would appear she was motioning to the entire room. The future children all looked down at the mention of my parents absence because of the Death Eaters, Lily leaned into me and hugged me tightly kissing my cheek and then burying her face in my neck, I stroked her hair and watched Victoire with careful eyes, and she was right in one sense, she knew how much it cut me up never knowing my parents only ever hearing from others how wonderful they truly were but I would hopefully have that chance now.

"It wasn't his fault and besides, he helped make it a better world for us, and he gave me Harry and Ginny, and my own family." I told her, pleading her with my eyes for her to see that I really didn't blame him I was past that, he really had given me a family after all it wasn't him who had taken mine away.

She looked at me with a steady gaze and after a few moments she nodded and then turned to Snape.

"I apologise, certain issues are still touchy I guess you could say, but through everything I guess I should thank you for what you've done or what you do, it really did make a difference in a good way to our world. So thank you." Victoire told him smiling, his lips twitched and he nodded slowly at her in acceptance of her apology and thanks.

"So yeah that's basically the Potter family well obviously there's mum and dad as well but their not here oh and yeah Teddy's pretty much our brother and virtually lives with us when he's not at work." James said.

"Teddy?" My mother asked.

"Yeah that would be me." I said speaking to her for the first time in my life I felt warmth run through as she smiled at me.

"I like your name." She replied to which all the future children laughed lightly at and I felt Victoire take my hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"So who's next to be introduced?" Dumbledore asked cutting off my mum who had been about to ask something, he knew now wasn't the time to reveal who they really were to me.

"I'll go next." Fred said to the room. "My names Fred George Weasley, 5th year Gryffindor, Beater for the team, and yeah this is my little sister." He said nudging Roxy.

"Yeah I'm Roxanne Louise Weasley, but everyone calls me Roxy unless I'm in trouble then the full name comes out, I'm in my first year at Hogwarts and of course I wouldn't be a Weasley if I weren't in Gryffindor." She said smiling as the whole room laughed at what she said.

"So you would be George's children…" Sirius trailed off asking.

"Yeah, that's our dad." Roxy said smiling.

"And don't tell us, one of you is called George and your Dads Fred right?" Molly joked and the rest of The Order with the exception of Dumbledore and Snape laughed. The future Weasley children looked down and Roxy had tears leaking out from the corners of her eyes, and Fred wrapped his arms around his sister and rubbed her back, George was still devastated by the death of his brother, sure he was still George but there was no Fred to go with him, Roxy and Fred knew how much the death of his brother had affected George.

"What's wrong Roxy?" Molly asked her granddaughter.

Roxy pulled away from her brother and looked towards Molly and then turned back to Fred and shook her head.

"Fred what's wrong with her?" Molly asked him.

Fred glanced around at us all and his eyes landed on Dumbledore, he nodded and Fred turned back to Molly.

"My Uncle Fred died before I was born." Fred begun; the faces in the room turned a sickly pale white.

* * *

_So we've seen certian reactions to the Future children and their families, and we've just heard about Fred's death :'(_

_Hows everyone going to react?_

_Thoughts please?_

_Holly Ox_


	3. Stay Truthful

_Chapter 3 ; Stay Truthful_

_In the last chapter we had been introduced to a few members of the future Wealsey adn were left with Fred telling The Order how his Uncle Fred had in fact died in the future, and the strory will be going from there._

_To those who reviewed thank youuuu as always (: much appriciated (:_

_LilyFlower3 - I decided that I was going to go with a different time scale that was closer to the films than the books, just so you like know (: naaa i dont think your being a know-it-all at all (: yeah hope you like this chapter (:_

_Disney-Princess-In-Disguise - Glad you liked it (: loved reading your review seemed you enjoyed the parts I myself did aswell when like writing it (: please let me know what you think of this one (:_

_dinosoprano - Thank you for your review and for your help (:_

_Sexybeast - Thanks (: and iLOVEyour penname (:_

_GeorgeOrDraco - thanks for your review hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think (:_

_Sparkeee - is this soon enough for youuu? hope so (:_

_miscellaneousSam - Thank you (: much appreciated (: hope you like this chapter (:_

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter (:_

* * *

"He died in the battle. We all saw and still see how much his death affect my dad but yeah Roxy and I see it a lot more than the rest. Roxy just hates thinking of dad that way." Fred said in a hollow voice, James placed a comforting hand on Fred's shoulder, just showing him he was there.

Molly was staring at Fred's face her face seemed frozen showing just one emotion confusion. Arthur took her hand and shook her slightly she seemed to come out of the confusion and started shaking her head tears streaming down her face.

"No. No. There's some mistake, you see he hasn't really, please don't lie Fred this is a serious thing." Molly told Fred while wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

"Nan I'm sorry, but it's true." Roxy told her, moving towards her Nan she then hugged her tightly and Molly breathed in deeply as Arthur rubbed her back I noticed his eyes were also wet with unshed tears.

"But think Molly, you still have this time with him." Dumbledore told her gently, she nodded and raised her head. Tears still in her eyes but she seemed set on not wanting to cry anymore. The rest of the room was full of sad faces at the thought of losing someone so full of life and laughter.

"I'm sorry for you having to find out like this." I told her she just nodded at me with a slight smile on her face then she seemed to remember that one of her sons was due to die in a few years time and her face crumpled in pain again.

"Well we'll go next." Victoire said stepping forward with Lucy still in her arms.

"Of course." Dumbledore said smiling he seemed pleased with the direction change of the conversation.

"Well my names Victoire." She began.

"French?" My mum asked.

"Yeah." Victoire said smiling she turned to me and smiled even more.

I saw Bill look closer at Victoire and his eyes widen as he took in her hair which was similar to Fleur's and the way she held herself the same as Fleur.

"Fr-French you say?" Bill asked in an overly innocent tone.

"Yes, you don't happen to know who I might be related to, do you." Victoire asked innocently, until she turned her head my way and winked at me to which I had to hold in my laugh.

"Well, no not really." Bill said looking away.

"Oh, well that's a shame, anybody else know someone by the name of Fleur?" Victoire asked the room as Bill's mouth dropped open.

The Order laughed at Bill and the smirk on Victoire's face.

"So Bill that name seemed to recall something in your memory? Know this Fleur girl by any chance?" Sirius asked him a wicked smile on his face.

"Yeah I've met her a few times I suppose." Bill murmured.

"Would you say you were friends with Fleur?" Sirius asked as some members of The Order struggled with the smirks on their faces.

"Errrr….Well-" Bill began to stutter.

"Oh, he's _extremely_ friendly with Fleur." Victoire said to which the entire room started laughing at with the exception of Snape, whose face remained impassive, showing no emotion or reaction to what had been said. I felt a moment of sadness for him, after all he had done to protect Lily Potter's son and many would never know, although Harry had made sure his name would go down as being on the side of good and the tale would be told of how he fought the Death Eaters from within.

"Is that so Bill, when are we going to be meeting her?" Sirius asked him a fake smile plastered to his face clearly he was enjoying Bill's discomfort.

"Well it's pretty soon actually because mum's rather fond of retelling the story of how she was first introduced to the family." Victoire told Sirius.

"So you're really my daughter?" Bill asked staring at Victoire his eyes shining with happiness.

She nodded.

"And let's not forget me." Dominique added. Bill eyes shot to her face and then his eyes widened even more.

"Or me. Although I'm not your daughter Dad, clearly I'm your son." Louis told Bill. Bill looked beside himself with happiness and confusion at the same time.

"So… let me get this straight I have three children with a woman I met less than three months ago, okay, I can deal with that." Bill said but it was as though he were speaking to himself.

"Well Dad, no offence here but, Mum's only one year out of school right now I mean talk about cradle snatcher. You shouldn't really be so set on the idea of having children with her just yet." Victoire told her Dad as the room again broke into laughter.

"Yeah Dad, and to think you called Teddy that once." Dominique laughed.

"What?" Bill voice was like ice as it came out his face hardening, well here comes another moment from over protective father Bill I really thought I'd only have to go through that once.

"Yeah you called Teddy a cradle snatcher when him and Tori finally got together, well actually told everyone they were together." Dominique explained.

"Actually I take credit for announcing the fact they were together to everyone." James butted in smiling proudly as Sirius smiled proudly at him.

"Yeah I never thanked you for that." I told him sarcastically.

"It's okay Ted, I knew you wanted to you really, you just never got round to it what with Uncle Bill on your case for nearly a year." James laughed.

Bill's eyes flickered to me then Victoire and then to Lucy in her arms and I saw his jaw start to flex and his eyes narrow eerily, I was familiar with this expression and from personal experience it was never a good sign.

"Victoire how old are you?" Bill asked his daughter his eyes never leaving my face.

"Nineteen." Victoire said with a sigh.

"Nineteen!" Bill exploded. "You have a child at the age of nineteen!" He roared at me although he was clearly talking to Victoire.

"Seriously dad, I thought you'd think more of me than that and no, Lucy is not mine and Teddy's daughter, she's Percy and Helena's daughter. She's my cousin." Victoire explained and I watched with relief as Bill's face turned calmer.

"Oh, well sorry I suppose." Bill muttered.

"Yeah you should be, seriously dad we've spoke about this, and a little trust wouldn't go amiss." Victoire told him her eyes narrowed.

"Well we haven't exactly had the conversation yet have we?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Well you should already have some trust in your daughter." Victoire told him in a tone that matched his.

"Come on don't start these arguments again they really get you nowhere, and seriously Bill you never win an argument with her, she's far too stubborn." I told him Victoire turned and smiled at me, I laughed a little, she really was but it only made me love her more.

"Yeah dad and you don't even know our names, which is pretty weird considering you're the one who named us them." Louis laughed.

"Well I'm Dominique." Dominique told Bill smiling and she went over and hugged him, he seemed shocked at but none the less hugged her back, when she pulled away Bill had a big grin on his face.

"And I'm Louis." Louis said going and hugging his dad as well.

"So how old are you?" Bill asked Dominique and Louis.

"Well I'm sixteen, Gryffindor and yeah just amazing basically." Dominique said flicking her hair over her shoulder. The future children all laughed and sighed at Dominique, to say she was vain was an understatement but that was just her.

"Modest too, I see." Bill said his eyes wary as he looked over Dominique, her skin tight trousers and top with its low neckline, add to the fact that Dominique had also made it quite obvious how she would get James and Fred kicked off the Quidditch team, I didn't have a doubt in my mind that Bill was thinking of how much more of a handful Dominique would be than he previously thought having children would be.

"I'm part veela, what do you expect?" Dominique asked her father.

"Nice work, a veela hey?" Sirius asked winking at Bill.

"She's only part veela herself." Bill muttered.

"Well I'm part veela as well yet I don't act like you do." Victoire told her sister.

"True but you've got Teddy." Dominique said.

Victoire looked at me and smiled.

"Well I'm nine and don't go to Hogwarts yet but when I do I'll be in Gryffindor. Uncle Ron already told me if I'm not he will complain to the school and request me to be moved house immediately." Louis told his dad.

"And do I mind which house you're in at Hogwarts?" Bill asked, clearly he didn't mind at the present time but he was obviously asking if his opinions changed as he got older.

"No you were the one who cursed Uncle Ron when he said that and Aunt Hermione didn't even try to stop you and then when the curse wore off Aunt Hermione shouted at him so much he started flinching." Louis told Bill as everyone from the future laughed as they remembered that day, Ron had not uttered another word about which house people should be in from that day on.

"Yeah Mum, really went for Dad that day, I actually thought she was going to seriously hurt him." Hugo laughed.

"Wait Ron and Hermione get together?" Bill asked his eyes wide.

"Did you really not see that one coming? It's painfully obvious how right they are for each other." Molly said her eyes shining with happiness.

"Well I suppose I could see it but those two argue so much its insane." Bill said.

"Yeah and they haven't changed then, but its still clear how much they care about each other through all the arguing." Rose said.

"So you're their son?" Arthur asked Hugo.

"Yes, I'm Hugo, first year and clearly am in Gryffindor otherwise Dad would most likely have disowned me and yeah this is my older sister-" Rose cut Hugo off.

"I'm quite capable of introducing myself thank you Hugo." Rose said while Hugo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She's defiantly Hermione's daughter." Sirius said.

"I will take that as a compliment." Rose told him to which he laughed. "But as I was about to say, my name is Rose Weasley and I'm thirteen years old, Gryffindor, and it's my life-long ambition to become Minister for Magic." Rose told the room smiling.

"Yeah you could have probably left that last bit out Rose, just because that's what you want doesn't mean your going to get it." James told her.

"Well at least I have some ambition in me other than making a complete idiot of myself by proving my worth as whatever it is you try to do." Rose snapped.

"I do have ambition, and I don't _try_. I _succeed_ in everything I do." James said smirking at Rose.

"Well things you label as success, many others would class as stupidity or in many cases, concerning you, cheap." Rose sneered.

"Cheap? I seriously don't think so." James spat back at her they had moved so they were standing in front of each other and James was leaning down towards her both of them had narrowed their eyes, they often got into arguments as they both had such different views on things but at the end of the day they were extremely close, Rose was like James' younger sister whom he had always felt the need to protect but it didn't stop him arguing with her.

But it was the same for all the Weasley grandchildren they were all like brothers and sisters and they were all an extremely close knit family.

"Seriously James you don't stick with the same girl you flit from one to the other every other day!" Rose shouted.

"And what's wrong with that?" Sirius demanded suddenly to which James nodded in agreement and smiled at Sirius.

"What do you mean what's wrong with that? It's not fair, you know some people on this planet do actually have feelings you know James." Rose spoke to him in a more quite a reasonable tone, but only because she knew that would get through to James more when it was situation like this.

"Yes I do know that Rose, I have feelings too, besides I always stick by you." James told Rose and she looked down, I knew exactly what he was talking about, just before they'd broken up for the Christmas holidays a boy in James and Fred's year had come on to Rose.

She had told him to leave her alone but when he had started to back her against a wall she'd punched him square in the face and broke his nose unfortunately though after she had walked away a teacher had found the boy, his name was Wayne, and had to fix his nose then Wayne had told them Rose had punched him without provocation and Rose had been placed in detention and was being reviewed for suspension for her 'violent behaviour' much to the disgust of the entire family.

But the guys had promised they'd sought it out and sure enough within a day Rose was out of detention and any thoughts of her being suspended were long gone.

Wayne had, had a rethink of lying about why she'd hit him after James, Fred, Albus and Hugo went and had a little chat with him along with most of the Quidditch team, he had taken some persuading but after a right hook from James in the face and a following fight between him and James which James had of course won he had told the teachers how he had come onto Rose that's why she'd hit him. Rose had been so grateful to all of them but especially James, because she'd been told of how he'd beaten Wayne up and got her out of trouble.

Apparently it had been quite the story at Hogwarts; a few of Wayne's friends had tried to pull James off Wayne when it was clear who was winning and then the rest of his family and some of their friends got involved even Dominique; Fred told me she'd head kneed Wayne in the balls when James had decided he'd had enough of a beating and went to get someone off Hugo, it turned into a bit of a punch up in the Entrance to The Great Hall well so I'd been told but Albus was usually truthful.

Although that had been quite mild compared to what had happened with Wayne's father and Ron, let's just say Ron lucky he knows the Minster for Magic extremely well and is one of the head Auror's at the Ministry itself, but then Wayne's father really should have just kept his mouth shut, and Wayne's lucky he wasn't home for that argument otherwise I doubt he would be with us, Ron's made it quite clear that no one will hurt his 'little girl'.

"I know, and I'm grateful for what you done for me, but as you told me we're family it's what we do for each other and I'm only trying to help _you _by making _you_ realise that when you finally find a girl you want to stay with she wont want you because of your reputation." Rose told him.

"Well it's never going to happen and for the record your welcome, but you already know that and as you said we are family, you were mad to think we weren't going to get involved after what that twat did." James told her smiling slightly.

"It might someday mate; I never thought it would happen to me." I told James.

"Yeah but you and Victoire have like virtually been together since she was like fourteen and you guys were always best mates it's different besides I like things the way they are." James told me winking.

"You're so lucky your mum can't hear you." I said chuckling.

James shrugged with a cheeky grin.

"You're forgetting she's upstairs, most likely." Roxy said laughing as James froze then shook himself out and his confidence came back in his stance.

"Speaking of all of your parents we're going to have to be having them down soon as dinner is already running late." Molly told all of us.

"Wait fourteen? You got with my daughter when you were sixteen and she was only fourteen?" Bill demanded of me.

"Well it's not exactly like that and we're so not going into it Dad end of story." Victoire said ending the conversation but the look on Bill's face told me I'd be having another talk concerning his daughter.

"Well there are still two of the new comers to introduce themselves." Dumbledore said to us looking pointedly at me.

"Well this is Molly, she's seven and her Dad's Uncle Charlie." Dominique told the room.

"Where is Daddy?" Molly asked.

"He's home we'll be back soon sweetie." Dominique told her kissing her forehead.

Molly nodded and let go of Dominique's hand and went over to Molly and climbed onto her lap and hugged her tightly then turned and sat in her lap while holding her hand.

"She's got the same name as me Arthur." Molly whispered to her husband.

"Yes dear I heard." Arthur said smiling.

Everyone from the past turned and looked at me in waiting, I shifted Lily on my hip and she hugged me tighter, she held one hand on my shoulder and the other against my cheek, she did this when she wanted me to know she was there.

"Well I'm Teddy, I'm twenty one, I've been with the Auror Office for just over a year now, I started the training program since I left Hogwarts, Gryffindor at school, yeah that's about all there is really." I said the group from the future shot me doubtful looks.

"Are you sure that's all Teddy?" Victoire asked giving me a look that encouraged me to tell them who my parents were, I looked back at her telling her with my eyes that I didn't want to do this right now I would tell them eventually. She nodded and looked away.

"So you're twenty one and already a fully qualified Auror?" My mom asked me her eyes wide an impressed expression on her face as was on my fathers and many of the others from the future.

"Yes, I got through all of it pretty much unscratched. And I had a good teacher." I said.

"Not totally unscratched." Victoire muttered, to which some of The Order laughed.

"I wasn't that bad." I told her, she raised her eyebrows. "Okay I wasn't the best I've ever been."

"You were out for two weeks." She said simply.

"Well I woke up so no worries." I told her.

She just sighed at me.

"Ahhhh so your one of those couples that can have conversations just with your eyes?" My mum asked us.

"Yeah, and it gets really annoying when we have NO idea what their saying to each other." Albus said laughing.

"Oh I've got a pretty good idea what their talking about." James muttered him and Fred snickering.

Bill's eyes narrowed again at me.

"Well it's defiantly not as perverted as what goes through your heads." I told him.

"Sureeeeeeee." James sang and gave me an obvious wink to which I shook my head.

"Grow up. If that's what you think a relationship consists of no wonder you don't have one. And with an attitude like yours towards certain members of the female population no wonder you're not getting much." Victoire told James and I watched as his eyes glistened anger.

"You keep thinking that Tor." He said his eyes suddenly smug looking.

"What the truth? Of course I will James." Victoire said looking just as smug as him.

"So, why don't you just tell us your name?" My mum asked me.

"That's basically a dead giveaway as to who my parents are." I explained.

"Well what's so wrong in that?" She asked smiling at me kindly.

"Urmmmm…" I didn't quite know how to tell her that my parents were both dead and I had only known them for a few months of my life and that my parents where in fact her and a man she wasn't even with at the present time.

"What he's trying to say is that it will be more than a bit of a shock for his parents to realise they had a child together." Victoire explained, taking my hand.

"Tell them, they will be shocked, true, but they need to know as do you." Dumbledore told me his eyes thoughtful and kind, he nodded in encouragement when I didn't look convinced.

I faced the room again my eyes running over everyone's face, they landed on Lily who was looking dead into my eyes.

"Teddy, you deserve this, it's what you always wanted." Lily told me her eyes so sure. "You're always my brother though." She added smiling at me and hugging me.

"Course I am Lil." I told her hugged her tightly to me.

She let me go and nodded at me and looked towards my parents.

I followed her lead and looked over to where they were standing with Sirius and Kinsley.

Taking a long, comforting breath I spoke.

"My full names Teddy Remus Lupin." I spoke into the silence all eyes flicked to my father to see how he reacted his face was frozen; eyes wide and mouth hanging open in sheer disbelief.

"Lupin?" My mother asked me, her expression unreadable as she looked me over.

"Lupin." I repeated and then continued. "That's right Mum."

* * *

_So Teddy's reveaqled who his parents are to those from the past, but the question is how will they all react?_

_Thoughts please ? (:_

_Holly Ox_


	4. Who Killed

_Chapter 4 ; Who Killed_

_Last Chapter Teddy revealed who his parents where... whats going to happen from there?_

_Thank you to those of you who reviewed, much appriciated (:_

_Disney-Princess-In-Disguise - ahhaaa, thank youuu, yea i liked that bit i thought it was how his character would react, yeah typically fmaily arguing :L your welcome thank you for reviewing (:_

_Bri P. - thank you (: but i changed the time scale so it was closer to when the films were set, sorry for any confusion, but thank you for telling me (:_

_penguincrazy - thank youu, and yes you wil see it here (:_

_KirkPotter - i do apologise but i thought it would make better reading, and create more suspense (: :L thank youu (: hope you like this chapter and it doenst dissapoint (:_

_GeorgeOrDraco - ahhaaaa, omgg your frozen in your house? are you okay? oooo yeah sorry for the wait please dont hunt me down "/ :L hope you like this chapter (:_

_Lexi Sapphire Volturi - thank you, sorry for the wait hope its been quick enough (:_

_Chemoara7 - no dont worry im really impatiant with things like this :L but yeah i do apologise agian fro teh wait in update "/ hope im forgiven "/ and thank youuuu (:_

_LyssaMalfoy - ahhaaaa, sorry "/ hopefully this chapter isnt tooo much of a cliffy for you (: aww thank youuu (:_

_update11 - sorry for the wait hope you enjoy (:_

_Fallenarchangel - why thank youuu (:_

_random. spanish .girl - thank youuuu (: hope you like this chapterrr (:_

_So yea i hope you all enjoy, not a very long chapter, but i ahd written a really long one but decided to cut it in half and the next one will be posted a lot sooner and of course depending on the response of readers (:_

_Enjoy (:_

* * *

"Mum!" My dad asked in a voice full of shock and surprise, my mum however just stared at me with her mouth hanging open her eyes wide.

"Yeah, you two aren't together yet." I mumbled.

"But not long now." James joked, to which no one laughed. "Oh; wrong moment sorry." He said.

"Bu- You just- What- Are you sure?" My mum asked.

"About what exactly?" I asked.

"That I'm really your mum." She said in a still stunned voice.

"Show her." Victoire told me, I sighed and used only a small amount of focus to change my hair to a shocking turquoise blue I herd the others gasp and looked at my mum whose hair was now the same shade that was no doubt the same colour my own was.

"Yeah, your defiantly my son. I don't anyone else who can do that and it's only hereditary." Mum said in a still shocked voice.

"But you cant you just can't be my son though." My dad said shaking his head and he was looking at me with a pained expression on his face.

"And what makes you think that dad?" I asked him, his eyes shot to mine and he looked into them with such mixed emotions I couldn't begin to decipher what was going through his mind.

"What I am- you wouldn't be like you are if you were mine." He whispered but I herd what he said and smiled because if that's all that was bothering him then it was absolutely fine.

"Dad, part of the gene got carried to me but only parts, I don't change ever on a full moon or any other time, my body just aches a little and I get really tired but that's fine it's just for one night and it defiantly doesn't hurt or change me." I explained to him.

"It's not possible." My dad stated firmly.

"Well it is." I told him feeling rather upset, I knew it would take some getting used to but for the first time meeting my father I would have expected him to at least be pleased he had a son.

"No not you. How could I have done this to you?" he asked my mum but he seemed to be talking to himself as though he were asking himself although he looked towards mum.

"Look I get that this must be really hard for seen as you two aren't even together yet, but seriously mum knows what she wants." I told him answering the question that was no doubt going through his mind, how could he have been with her and made her an outcast to the Wizarding community.

"But she won't have a normal life ever again and neither will you because of what I am." My father spoke to me in a detached tone as he looked at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"That doesn't matter, you're my dad, and it doesn't bother me or anyone else in our lives that matter what outsiders think, you're a good person. Everyone knows that. They always will." I told him, I felt Victoire take my hand again and lean into me as I spoke, how was I to ever tell them they were in fact dead and this was the first time I'd met them in my life well other than when I was a baby but I hardly knew them at that age.

All I had to go on in my life was Harry's memories of them, and for all my life I'd excepted that, that was the closet I would come to a connection to my parents, but not anymore this was my chance to finally get to know them for myself.

"Remus you know I don't care." My mum mumbled quietly, my dad turned and looked at her his face looked pained.

"That's not the point." My dad said firmly looking away from her.

"Tell them the full truth Ted." James said to me to which everyone looked around and watched me warily.

"What does he mean the full truth?" Dad asked quickly his eyes still wide with shock.

"Seriously Ted, it's what you've always wanted." Victoire told me smiling and squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"In truth Teddy, they will understand more, you need to explain what happens in the future." Dumbledore told me his voice and face sad with emotion as he thought over what the future did in fact hold for my parents.

"Tell me what you're talking about." My mum demanded of me.

"Fine, this is the first time in my life I've met either of you." I told her bluntly, I instantly regretted it I had dreamt of this moment my entire life and had just ruined it by being rude.

"What? How could it be?" Mum asked.

I sigh and take a few deep breaths before telling her what awaited her in the future.

"You both die in the war, and the war took place a few months after I was born, my Nan raised me with Harry mainly but obviously that included Ginny and all the Weasley family, so I can hardly remember either of you. I get that it must be hard for you to hear you have a child together but you do and I've dreamt of meeting you my entire life, the only memories I have of either of you are from Harry, or Ginny, and certain memories they have from other people about you, they showed me everything they knew and remembered about you, because I was never going to have the chance of getting to know you myself and now I do you don't even believe me." I told them, the room fell silent and my mums face crumpled with pain, she shook her head at whatever was going through her mind and came towards me hesitantly, she smiled and then threw her arms around me hugging me tightly I hugged her back sighing as I felt my arms around my mother for the first time and had her holding me, me being able to know she did care for me.

It was a weird hug seen as I still hand Lily in one arm holding her against me but my mum hugged both of us and Lily was smiling as she held her hand against my cheek.

My mum pulled back and smiled up at me.

"I'm so sorry." She told me and her voice broke.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her confused.

"I left you, you didn't have me growing up." She said in a broke voice and tears started to well up.

"You didn't leave, you were taken, and you were taken because you were trying to make it a better world for me to live in and you did." I told her smiling and hugging her again.

"But you had no family, you didn't have a mum." She said in a voice thick with tears that were threatening to overflow.

"I do have a family, I've got the Weasley's and defiantly the Potter's Harry and Ginny basically raised me as their own along with Nan, but you are always going to be my mum." I then turned to look at me dad. "Just like you are always going to be my dad, and no I'm not lying, you really are my dad, it is possible for you to have children and the curse never got passed as I already told you, I just get tired on full moon." I said with a half smile at him.

His face still looked torn, I could see he did believe that I was his son, but he was still thinking about the life my mum and myself would have what with him being a werewolf.

"Look can we talk about this outside or something, I know what's going through your mind right now but it would be kind of an awkward conversation to have in front of certain people." I explained to my dad and his face showed understanding, as his eyes flickered to Victoire and then to my mum, I nodded confirming what he was thinking about.

"Sirius." My dad said in a quite tone, Sirius moved from next to him over to one of the doors off the room and pointed his wand at the door and it seemed to simmer and then creak open, my dad walked over to the door and opened it and nodded in thanks to Sirius.

"Lily I'll be back in a bit okay." I told her as I put her down.

"Okay." She replied then tugged on my mums hand to which my mum crouched and looked at her questioningly. "Can you do that thing where you change your face like Teddy can?" the room laughed as I walked through the door after my father and Sirius shut the door behind me.

"So what is going through your mind then?" I asked my father as he sat on a seat across the room I walked and sat in a chair facing him.

"I believe you're my son, even though to me it seems impossible for myself to have ever put Tonks through this." He mumbled.

"So your just worried about what this means fro mum?" I asked.

"Yeah, being what I am- she would be outcast from the Wizarding community just as I am, why would she-" I cut him off.

"Dad I already know, that you know she loves you." I told him smiling slightly.

"But how could she, I'm a monster, how can you even want to be around me? I know you say you don't fully change but I can see it in your eyes its not that you get more tired on the full moon is it? And it's because of me." He spoke in an outraged voice his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Dad listen to me, you're not a monster, the bastard who made you this way is a monster your not, and it is weird excepting that someone could love you even with what you are but its not impossible, Tor loves me like I love her, I was raised with people who knew you, and they know that you are such a good person, you were just a bit aggie at some time of the month Harry once said anyone who had an issue with Werewolves have an issue with the entire female race seen as they are similar and in his opinion most of the time worse than Werewolves for a week of the month and Werewolves are only like that for one night." I told him laughing.

He too laughed and I saw some of the strain leave his face.

"Trust Harry, when I taught at Hogwarts he tried to convince me it was just a small issue. I see he hasn't changed." He said his eyes seemed happier as he looked towards me again.

"So you truly don't change into a Werewolf on a full moon?" he asked me he face showing all the pain again.

"Okay I'll be totally honest with you, on the day either side of the full moon, I get really angry I suppose you could say, things get to me more than they normally would, like I'm basically just really moody and touchy about everything, and the night of the full moon I'm just really tired but cant sleep through the night I just toss and turn, my joints all ache and my eyes sting slightly but I never change, and its gone by the time the sun rises but I'm still a bit more angry than normal until sunset the day after a full moon. And it only started happening after I was about six. Up until then I felt nothing. So seriously dad, don't worry about it, I'm glad about it all." I told him.

"Glad about it? And why is that?" he asked raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Because, without it certain things in my life wouldn't have happened wouldn't have lead to some of the things that have been happy times in my life, and I never regret that you were a Werewolf before you ask why its because everyone says it made you who you were, someone who was completely the opposite of a Werewolf besides the night of the full moon. I'm proud to say you're my dad, because from everything I know about you, there wasn't a better person." I explained to him.

He got up and hugged me tightly I responded instantly wrapping my arms around him and smiled widely as we pulled away.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted at first but what did you expect?" he asked smiling gently at me.

"I didn't expect anything." I reminded him.

"True, but you have to understand that, even though me and Tonks have you in the future we aren't together at the moment." He said somewhat awkwardly.

"Don't worry Dad I know your not, about two years time though you get married." I said laughing as I took in his shocked face.

"Wow. I also want to apologise for not being there throughout your life but I suppose you know why but merely out of curiosity who in the end does kill me?" he asked his eyes flashing slightly as he spoke of his future murderer, he also rose from his chair and started making his way back towards the door.

"They still aren't sure who actually killed either you or mum." I told him as he opened the door and walked back into the room, it was still full although not how we left it Sirius had Lily in his arms and was talking to the rest of the room about something to which they were laughing.

"And why is that?" Dad asked me as the others turned towards us standing just in the room.

"Well… are you really sure you want to know?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said.

"Well from what I know and what I've seen, Oliver Wood was fighting near by and saw some of what was going on although he was having problems of his own, he showed Harry who in turn showed me the memory. What I saw was Fenrir Greyback attacking two girls and you stepped in and were fighting him, when it became apparent you were winning, more Death Eaters backed him up I guess you could say, and the next thing we see is mum running across the lawn to join you." I paused to see if he wanted me to continue, he nodded again and I noticed my mum had moved closer to us as well, she looked at me too and nodded, I lowered my voice slightly not wanting the younger children to hear although they knew about the war already as their parents had been apart of it, but many of them didn't fully understand death or killing.

"What happens next?" My dad asked me in a tight voice his eyes flickering towards mum.

"It ended up being eight Death Eaters on you two; to say you gave them a run for their money is putting it lightly. But as I said Oliver didn't see much as he was duelling someone of his own but he saw how you were holding them off for sometime until there was a large explosion of bright green light that was blinding, and the next time he looked both of you were…" I trailed off and walked away from them, their faces were blank masks as they herd about their own deaths. I walked towards the Weasley's and the Potter's and Victoire grabbed my hand and pulled me towards where she stood.

She looked into my eyes and I knew she was reassuring me that everything was going to be okay and to see the positives, they were here now. I nodded slightly at her, she no longer had Lucy in her arms and she hugged me wrapping her arms round my neck, I wrapped my arms round her waist and then let her go a few moments later when I knew I was in control of my emotions again.

"Why did Harry let you see that?" My mum asked in a detached tone.

"Because I wanted to. I deserved to see exactly how you were taken from me, he agreed, after all he understood." I told her.

"But still." She said in the same voice.

"So yeah, it's still a mystery as to who actually killed either of you. Although Greyback says it was him, or should I say said." I told them.

"What do you mean said?" My father asked warily.

"He was murdered." I told them in a flat voice.

"What during the 'War'?" Sirius asked.

"No, him and many other Death Eaters were placed in Azkaban, which is where they stayed for numerous years, but he was brought to the Ministry for questioning about something where he said a few interesting things, which landed him dead." Victoire told them in a cold voice.

"He was killed in the Ministry? During questioning?" Molly asked shocked.

"Yes, nothing more than he deserved." Dominique told Molly her eyes glinting with a murderous glare, her eyes flashing to her fathers face and to my parents as well.

"Well who killed him then? Especially on Ministry ground while he was under questioning, they had guts." Sirius asked in an amused and shocked tone.

"Not just guts, a chance to watch the life leave a thing that didn't deserve to breathe the same air as the rest of us." Victoire told him her eyes flashing with anger as she took in Sirius' amused form; he held his hands up in apology.

"A chance to get some sort of justice for what he put numerous families through." Dominique said as she took in her fathers face.

"An opportunity to watch him suffer as many others have had to suffer for what he's done." James said in the same tone, his jaw clenching as he looked towards Teddy.

"So who did kill him in the end?" Sirius asked hesitantly as he watched Victoire who was still glaring at him.

The room grew very still as all the future children glanced towards me and then away quickly.

I took a deep breath and looked towards my parents.

"I did." I told them.

* * *

_Ooooooo, hope not toooo much of cliffy really "/_

_But Teddy killed Greyback :O shocker much?_

_So thoughts pleasee, would be much appriciated as i do love to see what you all think of the story (:_

_As always any suggestions are welcome (:_

_And the next chapter should be alot sooner (;_

_So please review (: thanksssss (:_

_Holly Ox_


	5. Daddy's Girl

_Chapter 5 ; Daddy's Girl_

_So last chapter we found out that Teddy had been the one who actually killed Greyback what will happen from here? and isn't it about time the children (well future paretns) came down?_

_Disney-Princess-In-Disguise - thank youuu (: i had always thought that aswell (: thank you fro your review they always make me smile and i hope you like this oneeee (:_

_Lexi Sapphire Volturi - thank youuuu (: hope you enjoy this one as well (:_

_penguincrazy- ohhh sorry but i thought it was needed "/ well here it is soooo enjoyyy_

_McGonagall is my idol - thank you, your review made me smileeee (:_

_Toph-metalbender371 - thank youuu, yeaaaaa i didnt think many people would have guessed that sooo i guess it worked as a twist then (:_

_Jessica682 - well it was more revenge and yeaaaa hes not a nasty one "/ like yeaaa he only kills the bad guyssss, soo yeaaa sorry "/ hope you like this chapterrrr (:_

_KirkPotter - thank youu! finally someone who agrees with mee, it cant always be sunshine and rainbows like yea its nice when it is, but i think if it were true to the characters from the books they would be holding grudges agianst the people who killed their fmailies and not jsut allowing it; glad you think the chapter was 'epic' and yeaaaa let me know what you think of this chapterrrr (:_

_fruityloops156 - yeaaaaa, well Harry and the others were killers at a lot younger ages as well, thank youuu (: let me know what you thinkkkk (:_

_Anyone who is suffering due to the reccent events in Japan my thoughts go out to you...x_

_But on with the story and i know its not a very long onee, but hopefully you'll like itttt (: and please let me know what you think becasue the mroe reviews the faster the next chapter will be postedd (:_

_Enjoyyyyy_

* * *

The room feel silent for two beats.

It had eeriness about it, it was that silent.

"You killed him?" My mum asked me in a shocked voice.

"He had every right." Victoire said in a furious tone jumping to my defence instantly.

"I'm not saying he didn't, but I didn't expect it to be him." My mum explained to Victoire who nodded and apologised for her tone of voice, my mum shook off her apology.

"Then how come you're not in Azkaban?" Sirius asked his eyes still wide with shock.

"Do you seriously think anyone would consider putting him in Azkaban what with who he's related to?" James asked laughing.

"Harry sorted it out for you?" My dad asked me.

"Not exactly, not just him but, since most of the Ministry's highest positions are now made up of people who fought alongside you and thought I had every right to do what I done after what he said, they saw no reason for me to have to go to Azkaban for it. He was just wasting a cell." I told him in a flat tone.

"What did he say to you exactly?" My father asked me his eyes hardening.

"It's defiantly not something I'm going to be repeating in front of children." I told him.

He nodded in understanding.

"It doesn't matter you telling us Teddy, besides we hear like _all_ the time about how Daddy killed Snaky Face." Lily said from Sirius' arms.

"So Harry defiantly kills him? I knew he could." Sirius said beaming as he hugged Lily tighter against him.

"Yeah, of course Daddy did." She told Sirius in a voice that screamed 'are you seriously asking me that'.

"Yeah Dad kicked arse. Mind you virtually everyone did, I mean the Death Eaters numbers went down in quite large amounts before Dad killed him." James mused.

"Anyway is Dad actually here? Have you gone and got him yet?" Albus asked.

"Yeah he came last night." My dad told him in a shocked voice, clearly they weren't expecting us to know everything that had happened even in the small details.

"Daddy's here!" Lily shouted her face alight with happiness.

The Order laughed at her and smiled.

"See someone's a Daddy's girl." Sirius chuckled.

"Annoying so." James grumbled quietly.

"Sorry what was that James?" Lily asked him sarcastically.

"I said annoyingly so." James repeated louder to which the room laughed again.

"Just because you got in trouble for me getting hurt, and it was your fault." Lily told him sternly.

"How could be my fault exactly? I didn't put you on that broom did I?" James demanded of her.

"No but you did leave it in her room with a note saying 'have fun flying' what did you expect? You know she's not aloud on brooms by herself. She always crashes." I told him which everyone laughed at as James sighed and shrugged.

"Speaking of the children, its time for dinner and this meeting has gone on much longer than anyone ever expected." Molly said rising with little Molly still in her arms.

"Quite right Molly, we shall reconvene in two night's time." Dumbledore said. "But let the events of tonight meeting not affect your actions as much as you can and even though I'm sure you guessed; do not mention this to anyone."

The Order nodded, and members began to leave with faint goodbyes to other Order members and to the children from the future.

"If you would come through to the kitchen and you can have dinner with us, and meet your younger parents I suppose." Molly said in a confused voice but led the way into a long and narrow kitchen we all sat down, Sirius sat with Lily in his lap and sat one side of me with James next to him and then Fred and Roxy then Rose then Dominique on, my other side sat Victoire with Lucy and Molly and Hugo and Louis, Bill sat next to Louis chatting away with him about things, I noticed that my mum and dad weren't in the room and I looked questioningly towards Molly.

"They will be here in a few moments they need to talk, which I'm sure you can understand." She said to which I nodded.

"Now I'm unsure as to how much the children need to know about the deaths clearly I don't want Fred to know. But otherwise I believe they could deal with it." Molly said her face crumpling as she thought about Fred and his death again.

She then rushed out the room and I could hear her calling Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George and Fred.

"So what's Dad actually like at whatever age he is now?" James asked Sirius.

"Well he's fifteen and in all honesty a really decent guy, obviously I care about him but ask anyone he's his dad through and through in looks and personality mind you he's got a lot of Lily's nature as well, but you don't know them, but I doubt he would have changed much over the years." Sirius replied.

"Well yeah Dad is pretty laid back unless you like do something wrong or upset mum." James said fairly.

"But if you say anything to your mum she curses you before you dad can even open his mouth to tell you off." I laughed.

All the people in the room laughed. But they stopped abruptly when we saw Mrs Weasley and the children walk back into the room.

All of them had shocked expressions on their faces as they took in all of us, to say it was weird seeing people who had raised me as teenagers themselves was putting it lightly.

They all looked so similar but yet so different; Fred and George where obviously identical but I was now used to George without an ear and he was larger, he was less round in the face and his eyes didn't carry the same light they had in them now, and they both looked like just older versions of Fred junior who would have passed for a triplet if it weren't for the difference in hair colour Fred juniors being a dark shade of brown and also his skin being a darker shade than that of a good tan. Hermione was now slightly taller and not as skinny, she had filled out more but in a good way, in the future that was, her hair was bushier than what I was used to it as well.

Ron was lankier than the Ron I knew; in the future Ron had filled out and become more stocky and muscled and taller than this Ron. Ginny was shorter than she was in the future and her hair was a brighter shade of red at this moment in time and her frame was more child like than what I was now used to I suppose she was only fourteen and hadn't fully matured yet.

Then there was Harry, one of the most important people in my entire life, my god father, my friend, my older brother in many senses and also a father figure someone I had always looked up to. He was a lot shorter than I knew him to be and he was skinnier where as in the future he was more solid and built up. His face though although it had clearly aged looked much similar and was virtually identical to James and Albus, although it showed more on James as they were of the same age, his hair a mess as always.

I smiled as I looked at them all, they all seemed to have a more child like glow about them, weirdly I realised I was older than all of them and they were in truth children, well teenagers.

Before anyone could say anything Hermione gasped as she looked at James, Albus and Fred her eyes flickering to Harry and the Twins, Ginny looked to where Hermione had and she too gasped although her eyes wavered on James as she looked at his eyes, they were her own, but with Harry's face in clarity, she shook her head clearly the thought of her and Harry having children had passed through her mind but she realised it would be impossible seen as the age this boy was, although it wasn't.

I smiled as I watched them all take us in, Harry stared at James and Albus his eyes wide and Ron was looking nervously at Hugo who resembled Ron and Hermione in equal amounts he was seeing both and was more than a little confused and then to add to his confusion there was Rose who looked much like Hermione with her hair and face but Ron was there in her expressions and eyes.

Before any of them could say anything about what was running through their minds Lily shouted shocked and excitedly into the quiet room.

"DADDY!" She squealed beaming at Harry who looked a little more than gobsmacked as he faced the little girl in Sirius' arms.

"Teddy look, it's Daddy!" Lily told me excitedly reaching over and grabbing my arm.

"I know Lil, but he doesn't know who you are just yet sweetie." I told her to which she looked at me confused, she then glanced up at Sirius and frowned.

"Don't frown; it might stay that way if I freeze your face." Sirius told her in a serious voice.

Lily gasped and grabbed her face in lightning speed trying to see if her face had frozen while to room laughed.

"Trust you to fall for that one Lily." James said laughing, I saw Harry's eyes grow wider as he herd James say Lily's name.

"Okay sorry to interrupt, but can someone actually explain to us what is going on here?" Fred demanded his eyes flickering curiously towards Fred junior.

"They are from the future." Bill told them gently.

"How far into the future exactly?" Harry asked, his eyes glued to Lily in Sirius' arms and I noticed how he seemed to be taken in the features of Ginny that were clear in Lily's face.

"We've travelled back roughly twenty three twenty four years." I told them.

The teenager's eyes widened although I hadn't believed they could get any larger and their mouths opened slightly in shock.

"Yeah weird huh?" James said and gave them a knowing look.

"Well it was your fault." Rose told him snappily.

"As is everything in your eyes." James said rolling his eyes.

"Rose don't reply we don't want an argument right now, thank you." Molly told her future Granddaughter, who nodded and glared at James instead of speaking the witty retort that was no doubt running through her mind.

"Yeah all I meant was I know what their feeling seen as it's like the reverse for us." James explained himself to which Rose remanded silent to.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here though." George stated.

"Well were part of your family like in the future and Lily here kinda gave away how were related exactly." James explained.

"So you're my daughter in the future?" Harry asked his face stunned and his voice a mixture of sarcasm and confusion no doubt from disbelief and shock.

"Don't be silly Daddy, of course I'm your daughter." She said giggling she climbed out of Sirius lap and ran towards Harry who was still staring at her his face looked as though it had been frozen in place.

She took his hand and tugged, he seemed to shake himself out of the daze and crouched down before her, she then attacked him with a hug which took him by shock and he hesitated before he hugged her back with a look of happiness mixed with his shock now on his face. As if on impulse he picked her up and held her on his side.

"So errr… how old are you?" Harry asked still looking totally bewildered.

"I just had my eighth birthday." She told Harry smiling. "Daddy why do you look so weird?" She asked pulling a confused face.

"We already told you Lil, he's fifteen he's a lot older from where we came." I told her.

"I suppose, but Teddy that means you're older than Daddy." Lily told me laughing.

Harry's eyes shot to me in astonishment.

"How old was I when I had children?" Harry asked while Ron laughed and patted his back.

"Don't worry I'm not your son." I told him smiling.

"You're as good as though Ted." James told me smiling.

"Yeah and you're my brother no matter who your parents are; besides you live with us." Lily told me smiling.

"Okay I'm confused, your not my son, but you live at my house and you're my daughters brother and your as good as my son, to say I'm even more con-" I cut Harry off.

"Harry, you're my Godfather, and my parents died a few months after I was born so yeah you basically brought me up with my Nan." I explained.

"Oh." Said Harry looking dumbfounded and his eyebrows furrowing. "Who are your parents?" he asked with sympathy in his voice he knew more than anyone else had known what it felt like to not have parents growing up.

"We are." My mum spoke from the doorway, she was standing close to my father I realised and there hands seemed to be touching ever so slightly.

"What you and Lupin?" Ron asked stunned.

"Yeah. And believe me we were just as shocked if not more than you are when we found out." My mum said before she looked over to me and smiled, I smiled back and I felt Victoire place her hand in mine which was on the table, I noticed Bill made a funny little sound as he saw, but he didn't say anything.

"Wow." Stated Harry.

"But I'm not the only one who's a dad in the future though am I?" Lupin asked as he nodded towards Lily in Harry's arms.

"Yeah, still don't really know what's happened." Harry said.

"Well how we got here is a long and silly story but I'll tell you anyway what happened was-" Lily was cut off by James.

"You don't really need to tell them now do you Lil, why don't we introduce ourselves instead?" James asked, clearly he didn't want to have the conversation that no doubt waited fro him in the future about messing around with unstable magical things.

"Only because you don't want to get in trouble just yet." Dominique said and I noticed how Fred and George seemed to give her a closer look which made Bill glare fiercely at the, completely oblivious to the fact that she was their niece they also glanced towards Victoire who was still holding my hand and they seemed to look away once they saw my face. I heard Victoire laugh; she leaned into me and whispered in my ear.

"Wait till they find out we're their niece's. That's if dad doesn't rip their eyes out first." Victoire laughed into my ear.

"That's true he does have that look on his face, he has whenever I looked at you when he first found out about us." I whispered back, which made her giggle.

"What are you two whispering about?" James asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get your head out of the gutter, little boy." Victoire snapped at him.

"Little boy? Seriously Tor, three years younger, it hardly counts and besides 'little' isn't exactly something to describe me." James told her winking; Sirius started shaking with laughter as he patted James on the back in a proud gesture. The other guys in the room all seemed to chuckle slightly at the comment.

"You keep telling yourself that, one day you're going to make a girl seriously disappointed." Victoire told him dismissively which made Ginny, Hermione, Dominique and Rose laugh.

"None have complained so far." James told her cockily.

"Tell you what why don't you introduce yourself next." Victoire told him smirking, knowing that Ginny would most likely have a go at him for speaking so crudely.

James looked hesitant as he looked over at his parents who were watching him carefully.

"Not scared of what your mums going to say now are you?" Victoire asked him in a mockingly caring voice.

James pulled a face at Victoire and stood up.

* * *

_So not much of a cliff hanger there i supose, but there is obviously a lot more to come;_

_-how will they all react to James?_

_-how will they react to the rest of the time traverlers?_

_-and most importantly how will they react to finding out that many of them are in fact together with families in the futuree?_

_So please review and let me know what you think, it really means alot to me, and thank you to everyone who has added this stroy to your alerts or favriotes lsits means alott (:_

_Holly Ox_


	6. Relations Revealed

_Chapter 6 ; Relations Revealed_

_Sorry for the wait but FanFiction has been weird on me and wont let me upload anything for agesssssssss, and i've emailed support about it soo yeaaa this was the soonest i could updateee; sooo yeaaaa sorrry "/ please forgive me and still readddd (: much loveee x_

_We last saw James about to introduce himself to his younger relatives, and what will they all make of him? And his ways? And we also get introduced to the rest of the time travellers, what will all the past teenagers make of their future children?_

_Disney-Princess-In-Disguise - yes he should be slightly wary of his mum's reaction :L awww thank youuu (: yeah my family messes with me like that sometimes :L omgggg, that is sooo how i hoped people would picture their expressions! :L thank you sooo much fro your review, i always look forward to reading yours as you seem to put so much thought into it (: hope you enjoy this one, and let me know what you think of it (:_

_Jessica682 - well here you go, hope you enjoy (:_

_Lyssa Malfoy - soon enough for youu? hopefully it is (:_

_Fallenarchangel - thank you (:_

_McGonagall is my idol - glad you liked that i updated (: awww glad you liked it, yeaaaa, for some reason i could always picture Bill being really protective of his children especially his daughters seen as they were part veela aswell (: well i hope you enjoy this one aswell then (: and let me know what you think (:_

_penguincrazy - glad you liked it (: hope this chapter doesnt disappoint (:_

_Persephone Wolfe - (: sooo pleased you like the story (: ahhhaaaa, thanks i always pictured him like that so yeaaa (: and i added a bit more to that in this chapter ;) :L hope you like it (: and let me know what you think would be appreciated (:_

_fruityloops156 - your welcome, hope you like this chapter as well (:_

_ejm12 - goood, glad you like it, hope this chapter is just as funny for you (:_

_zoe - awwwww thank youuu (: thats really made me smile (: well let me know what you think of this chapter and i hope you enjoy it (:_

_Red red red ribbion - thanksss (: hopefully this is soon enough for you (:_

_Reading4Ever - Hey (: awww thank you (: well you only reviewed today so the update has come a lot faster for you :L hope you enjoy this chapter just as much, and seriously dont worry about things like that, English is my first language and im pretty bad with grammar and things like that so yea seriously dont worry about it (: im jsut pleased you reviewed (: ahhaaa, yeah i put that in as i thought it would be how they would all act (: so yea hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it (:_

_LilyLavendar14 - ahhaaaaa i hopeeee sooooo (:_

_HarryPotterNut94 - i replied to your review so hopefully i've cleared up a few things there with youu (: thank you for all your review's (: much appreciated (: let me know if i haven't though, and i hope you enjoy this chapter (:_

_DJ - thanks, and yeaaa the chapters uppp_

_crazedneonbluelights - awwwww thank you (: really makes me happy when i get such a positive review, you've put a big smile on my face thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter as well (:_

_bookworm2131 - thanks hope you enjoyyyy (:_

_Again, anyone who has been affected or is suffering due to the recent events in Japan my thoughts are with you...x_

_A big thank you again to everyone who took the time to review and let me know what they think of this story, it always puts a smile on my face have some form of feedback on my stories (:_

_So Enjoyyyyyy_

* * *

"Well I'm James Sirius Potter." James spoke loudly.

"Like we hadn't worked out you were Harry's the second we realised you were from the future, along with him." George said pointing at Albus.

"Yeah, Albus Potter." Al said standing up.

"Albus?" Harry asked his eyes flickering to Dumbledore, Dumbledore nodded and Harry looked down as recognition hit, he knew instantly that Dumbledore would have died had Harry named one of his children after him.

"Harry do not let it get to you." Dumbledore told him and Harry nodded and took a deep breath as he looked at his children again.

"You really do look just like me." Harry told James." Except for your eyes…" Harry's face showed exactly when he realised whose eyes James had.

"Yeah I got my mums eyes." James told him smiling.

"I knew it." Hermione breathed in excitement.

"Knew what exactly this time?" Ron asked in annoyance as he looked at James.

"Whose eyes does James have?" Hermione asked Ron in an impatient voice.

"GINNY." Ron, George and Fred all said at the same time their faces masks of disbelief and anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK? MY SISTER?" Ron roared at Harry.

"Ron don't swear!" Ginny shouted at him motioning to Lily and Lucy and Molly.

Ron clearly chose to ignore her and rounded on Harry with Fred and George while Harry looked confused by the entire situation.

"You are shagging our little sister?" Fred shouted at Harry, who looked uncomfortable to say the least. While Ginny just flushed to the same colour as her hair.

"I haven't touched her." Harry shouted outraged.

"Not yet anyway Dad." James said joking which only made Ron, Fred and George look even more furious.

"James shut up your not helping." I told him and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"But still in the future that's our little sister!" Shouted Ron who had moved closer to Harry who raised the hand that wasn't holding Lily in surrender.

"Ron don't be so stupid, it's been pretty obvious that they would end up together." Hermione told him sternly stepping in front of Harry and facing Ron.

"How exactly?" Ron demanded.

"Just because you're too blind to see how people really feel doesn't mean everyone else is!" She shouted at him, hurt flashing briefly through her eyes and Ron looked as though she'd slapped him but didn't speak he just carried on looking awkwardly between Ginny and Harry.

"And when did you see this?" Harry asked Hermione in a dumbfounded voice.

"I'll explain to you later not right now." Hermione said her eyes glancing around at the room.

"But still how could you, you've like lived with us over the summer! You're like family basically!" Ron shouted round Hermione towards Harry.

"Look Ron, nothing happens for a few years yet." I told them.

"And yeah, they both have other 'relationships' before they get together, got to say Dad nice one." James said winking at his Dad.

"You can't be serious can you? I mean sure her daughters alright but come on she's like late-thirties now." Fred asked James.

"She's actually alright even now; seriously look at her daughter if that's what she looked like at school…" James said suggestively.

"Look I'm your mum I suppose so stop talking so crudely about women especially ones that are older than you but nearly twenty years." Ginny scolded.

"Alright mum calm down, but seriously looking from a guy's point of view she's hot." James states.

"Well apart from the whole crying thing I mean seriously that was weird I remember when you told us about her." Albus said.

"Okay who are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, Cho Chang, but yeah she weren't really for you Dad, no lie, talk about emotional overload." James said laughing.

"But she had a reason to be so emotional." I said fairly.

"I suppose." James said his smile fading.

"But who does Ginny go out with before Harry?" George asked his eyes still glaring at Harry as he spoke.

"Oh Ernie Macmillian and Dean Thomas, they were actually alright you know, Dean was a bit of a dick towards the end though, or so you say mum." James said.

"They were a lot better than some at Hogwarts, but Durmstrang…" Dominique said laughing.

"What do you mean? Durmstrang, what would you know about anyone from that school?" Bill asked quickly his eyes switching to Dominique now as did everyone else's.

"Let's just say Aunt Hermione didn't do too bad, although I have to question one of your choices even _I_ wouldn't have gone there." Dominique told Hermione who looked slightly pink at the mention of Durmstrang but now looked confused.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked his eyes flashing towards Hermione.

"Krum I understand, I mean he is, well was, seriously hot, actually saying that he's still rather gorgeous nowadays, but McLaggen yeah the muscles and the good looks but the guy is a complete self obsessed cock." Dominique ranted.

"Yeah, Mum that was a low time in your life clearly going for McLaggen." Rose said smiling.

"Mum?" Ron shouted.

"Oh yeah, Mum, I'm Rose nice to meet your younger self." Rose said clearly hadn't meaning to let it slip.

"Well done Rose, just blurt it out." Hugo said.

"Be quite Hugo." Rose snapped.

"Oh Rose you show such care for your brother." James said sarcastically.

"Same could be said for you with Al." She said glaring at him.

"Okay so, you're both my children?" Hermione asked looking between Rose and Hugo.

"Yes we are, and to get it out the way you're our Dad." Rose tells Ron.

Ron and Hermione's jaws drop open as they look at Rose then they turn and look at each other turned a deep shade of red and looked in opposite directions.

"Didn't know you had it in you to have kids Ron good for you bro." Fred said clapping Ron on the back which made Ron flush even more.

"Shut up." Ron mumbled.

"But seriously Aunt Hermione, as I said before I understand Krum hell most of the guys from Durmstrang are fuc-" Victoire cut Dominique off.

"Yeah now's probably not the right time, just because Dad looks younger doesn't mean he's not here, do you want to leave the house again?" She asked.

"Your right I suppose, although come on you have to admit guys from Durmstrang really are, sorry Teddy." She added on smiling apologetically at me.

"No worries Dom." I said easily.

"And in truth Dominique you already know I don't see anyone else that way and besides guys from Durmstrang think they've got that whole mystery thing going for them and it really isn't plus the accents confuse me." Victoire said laughing.

"Fair enough but you wouldn't catch me saying no." She said smiling suggestively.

"If I remember correctly you defiantly didn't say no last time." James said poking his tongue out at Dominique.

Dominique responded by putting her middle finger up at James who only smiled more.

"Please stop. Do I know about any of this in the future?" Bill asked his face in his hands, his voice muffled by them.

"Well yeah I mean it's pretty obvious but you give the talks and all that so yeah and seriously I'm no worse than you were Dad. Or Mum." Dominique said with and evil grin.

"And you thought I would be a problem." Tor stated and Bill half smiled at her.

"I'm not that bad." Dominique said in protest.

"Course your not." James said smiling innocently and evilly at Dominique.

"Don't start with me James." She said to him in a fierce voice.

James rolled his eyes no doubt thinking about her earlier threat about getting him off the Quidditch team.

"SO you have two daughters?" George asked Bill.

"And a son." Bill said proudly placing his hand on Louis shoulder who was smiling.

"Wow. So any more surprises?" George asked his eyes flickering to Fred, his son.

"Actually there is, I'm your son, my names Fred, Fred Weasley." Fred said standing up and smiling at his father.

"I got a son!" George shouted out in happiness as he looked at Fred junior.

"And a daughter." Roxy said standing up next to Fred Junior.

"Whoa." George said as he smiled at Roxy as well.

"Roxy Weasley." Roxy introduced herself then she moved away from the table and ran round and hugged her Dad tightly and he hugged her back just as tightly.

Once she released him she turned to her Uncle Fred and hugged him fiercely and I thought I saw a few tears in her eyes. Fred Junior walked over as well and hugged his Dad and placed a hand on Roxy's shoulder she pulled away from Fred Senior and leaned back against her brother wiping her eyes while her brother hugged her slightly.

I saw James move towards Fred and stand just by his shoulder, and Fred nodded slightly showing James he knew he was there, they were so in tune it was kind of weird but then they really were best friends, and through everything they would always be there for each other at the end of the day.

"Are you okay?" George asked Roxy instantly moving towards her.

"Yeah Dad I'm fine, it's just weird to see you, like as a teenager." She said and tried to laugh but failed slightly when a tear leaked out as she looked towards his ears which were both still there. Fred squeezed her shoulders tightly and she sniffed and smiled more convincingly at her father.

"Okay if you're sure." He said smiling kindly at her and she grinned back.

"And then we have Lucy who's Uncle Percy's daughter." Said Victoire motioning to Lucy who smiled at everyone. "And this is Molly who is Uncle Charlie's daughter." She said it was clear who Molly was as she was the only one left to be introduced.

"Oh and I'm Dominique." Dominique said smiling her dazzling smile Tor just shook her head at her.

"And I'm Victoire, nice to meet you all, well we do in the future but you're older then." She said smiling and I saw Ginny smile brightly at her, looks like they would get on just as well in the past as they did in the future.

"And it defiantly doesn't take a genius to work out that you two are together." Ginny said motioning to me and Victoire and both of us laughed slightly.

"Yeah, _and_ she practically lives with us as well." James sighed although he was smiling slightly.

"You live with him?" Bill shouted at Victoire, I saw my Dad shoot me a knowing look.

"Well they either stay at ours or at Teddy's and sometimes Tor goes home." James said. "I don't know what they could be spending all their time doing…" James trailed off suggestively.

Bill let out a frustrated sigh and gripped onto the arms of his chair tighter and looked down taking sharp deep breaths.

"James be quiet." Ginny said.

"Mum, I'm older than you, really?" James asked Ginny as he stood next to her, taller than her by quiet a large amount smirking towards her.

Ginny seemed to have always had the fiery side to her as her eyes narrowed and James seemed to shrink slightly and the smirk left his face instantly.

"That may be so but still; you don't need to wind Bill up any more." She said and James sighed.

"And James if you keep going I will make sure your mum finds out exactly what happened with those muggle girls from the town." Victoire shot at him.

"You didn't." James accused Teddy.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't tell her." I said smiling at him. "Although maybe I should have."

"And why should you have told her?" James asked.

"Are you forgetting what you decided to announce at one family meal?" I asked him.

"Oh come on, I said sorry for that, I didn't think he would go that over board." James said and he really did look apologetic.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked her eyes flickering between Teddy and James.

"Oh, James stood up called for everyone's attention and announced that I was pregnant." Victoire said lightly although her eyes were like lit fires, as she glared towards James.

"I didn't realise anyone would actually believe me." James said instantly looking warily towards his mum.

Bill was now glaring at Teddy.

"I wasn't actually pregnant." Victoire told her Dad her eyes glaring towards him.

"Let me guess, things didn't go too well after that." Fred said smiling slightly.

"It ended up in a fight." James murmured.

"Yeah Bill punched Teddy in the face, while he was trying to explain that James was lying, then on instinct Teddy hit him back and knocked Bill out then Fleur went mad and went to curse Teddy so Mum blocked her curse and then Auntie Fleur and Mum had some massive argument about some random stuff from ages ago and Aunt Hermione backed Mum when Aunt Fleur started getting personal about her as well. Then when Bill came round he went for Teddy again and then Dad got involved trying to stop him from cursing Teddy and convince him Tor weren't really pregnant and Victoire was screaming at both her parents for actually believing James and it all kinda died down when Nan, like screamed at everyone to stop." Albus said.

"So yeah it really did get out of hand." Fred said eyeing me once he herd that I knocked Billy out, his eyes were, as well as many of the others, running over my muscled arms and broad shoulders, I handed even enhanced them with ability to change my appearance, I was just built up, I didn't even have to work for it really, I was always doing physical stuff with the Auror training and I just exercised a lot.

"I hadn't meant to knock you out just so you know. It was just reactionary what with all the training we get put through." I told him.

"What training?" Harry asked.

"Auror, at the time I was only about a few months from completing all of the training." I explained to him, the teenager's eyes widened.

"But I thought it took years to become an Auror." Harry said stunned as he looked towards my mum.

"He went through quickly, with his abilities like mine and also he had good Mentors." She said smiling at me.

"Who's your Mentor?" Harry asked.

"You, but I had Kinsley and Ron for a lot of it as our relation, we both thought it would be best and more fair if you had nothing to do with my test's and stuff." I explained.

"Wait I'm an Auror when I'm older?" Harry asked shocked.

The time travels laughed.

"Dad your Head of the Auror Office." James laughed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you really are, after all you did defeat the darkest wizard of all time, there was no question that you wouldn't be perfect for the job." Albus said smiling.

"Wait I'm the one who kills him?" Harry asked but his eyes flicker towards Dumbledore.

"Harry what is yet to come is unknown for all of us, but from what Teddy has shown me from the future my plan does indeed work out." Dumbledore says smiling.

"Surprising how everything fell into place at the end." I said to Dumbledore.

"Yes it is, although I always knew I could count on some." Dumbledore replied. And I knew he was speaking of Snape mainly.

"He is the one that you trusted the most though, with the exception of Harry, and it paid off, better than even you expected I'm sure."

"It did, you are quite right Mr. Lupin. Although, I regret how things are left with him." Dumbledore sighs as he looks towards Albus.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked sharply, his eyes flickering between Dumbledore and his own son, Albus.

Dumbledore sighed and his eyes found mine and I nodded, Harry would need to know that the man he hated was in fact the man who saved not only him but ultimately everyone from Voldermort in one sense by his protection of Harry.

"Albus tell your father your full name." Dumbledore told Albus who looked warily towards his father no doubt remembering Sirius' reaction to his middle name, and clearly thinking of Harry's hatred for Snape at the presence moment we were in.

"Al…" I trailed off and he nodded to me.

"Fine but remember you named me, and you have always said I was named after the two bravest men you ever knew." Albus said.

Harry smiled slightly as he glanced towards Dumbledore.

"My full name is Albus Severus Potter."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George all stared at Albus eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock.

Guess we have some more explaining to do.

* * *

_So how do you think their going to react to this bit of information?_

_What do you think about how they reacted to the fact they have children?_

_Any suggestions and opnions are welcome (:_

_Please review as i do love to know what you all think (:_

_Holly Ox_


	7. Shining Armour

_Chapter 7 ; Shining Armour_

_Sorry for the wait; life's been hectic to say the least; ive had all my final exams and naturally they take priority as i hope you can all understand; but hopefully this will make up for the wait (: im sure many of you are in a similar position to me with exams so hopefully you'll understand; and keep reading and reviewing (:_

_So in the last chapter i left you with a tiny cliffy; the past teenagers found out that Harry and Ginny have named one of their children after Severus Snape... we also saw more of the characters personalities coming through which many of you noticed (: but will the past teenagers reaction be?_

_As always thankyou to everyone who reviewed; xx_

_SillyChicha14 - yeaaa; sorry miss spelt; thanks for pointing it out (: thankyou (:_

_RightorWriter - thankyouu (: hope you enjoy this chapter aswell (:_

_penguincrazy - thank you; glad to hear it (:_

_fruityloops156 - ahhaaa; goood (: agian sorry for the wait but here it is hope you enjoy (:_

_Reading4Ever - heyy; your welcome (: thank you for taking the time to review (: hopefully this chapter doesnt disappoint (:_

_ejm12 - hopefully the wait wasnt tooooo long; hope you enjoy (:_

_findyourhappyplace - yeaaa it was only to be expected; snape and harry arent well known for their loving relationship :L thank youu (: yeaaaa its how i'd always pictured Ron's reaction :L hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think (: oh and btw iLOVEthe pen name (:_

_Jessica682 - thank youu; well here you goooo; hope you enjoy (:_

_HarryPotterNut94 - ahhhaaaa; yeaaa sorry about that :L your welcome; you took the time to review (: and ill get back to you soon as i said before lifes getting really busy but i will get back to you (: and i hope you enjoy thiss (:_

_McGonagall is my idol - awww thankyouu (: your review really made me smile when i got it soo thankyouuu for that (: here you gooo hope you like it (:_

_anavihs - awww thank youuu (: yess Fred Senior asking about his kids is coming up, but i wanted him to just be content at the moment with the nieces and nephews but he will be asking in a future chapter (: yeaaa wouldnt want to be in his shoes for the discussion of his name :L yeaaa i always thought Albus was a sweetie (: yeaaaa; its how alot of my male family react to a lot of things sooo brilliant material from them :L glad you find it funnny (: hopefully you enjoy this chapter (: sorry for the wait :/ but its here now! hope you enjoy (: x_

_TeddyandVictoire - ahhaaaa; thank youu (: well here it is; hope it doesnt disappoint (:_

_iloveharrypotter - as for your review saying that this story shouldnt be called 'back to the future' because they've gone back in time, clearly you havent thought about this as at some point the people in this story need to get 'back to the future' sooo for your rather rude review you hadnt thought it through much, if you have any other questions feel free to ask but the rudeness isnt necessary; hope you enjoy this chapter (:_

_RightorWriter - another review! thank youuu (: sorry for the wait here you gooo i hope you like it (:_

_ty - errrr; i dont quite understand what you mean by 'why is it always at Grimmauld place' i chose to base this story there as it had all the characters i whished to include in the story there and a setting truer to the book rather than me making up somewhere; and they could spend a longer period of time there if they wish to hopefully thats cleared your question up (:_

_Again thankyou to everyone who reviewed; its always appreciated (:_

_And here is the story; hope you all enjoy; and please review (:_

* * *

"What the fuck?" Ron roared breaking the silence.

"RON!" Mrs Weasley shouted at him.

"Mum how can you shout at him, he just got told that apparently Ginny and Harry name one of their children after the person they probably hate the most." George ranted.

"Dad stop freaking and at least listen to the explanation." Hugo said to Ron who looked furiously towards Albus.

"Yeah I can't help what my name is can I now?" Albus shot at him.

"How are you even going to begin to explain it?" Harry asked completely confused although he didn't look at Albus with anger in his eyes.

"Well let's just say your feelings towards Snape change Harry." I told him.

His eyes flickered towards me.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Dad as Dumbledore said, what happens in the future is like clearly unknown by you yet, so just trust us when we say Severus was fighting for the Potters all the way." James said with a half smile.

"Bullshit, Snape hated my Dad, I've even seen it." Harry said this time he directed his words towards Sirius and my father who both stood ridged and watched Harry.

"Harry there was always issues between your father and Snape, some even I didn't quite understand and I was his best friend. But think he would have, as much as I hate to admit it, but he must have done something, something good towards you for you to have named your son after him." Sirius said moving towards Harry with pain in his face.

"After everything he done to both of my parents, I haven't forgotten what happened with my mum. I would never name my own son after him; he's a Death Eater for fucks sake!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, Professor Snape is not a Death Eater. You don't understand the risk he places himself in every moment he pretends for this Order." Dumbledore spoke quietly but his voice clear and sharp as he looked towards Harry.

Harry stood there looking towards Dumbledore; he inclined his head at one point and Harry sighed as though they were communicating with each other or speaking about something that the rest didn't understand.

"So does he become nice in the end?" Ginny asked with a doubtful look on her face.

"Ginny, he was the same right till the end but he gives Harry all of his memoires and shows him the truth about everything both of us see these thoughts as well through Harry's thoughts what Snape showed him, you'll understand everything by that time I promise you." I told Ginny.

"So everything he's done benefits us in the future?" Ginny asked warily.

"It saves Harry. It saves all of us in the long run. He gives us what we have today." I told her my eyes wide and truthful everyone else in the room was listening to me as well now.

"He didn't save everyone though did he?" Roxy said in a harsh voice, I turned to her as did everyone her fists balled and shaking as she turned her face away from her father and his twin.

"Roxy…" Fred Junior trailed off as he placed a hand on her shoulder, she shook him off. He sighed but moved closer to her so she could tell he was still there.

"What does she mean by that?" George asked as he moved over to Roxy as well.

"Just that some had to suffer because of him but let's all just remember the good he done." She said sarcastically.

"Roxy it was mistake we all know that." I told her.

Her face remained hard and stone like.

George leaned down and hugged her she hugged him back tightly and I heard a quiet 'don't be upset' whispered to her from George she nodded and hugged him tighter.

"So yeah please stop hating on my name, I get it enough from like everyone who doesn't understand." Albus moaned.

"Well it gives you something to talk to the girls about hey Al?" James said winking at him.

"Unlike you James, Albus probably has something more intelligent to talk to the female race about than himself, clearly that's where you differ." Rose told James in a snappy tone, she always stood up for Albus when James tried to belittle him or make a remark about him even when it wasn't offensive she seemed to just have to correct him or argue with him though saying that James was just the same with her.

"Oh come on James doesn't spend **ALL** his time talking to them about himself." Dominique said and James looked towards her warily not quite trusting her to be defending him. "He usually moves onto his ego after a few hours of boring the dumb ones." She finished laughing.

"I'm not that bad and it's not my fault if the ladies want to talk to me is it? They just can't resist the good looks." James said ruffling his hair up.

"Sure Casanova; whatever you say." Rose said giggling slightly.

"Rose the fact is I've probably spoken to more girls than you have." James said dismissively.

"That's probably true; but how many of them have an IQ above 4?" Rose asked him to which we all laughed.

"Hey I don't just talk to dumb girls." James stated.

"Yeah but the ones that have even the slightest amount of brains leave when they see your ego would be the most contributing factor to any form of relationship." Rose snapped.

"That's a bit harsh Rose; I mean come on James' ego has helped out in quite a few situations." Fred junior said fairly.

"And not just my ego has helped you out. But my ego isn't even that big in my personal opinion." James stated.

"And think James' ego and reputation could have taken quite a knock for you if he'd lost that fight." Victoire said to Rose.

"On what planet was James going to loose that fight?" Rose asked doubtfully.

"Thank you Rose." James said nodding at her.

"See you guys can be nice to each other if you try." Roxy said laughing.

"We always are just in our way; right Rosie?" James asked her wrapping an arm round her neck as she just smiled and leaned slightly into him.

"Yes, me checking your homework for all the mistakes-" She was cut off by James.

"And me sorting out any problems for you." He said grinning.

"But you like sorting out those sorts of problems. Well all of us do really." Fred said laughing.

"What are you talking about? And James what was this fight you might have lost about?" Ginny asked confused.

"I was never going to loose, it was out of the question in all honesty mum." James stated arrogantly while everyone shook their heads and Ginny looked slightly dazed as he called her 'mum'. "But it's like a touchy subject of late." James said looking down at Rose in question.

"I'll tell them; besides they do actually know in the future." Rose said.

"What happened?" Ron demanded.

"Well some **thing**-"

"She means a guy but yeah he has sluggish qualities." Dominique chipped in.

"Yes, so he kind of tried to come onto me one night-"

"He fucking what?" Ron shouted.

"Uncle R, be quite, it gets good and I wish to have my **entire** knight in shining armour moment portrayed **correctly**." James said raising his chin.

Rose shook her head at him but was smiling.

"So yes he started backing me up against a wall." Rose said while you could practically see the smoke coming out of the past children's ears Hermione had one hand on Ron's arm though as though trying to calm him.

"And I told him to leave me alone; stupid boy should have just backed off." Rose said,

"But I had so much fun because he didn't." James said smiling.

"Shut up James seriously." Victoire told him to which he pulled a mock hurt expression and held a hand to his heart as though she'd wounded him, she shook her head at his antics and motioned for Rose to continue.

"So yes he didn't back off and he backed me right against the wall and was touching me wh-" James cut her off.

"I never knew that! I'll have another word with him when we get back." He said his eyes narrowing; Rose threw a smile towards him.

"What happened then? Did he hurt you?" Hermione asked Rose in an angry voice.

"No; the opposite." Rose said laughing as did everyone from the future.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confusion on his face.

"Well after he hadn't backed off when I warned him I punched him in the face, I think I broke his nose or something like that." Rose said smiling.

"You are so like Hermione." Harry said laughing as Ron nodded.

"Oh shhs, Malfoy was asking for it." Hermione said although she was smiling at Rose.

"Oh yeah funny you should mention the Malfoy's…" Fred trailed off winking at Rose.

"Oh shut up Fred let me finish." Rose snapped going slightly pink.

"Yeah let her finish; but I won't forget about Malfoy." Ron said and Rose looked away awkwardly.

"So why did you end up in a fight with someone because of this?" Ginny asked James.

"Mum he tried it on with my cousin I wasn't standing for that and well you see after Rose hit Wayne and left him crying and bleeding on the floor." His smile was huge at this point. "A Professor happened to find him and-" Rose cut him off.

"And he said how I had hit him unprovoked and I was put in detention for a month and I was being reviewed for suspension." Rose said in a furious voice.

"They tried to suspend you for defending yourself against a sexual assault?" Hermione shouted Ron nodded in agreement looking between Rose and Hermione; he placed a warning hand on Hermione's shoulder this time trying to calm her.

"Yes but don't worry Mum it all got sorted." Rose said as she smiled at all of her cousins.

"How exactly?" Fred Senior asked his eyes excited.

"Well James beat him up and then when his friends tried to jump in to like help him out the rest of us jumped in along with Gryffindor's Quidditch team and a few of our mates who'd been there and yeah it was basically some big fight in the entrance hall." Fred said laughing.

"Yeah and Wayne then told the truth while in the hospital wing." James said with a huge grin on his face.

"Wait you didn't duel him?" Harry asked.

"Naaaa, that would have been too easy a win for me, not that there was any chance of him winning the fight, and I just really wanted to punch the dickhead in the face." James said.

"Besides, that's where our family has a good advantage there's so many of us it's virtually impossible to loose any sort of fight either with fists or wands, we're good at both." Dominique said laughing.

"Exactly." Fred Junior said smiling.

"Fred wasn't it you who had the fight with Goyle?" Rose asked.

"Yeah he punched James in the back of the head when he was holding Wayne to the floor by the throat and punching him repeatedly in the face." Fred Junior said laughing.

"He punched you in the back of the head?" Ginny shouted.

"Don't worry mum, Fred got him and got him good." James said grinning at Fred Junior.

"He was in the hospital wing for a week." Fred said grinning broadly.

"You're defiantly my son." George said with a fond smile on his face.

"Yeah I gotta say James, Fred's fight was probably more entertaining from what I was told." Victoire said laughing.

"Of course it was more entertaining; Goyle's like a **Mountain Troll!** Then Fred just beat the shit outta him; if I weren't with Wayne and then Smith I know what I would have been watching." James said elbowing Fred who had a smug look on his face.

"And do we advocate fighting then?" Hermione asked unsurely.

"Well you and Auntie Ginny don't Mum but even you let us off this time, considering what he done to Rose." Hugo said.

"You were involved as well?" Hermione asked in a high voice as she looked at Hugo who though he may be big for his age but was still young.

"Yeah, it was my sister." Hugo said in a voice that clearly questioned Hermione.

"Yeah and you don't need to worry; I took care of the second guy that jumped on him." Dominique said nudging Hugo who grinned at her.

"Wait 'the guy' as in a guy had a fight with you as in a physical fight." Bill demanded of Dominique as he looked towards her sharply.

"Yeah and your problem?" Dominique asked rudely.

"You are really asking me what my problem is with you having a physical fight with a boy." Bill asked her in disbelief.

"Trust us Uncle Bill she has no problem when it comes to fighting the boys off. Not that you send many away hey Dom?" James said winking at Dominique.

"Keep going James." She said with a smile on her face although her eyes were flames of anger.

James wisely kept his mouth shut he just chose to glare at Dominique instead.

"Oh finally learnt how to keep it shut? Or do you value your place on the Quidditch team too much?" Dominique taunted.

"Dom leave it." Victoire snapped.

"Since when have you defended James?" Dominique demanded.

"Since you became just as cocky as him." Victoire said without missing a beat. "And we're **family** I'll always defend him even when he's wrong." She said with a sigh.

"You can't deny how much you love me really Tor; sorry Ted but its true she can't resist." James said winking at me.

"That would be incest you idiot." Victoire said dismissively.

"You're extremely confident." Ginny said giving James a once over with her eyes.

"Well mum if you were me you'd understand." James said cheekily.

"Yeah Ginny; this is usually the point where you freeze him." I told her laughing.

"Oh I'm considering it." She murmured.

"Really mum? Really? You're underage still." He said. "For more than just magic as well." He added on sharing a sly grin with Fred Junior.

I hit him round the back of the head hard and he reached back and rubbed the spot where I'd got him glaring at me.

"Don't talk that way." I told him sharply.

"And you're so much better." James said sarcastically.

"You really want to go there James?" I asked him.

"Naaa; it wouldn't be right, you're my older brother, and besides the amount of shit you have on me." He said laughing.

"Stop with the language at least." Ginny snapped.

"Wow. You found out you're a mum how long ago? And you already sound exactly the same as you do from where we left you and dad." James said in a sarcastic voice.

"Don't be so rude." Harry snapped; then turned slightly red as he realised he was sounding just as a father would defending his wife.

"Not just you mum by the sounds of things." James said a grin on his face.

"Be quite." I told him sharply, he sighed but remained silent.

"So yeah that problem was solved. True we do all argue; Rose and James the most, but at the end of the day we're family. That's all that matters." Victoire said smiling.

"So that's it the little bastard was just let off!" Ron shouted.

"No Dad; he was suspended for a week he hasn't come back yet, and when he does he has detention in all of his free time for three months." Rose told him.

"And I can't imagine his time at home will be enjoyable." Fred Junior laughed.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Uncle Ron went round and had a few words with Wayne's dad, seems he got his way with words from his father." Dominique laughed.

"What happened?" Hermione asked shooting a half proud half stern look towards Ron.

"Well… from what Harry told me, you got the owl about what was going on at school, Ron went round to Wayne's house and you contacted Harry and explained it all to him. Harry went round to the Wayne's house with a few other Auror's knowing Ron's temper. He found Ron in a confrontation with Wayne's father who had been claiming his son had done nothing wrong; when Ron explained again what had happened; the man replied with something along the lines of 'well obviously your daughter cant keep her tights on' but he was cut off when Ron punched him and proceeded to torture the man with the Cruciatus Curse until Harry blocked the curse after a few minutes, and held Ron back while another Auror took his wand momentarily." I said, everyone looked towards Ron who looked furious and many were looking at him in shock knowing he'd used an Unforgivable Curse against someone.

"Yeah and Dad if you and Kingsley weren't such good friends and you weren't one of the 'War Heroes' you would have been sent to Azkaban." Hugo said smiling.

"What was that about me?" Kingsley asked.

"If you weren't Minister for Magic dad would have totally been shipped to Azkaban even though both him and Uncle Harry are high up enough in the Ministry it probably wouldn't have happened anyway." Hugo explained.

The people from the past all looked towards Kingsley with new eyes.

"Well announced Hugo." Rose said sarcastically.

"How are you going to criticise him Rose? He said it much more subtly than you, you called Aunt Hermione mum!" James snapped at her she simply glared back at him while a smug smile appeared on James' face.

"So I really become Minister?" Kingsley asked.

"You were clearly the best man for the job Minister." I told him smiling; he smiled back at me with a slightly dazed expression on his face.

"I always thought you would be ideal for Minister for Magic." Harry said while the other teenagers nodded in agreement.

"And thanks I guess for getting me not sent Azkaban in the future." Ron said with a pleased look on his face.

"Clearly it was understandable why you used the curse." Kingsley said in his deep voice but the smile kind and understanding.

"Well yeah; no talks about my little girl like that." Ron said.

All of us from the future burst out laughing as he said this Rose went and hugged him while the past people looked at us curiously.

My mum shot me a confused look.

"Ron made it quite clear that 'no one was ever going to touch his little girl' and he still sticks by that." I explained with a chuckle remembering Ron stating this.

Understanding shone on the past peoples faces.

"And adding to that statement when Rose started school Ron extended it to 'especially no Slytherine's!'" Fred laughed.

"Well she ignored that one didn't she." James said in a quite mummer to Fred who laughed, Rose shot them both a glare and they rolled their eyes.

I could only imagine the sort of confrontation Ron would get in with Draco if anything more became of Rose and Scorpius.

But my money was on another Unforgiveable Curse being used.

* * *

_So not much of an ending i knoww; sorry :/_

_I also know that the main issue that was disscussed in this chapter was breifly mentioned in another chapter but people had requested seeing the reactions to it from the teenagers and i thought it would make the characters personalities come across more; hopefully it was what you all wanted (:_

_So please review;_

_thoughts on Ron?_

_thoughts on Rose and Scorpius?_

_thoughts on the chapter bascially?_

_Would be much appriciated if you would review; and i do love reading reviews and knowing what you all think (:_

_Holly Ox_


	8. Right Feeling

_Chapter 8 ; Right Feeling_

_Okay big apologise are in order; its been over a month since i last updated, again i was very busy i finished my exams and school; had prom; my birthday; my party; four other family members birthdays; but im back! so hopefully ill be able to update more often now that is until i go on holiday._

_So i have to say; HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART TWO! is coming out! ive got tickets for a midnight viewing the day it comes out here :D sooo excited about it; but at the same time i feel kind of sad; i see this as the end of an era in a way :/ ive grown up with the characters and stories will be weird that its coming to an end ): yet i cant wait to see the film :D_

_In the last chapter we saw the past children's reaction to Albus' name and the whole Rose/Wayne situation; there was a slight mention of Malfoy's which many of you seemed excited about; theres more about them in this chapter ;)_

_As always thankyou to EVERYONE who reviewed (: x_

_RightorWriter - yeaa; similar to my own family :L thankyouu; they went okay i suppose :/ hopefully they went well though (:_

_fruityloops156 - sorry for the wait hope you enjoy (:_

_lolcat - i can see where your coming from completely and in some ways i agree with what you said; but it fit with a future storyline; and i believe he acted as a normal father would; thankyou for your review anyway (:_

_Fred-and-Hermione-all-the-way - ahahaaaa; yes agreed (: i never looked at it from that perspective (: thankyouu; hope you like this chapter (:_

_imaginationcraze - glad you liked it (: thankyou for your review (:_

_Jessica682 - you'll have to read on ;) ahahaaa; glad you liked it (:_

_Sophie Westwood - awwhhh; thankyouu (: glad you thought it was lovely (:_

_tez-chan - ohhh well i hope you keep reading anyway (:_

_McGonagall is my idol - awwhhh thankyouu (: yeaaa i was hoping to do one; depending on the feedback from this story (: but that is my intention (: aww thankyouuu (: hope you enjoy this aswell and let me know what you think (:_

_anavihs - ahahaaa; no worries; glad you like it; hope you enjoy this chapter as well and let me know what you think (:_

_Mollyweasley4ever - glad you love it (: sorry for the wait thooo :/_

_Alice Primrose Granger - well im really happy you like it (: yes i was considering a spin of story or a sequel depending on the response i get (: hope this chapter doesnt disappoint (:_

_serenityselena - ahahaaaa; agreed; hope you enjoy this chapter aswell (:_

_Vitzy - ahaaa yeaaa; well here it is; hope you enjoyyy (:_

_NewObsessionxoxo - glad you like it (: sorry for the wait hopefully you continue reading (:_

_ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm - ahahaaaa; well here's 'more' sorry for the wait hope you like itt (:_

_Phinneas McCheeser - glad you liked it; and yeaahh theres this update (: hope you like this one as well (:_

_Rubyred3107 - thankyouuu; hope you enjoy this chapter (:_

_Now on with the next instalment (: hope you enjoyyy (:_

* * *

"Molly; dinner please, I'm wasting away here." Sirius complained while we all laughed at him.

"Everyone take a seat." Mrs Weasley told us.

We all sat and I noticed that we all sat with our individual families, Sirius was sat with the Potter's talking excitedly with James, Molly and Lucy were sat with Dominique and Victoire and they looked happy with Bill. I turned to my mother and father who were sat next to each other.

"So…" I trailed off at them.

"We're both sorry, for how we reacted when we first found out, surely you can understand the shock, but even more so we're sorry for leaving you…" My mum broke of, looking down while my dad placed a comforting hand on hers.

"Again, it was never your fault, your actions lead to my life now, I'm happy I have a family, of course I wish it was with you, but it cant be that way, but this, this is enough." I told them looking at them and smiling.

Their faces smiling back at mine.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked my dad who gave me a questioning look. "I never have found out, Harry didn't know." I explained.

"Errr; green, I suppose no one ever knew because they'd never asked…" My father said frowning slightly but then continued. "But what's your favourite colour since we're on the subject."

"It changes…daily. You can usually tell by what colour my hair turns at random points of the day that is if my mind begins to drift." I explained.

"I'm the same; whenever my mind begins to wonder my hair changes colour. I bet it helped you a lot with Auror training I know it did with me." My mum laughed.

"Yeah, I was the only one to pass through 'Concealment and Disguise' first time round and I got full marks. Harry told me that's what you done as well." I told her.

She nodded smiling.

As we spoke to our future parents there was a constant buzz of happiness and excitement throughout the room. Glancing around the extremely crowed kitchen I could see how Harry and Ginny seemed to find the fact that they would be together in the future with three children slightly uncomfortable as whenever their eyes met or their hands would touch they would blush slightly and look away. James being his usual self picked up on all of these moments and kindly pointed them out which would then result in a laugh from Sirius but Ginny scolding him for his behaviour towards his future mother, Harry adding his discipline into the mix as well. But James being James merely shrugged it off.

And if it was slightly uncomfortable for Harry and Ginny it was worse for Ron and Hermione who were pressed right against each other, due to the lack of space in the kitchen, and refused to look at one another simply trying to focus all their attention on Rose and Hugo. Something that both Rose and Hugo noticed but only had sly smiles on their faces never mentioning it. The future Ron and Hermione would no doubt get the grief for their past actions.

Fred and George seemed to be having the time of their lives joking and laughing with Fred Junior and Roxy. Roxy sat on Fred Senior's lap holding his hand he kept glancing briefly at her with confusion but when she met his eyes he smiled brightly. George also sent confused glances in her direction but shrugged them off and would carry on with the conversation.

Bill sat looking delighted as Louis spoke animatedly with him about everything in the future, since Louis was yet to have started Hogwarts and spent the majority of his time with the Weasley's who hadn't yet gone to Hogwarts or with his Dad, they were extremely close and they looked so alike, a factor Bill loved, that it completed the look of happiness. Dominique and Victoire seemed to be happy just being around their father and kept looking at his unscarred face.

Dinner was served and the talking seemed to lessen as we all ate, the conversations did however expand to the entire kitchen again. As the chattering continued Lucy and Molly slowly dropped off to sleep as did Lily as she sat on Harry's lap her head tucked against his neck his arm protectively around her as her eyes fluttered tiredly.

"I'm sure it's time you all went to bed." Molly said sternly cutting Sirius off from a story he and my father were retelling about one of their many sneak outs from the castle to go to Hogsmead for the night.

"Where are we going to be staying?" Albus asked as he looked at Sirius.

"I'm sure we can squeeze you all in somewhere." Sirius said smiling.

"The boys can stay in with me and Harry." Ron offered.

"And the girls with Hermione and me." Added Ginny.

"Yeah we could conjure some camp beds and sleeping bags for them." Sirius nodded.

"What about the little ones?" Molly asked.

"They'll sleep with me and Dom, although Lily will either try to stay with Harry or Teddy." Victoire said smiling at her cousin.

"She'll be fine with Mum." James said dismissively.

"So basically you want a chat with just the boys." Rose said.

"Yeah well we don't want you talking about your hair and feelings." He snapped at her.

"Shame you usually don't mind girls in your room." Dominique said with a smirk on her face as Ginny shot James a glare which he looked warily towards her until his face became cocky again as he looked at Dominique's smirking face.

"Well not all girls are as accomplished as sneaking in and out of the guy's dorms as you are Dom. You've known how to get in undetected since when? First year? When Vic passed her knowledge onto you, about how to sneak out of the girls dorms and into the guys pretty much undetected? Although she did have Teddy's help over the years." James said smirking back at Dominique's sour face.

"What's this?" Bill asked in an angry voice.

"The little boy thinks he's funny." Dominique said her face turning sickly sweet as she looked at James' gleeful face.

"Again with the little; you obviously haven't heard…" James trailed off shaking his head with a cocky smile on his face. He really needs to learn when to keep it shut.

"You obviously haven't yet got the owl telling you how you're off the Quidditch team." Dominique shot back with an angelic look on her face as James' turned slightly sour before his face snapped back to a look that was sure to get a slap or curse thrown at it one day.

"Prove my point why don't you? No matter what you do I'm far too good for Wood to kick me off the team; you should know that." James replied Sirius and Harry both looked at James proudly while Ginny shook her head at her cocky son.

"Oh how mistaken you are. Veela remember. We always get what we want." She said face flawless as she smiled at James while Bill fumed from beside her.

"Your only part." James said his face looking slightly unsure.

"Oh it's enough." Dominique said surely.

"Right; I don't want to hear anymore." Bill said firmly.

"Fine; talk to Teddy about his and Tori's relationship and when it started." Dominique said with an evil glint in her eye as she looked at her father.

"Don't go there; I have way more on you." Tor said laughing and shaking her head.

"Right end of subject now. And don't think your leaving your room tonight." Bill said to Victoire to which she held an amused look.

"Really dad? Do you seriously think you can stop me; in case you forgot I basically live with Teddy." She said firmly with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Dad; I mean sure you still aren't very happy about it; but she's older than Mum was." Louis said fairly, Bill shot him a look of betrayal to which Louis shrugged but looked slightly guilty.

"Nice work brother." Fred Senior said winking at Bill who shook his head with a smile flashing on his lips.

"Well we need to get everyone in bed; Molly, Lucy and Lily have already fallen asleep." Molly said, smiling fondly at the sleeping girls.

"Nanny, I'm not…not a-a-asleep I'm just shutting…eyes they…they close." Lily murmured as she shifted in Harry's lap.

"It's okay you can sleep." Harry told her. She just nodded against his chest while he smiled broadly.

"Harry take Lily to Ginny and Hermione's room, the rest of you follow on up after." Molly said as Harry stood with Lily and Dominique and Victoire stood with Molly and Lucy and walked after Harry, the rest of the room started to file out but I stayed with my parents. I didn't speak until we were the only ones left in the kitchen.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked them.

"Of course you will, we'll be here for breakfast." Mum said giving me a tight hug then my dad hugged me as well.

"Just don't have a fight with Bill tonight." My Dad said laughing; Mum shook her head at him while I laughed at the exchange of looks her face seemed to soften at the sound of his laugh.

"I wont out of choice, but it wouldn't be the first time." I said sighing.

"Why won't he accept it?" Dad asked curiously.

"Well, he does now but in the beginning it was because of the age gap. Sure it's only two years, but because Vic's part Veela he thought that I only liked her for her looks, and it's why we kept it a secret for so long because we knew what Bill was like. But I think the majority of the family knew, other than Bill, that we were basically together. It was only until James saw me seeing her off to Hogwarts and then told everyone that they all knew for sure." I explained.

"James is defiantly something hey?" Mum laughed.

"Yeah I spend a lot of time covering for him." I laughed.

"He's just like James and Sirius. I always had to try to keep them out of trouble." Dad said with a smile on his face.

"You didn't exactly have a clean record though did you Moony?" Sirius asked walking back in with a sly smile.

"You do have a point I suppose." Dad said laughing.

"But there are a few ways to keep him quite; and he's a really nice guy as well, when he's not being cocky then he's just funny; or annoying if he's landed me in something again." I said laughing.

"Yeah, sorry but I thought it was really funny that he announced at a family meal that you had gotten Victoire pregnant; and well done for knocking Bill out, wish I'd been there to see that, Bill's always been pretty good at both duelling and fighting what with being a curse breaker." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Yeah and there's another factor of him being…errr yeah angrier." I said forgetting momentarily that they weren't aware of Bill's attack by Greyback.

"No; what were you going to say?" Mum asked her eyebrow rose.

I sighed and looked between the three of them; they would be fine with knowing, and it wasn't a secret exactly.

"In about two years during the end of Harry's sixth year Death Eaters brake into Hogwarts with the help of Draco Malfoy, and attacked. Dumbledore and Harry weren't at Hogwarts at the time and Dumbledore had called in a few members of the Order to patrol while he was absent, Bill being one of them, unfortunately they were outnumbered and Greyback attacked Bill, but seen as it wasn't full moon Bill isn't a werewolf he just has a permanently scarred face its really quite bad, and he eats extremely rare meat and his anger can cloud his judgement sometimes, but over the years he's calmed down slightly; well towards me that is." I explained.

Their eyes widened in shock as they took in what I had said.

"That's why Dominique and Victoire were so vocal about your right to kill Greyback." Sirius said his voice still shocked.

"Yes, Louis is as well but he doesn't speak about it as much, Bill's a good person it's just hard for his children to see his face without all the scares and knowing what he has to go through." I said.

"I know Harry doesn't get on with Draco or Lucius but for them to allow that to happen…" Dad trailed off frowning.

"Moony we went Hogwarts with Lucius; he was a cowardly bastard even then… His son's probably no better." Sirius snapped.

"Draco has, believe it or not, seen the error of his ways. From what Harry has told me Draco got in far too deep without wanting to ever live a life as a Death Eater, he never wanted that he was forced into it because of his own Fathers decisions, he had no other choice really. He lives for his children now, and they are good kids never uttered the word Mudblood in their lives most likely. He wants to clear the Malfoy name and not have his children and family punished for his mistakes in life. And the majority of our family from my generation get on well with the Malfoy children." I said getting shocked looks again.

"Weasley's and Potter's getting on with Malfoy's?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and a few are slightly closer than friends." I said laughing then added. "But that's not to be repeated."

"We won't say anything; is this what was meant when Fred said something about a Malfoy to Rose?" Mum asked.

"Yes, Scorpius. Their friends from what I know but Dom said that she wouldn't be surprised if there was more to it, and if not now then in the future, apparently he's pretty decent, although Ron wouldn't see that; he still hates the Malfoy's. So if something ever did happen it's going to be awkward to say the least." I explained sighing.

"Ron still hates them to this day?" Mum asked.

"He has reason to; that family put Hermione through a lot." I said uncomfortably.

"Because she's muggle born?" Dad asked anger laced in his voice.

"Yes; before the war at Hogwarts; Harry, Ron and Hermione had ended up at Malfoy Manor; they chose to torture Hermione, well Bellatrix did. Ron has never forgiven them for that and never will." I said in a disgusted voice, Hermione was family to me. She was another figure that had remained constant in my life, trying to give me the best upbringing possible, for that I understood why Ron's fury remained. "She never cracked though, through all the torture, the Circuitous Curse, she never told them what they wanted she lied and gave a cover story." I added proudly, her bravery still astounded me when I thought about what she went through.

"She's always been strong, extremely so, one of the cleverest witches I've ever met, and she's put up with Ron and Harry through the years. When I taught her in her third year, even then I could see the Gryffindor inside her." Dad said with a proud smile on his face although his eyes appeared blank as he thought about what Hermione had suffered.

"Is Harry the same as Ron?" Sirius asked.

"No. He, like Hermione, pitied their family for their weakness; although Harry's anger still runs deep, him and Draco have never and probably will never see eye to eye about certain things but their civil to one another. Harry also doesn't want past prejudices to affect the thoughts of his family although James did have a few issues with the Malfoy's without even knowing them and still has a hatred for the majority of Slytherine's." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sounds like another James I know." Dad said with a sad smile on his face.

"Wait you said, he DID have a few issues; what changed?" Sirius asked.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Talk to James about what changed his mind about the Malfoy's." I said still laughing.

"He'll tell me I'm his Great God Father." Sirius said surely with a smirk on his face.

"He might do; but only Fred and I know for sure; others have guessed but he denies it. Well parts of it." I said laughing.

"Right I'm going to go ask him." Sirius said determinedly, and then added. "And you're coming with me."

"Okay; I'll see you both tomorrow." I said hugging both of my parents again before they walked out of the kitchen and I heard the door shut behind them as they left.

I looked at the door through which they'd left worry still inside me about what would happen between them now.

"Don't worry about them; they'll work things out; Moony just needs to stop worrying so much, it's weird my best friend and my cousin's daughter. Oh well as long as their happy." Sirius said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Well come on then I'll show you to where you'll be staying and we can interrogate James!" He said like an excited child.

I was shaking my head at his antics as we walked up the stairs and stopped outside a door, Sirius poked his head in and was about to call James when I heard my names being called, I looked up and saw Victoire coming down to this level of the house.

"I'll let you guys talk for a bit use the room over there, and we'll talk to James when you're done?" Sirius asked with a suggestive smile on his face.

"I just need to talk to him about something; you're as bad as James, not everything's sexual you know." Victoire stated.

"Not everything. Just the majority of things." Sirius said with a wink and walked into the room.

Victoire sighed and walked to the door Sirius had indicated, opened it and walked in. I followed her and sat next to her on the bed.

I took her hand in mine and waited a few beats before she threw her arms round me crying softly into my neck while I rubbed her back and pulled her closer to me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into my neck. "It's just seeing him without the scars and seeing them, your parents, I just I know how much it means to you and I know its weird that I'm crying but your going to have to say goodbye to them again, when we finally do leave and Teddy I don't want you to go through that but you have to come back you cant stay."

"Vic, listen." She shook her head. "Tor come on; of course I'm coming back, I hadn't even thought about it like how were even going to try getting home, but like I would ever leave you. It's understandable that it's hard seeing your Dad without the scares, and yes it's different seeing my parents but this is what I've always wanted my entire life Vic, I'm not letting anything ruin that; what will happen when we leave will happen, just go with it right now, spend time with your Dad and know that's what he did look like before, sure he has a few scratches on his face now but he doesn't look that different when you really look." I told her pulling her face away and looking her dead in the eye as I spoke.

"Your right. How are you?" She asked resting her hand on my cheek; I leaned slightly into her palm.

"I'm good, Tor I'm so happy. I can hardly contain it, they except me. They care about me. Sure I always knew they would but for them to actually say it to me, even in my wildest dreams just seeing them in person. Them smiling at me I can't even describe it Vic it just feels right like I feel right its just right, how everything should have been." I said fast confused by how I felt myself.

Victoire's eyes shined with happiness no doubt mine were the same.

"I'm just so happy for you Teddy." She said as she kissed me lightly however what started out as an innocent kiss soon got pretty heated as I pulled Victoire closer to me, her thighs on either side of mine, and moved back on the bed my hands travelling all over her flawless body, her hands doing the same to me. I kissed down her neck my hands going under her shirt moving up-

"Sorry to interrupt!" James' gleeful voice came from the doorway.

I looked up to see James stood with Sirius, Fred and Harry all of whom had mixed emotions on their faces: Sirius smug and knowing, Fred uncomfortable but amused at the same time, Harry similar to Sirius except his look wasn't as smug. James however looked thoroughly ecstatic.

"Told you they wouldn't be talking." He said smugly.

I rubbed my forehead angrily while both Victoire and I stood up. She straightened her top and ran her fingers through her hair trying to make it look slightly neater.

Sirius grabbed James and Fred pulling them back in the direction of the room they clearly came from with Harry ushering them out as well with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry for stopping you getting lucky Tori!" James called waving at her while her eyes narrowed dangerously at him she took a step in his direction but I grabbed her arm.

"Ignore him; we'll get him back." I told her as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and held the door open for her.

"Night." She said giving me a hug and kissing my jaw before walking off.

I walked into the room that I'd just seen Harry go in and was met with looks from all the guys in there.

"I should probably apologise to you as well but I had to prove my point. Not much talking gets done." James said laughing while the rest of the room chuckled.

"Actually James; Sirius asked me something about you, and I'd told him to ask you privately but seen as we're proving points right now. Why don't you tell everyone what exactly caused your hatred for the Malfoy's to evaporate?" I asked and smiled as I watched James' face drain of colour.

"I still do hate them." James said his jaw flexing as he looked me squarely in the eyes.

Fred threw him a doubtful look.

I suddenly felt guilty; James was my brother who I loved, a lot, no matter how many problems he caused for me.

"Merlin James, take a joke! I was only saying about how you've become more tolerant of the Malfoy's." I said with a smile; James looked at me in relief and I saw the thanks in his eyes.

Sirius and Fred looked at me knowingly; they both knew I was covering for James and had felt guilty about saying something that really got to him.

"Yeah; well there better than some Slytherine's I suppose." He commented nonchalantly with a shrug.

Looking around the room I saw that numerous sleeping bags and camp bags had been laid out on the floor, and there were sets of shorts and t-shirts in the corner that I noticed Hugo and Louis were already putting on throwing their clothes in a pile in another corner of the room. I walked over to the pile of shorts and t-shirts none would fit me properly so I drew my wand and enlarged a set so that they would fit. I quickly changed as did James, Albus and Fred before grabbing a sleeping bag and sitting on one of the camp beds next to James.

As the rest of the room started talking again about Quidditch and the teachers at Hogwarts now James sat next to me.

"I really am sorry for walking in on you and Tor. I was only messing about but I get that it probably wasn't the right time. How's she doing anyway?" James asked gently, this was the side of James people rarely saw. Apologetic. Sincere. Understanding. Caring.

"Look James you're always going to be doing things like that I'm used to it by now but next time I will throw a curse at you and won't hold Vic back. But apology accepted. She's okay; it's hard for her to see Bill without the scars knowing what he has to go through soon. But she's strong. And James I'm sorry to for bringing up the Malfoy's. Sir-" He cut me off.

"Don't worry about it I probably deserved a low blow. But thanks for covering it up." James said sincerely his eyes wide and honest.

"I'll always cover up for you. You know that. How is everything there anyway?" I asked him, his face turned blank and his eyes flashed with hurt slightly.

"Same as always." He said in a detached voice.

I patted him on the back before he went and sat with Fred.

I sighed as I looked at him. He'd be fine I told myself, he always was.

* * *

_Sooooo; what do you think happened to James that changed his hatred of the Malfoy's? Any ideas?_

_Thoughts on the chapter please i appreciate reviews as they let me know what you guys like or want to read more of or what direction you want this story to go in (:_

_And the more reviews i get the quicker i'll update (:_

_Soo please review and let me know what you think about this chapter (:_

_Holly7795 Ox_

_Reviewwww (:_


	9. Just Friends

_Chapter 9 ; Just Friends _

_I think this may be the shortest amount of time its taken for me to update! only 1O days! :O shocker much? _

_Okay; imm going to sound imensly sad here but i really dont care with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow PART 2! i went to the midnight showing and was like :'( but :D at the same time. to say i thought it was amazing is an understatment! i got home at half three in the morning and was soo happy and sad and basicallly jsut emotional about it all that i couldnt sleep until five in the morning :L and then when i got up i went with a friend to go and see it again :L and i cried agian... sorry but please jsut thoughts on the film itself what did you all think of it?_

_Sooooo in the last chapter there was the issue of the Malfoys raised... alot of you seemed extremly interested in that from your reviews which were all amazing and thank youu soo much for; in this chapter you'll jsut have to see what happens ;)_

_As allways a massive thankyou to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted. _

_A speacial thank you goes to **Ally 7795 **as you became **Alert #1OO** :) _

_**kate** - awwhhh thankyouuu (: hope you like this chapter (:_

_**scentedcandleflames** - im slightly unsure what you meant in your review :/ sorry; but thankyou, hopefully you like this chapter (:_

_**SillyChicha14** - well as the story conitnues im sure it will clear any questions up (:_

_**fruityloops156** - thankyouu; hope you do this one as well (:_

_**serenityselena** - glad you think soo (: yesss please read and let me know what you think (:_

_**Sophie. Westwood **- im sorry i cant say anything on the James and Malfoy situation but im soo pleased with your review (: everything will be revealed soon enough (: well as for Scorpius and Rose i can garente that you'll find out more about them during this chapter ;) yess i enjoy your reviews (:_

_**Jessica682** - well youll jsut have to read on and see ;) hope you enjoy this chapter (:_

_**McGonagall is my idol** - glad you enjoyed it (: ahhaaaa; yes i had considered that but i thought it would add more to the James situation with him walking in and show his character more; and i thought a fight on the first night of them staying may have been toooo soon but thats not to say there wont be some more drama in that department ;) thankyouu for your review as always it really amde me smile (: hope this is quick enough for youu (:_

**_Alice Primrose Granger_**_ - thankyouu (: that sounds really good (: how did it all go for you? did you enjoy it? yess im very sad its ending becasue ive grown up with them ever since the first book came out ive been practically addicted :L awwhhhh glad you like it (: well hope you enjoy this one aswell (: and yes iLOVEDthe premier was jsut brilliant! hope you did as well (:_

**_Belle _**_- gald you enjoyed itt (: well here you go hope this one is as enjoyable (:_

**_Bri P. _**_- oooooo interesting your the only one so far whose looked at the Malfoy/James situation from that angle; but as for an answer to your question im afraid youll ahve to just read on (: sorry for that but wouldnt want to ruin it for youu (: hope this is soon enough (:_

**_Fred-and-Hermione-all-the-way _**_- again im really sorry i can say more on the James/Malfoy situation but your review has made me very happy (: hopefully you'll carry on reading and find out the reason (: but the suggestions and thought are MUCH appriciated, i hope you enjoy this chapter (:_

**_wish right now x _**_- well here you gooo; hope you enjoyyy (:_

_Sooo as i said before i was extermly pleased with your response to the last chapter and all your ideas and thoughts are intresting soo thankyou ever so much (:_

_And remember the more reviews i get the quicker the update ;)_

* * *

**Victoire's POV**

As I walked back up the stairs to Ginny and Hermione's room I thought about what Ted had said about going back to the future.

We had to, but how we were suppose to do that I was still unsure I'd have to talk to Rose about it and see what she could come up with. There was obviously the sparks and colours from Granddad Weasley's car that seemed to be what done it…. But what if the car couldn't do that again? And how would we be able to stop ourselves going back further in time instead of back into the future?

I felt my face harden as I thought about the never ending possibilities.

Well Teddy had said we should just enjoy it at the moment and go with the flow. I knew he was defiantly in no hurry to return no matter what he said; there was a part of him, a very large part of him that would stay in this generation forever with his parents. I knew that he would come back with us. He'd accepted his life now and was happy and content with it, he had all of my family they were his before they were even mine. But there would always be that part of him that longed for his parents. And this was a million dreams come true for Teddy meeting them; just seeing them in person would have been enough for him.

I couldn't be happier for Ted if I tried, seeing his face… his smile would make me feel all warm and tingly on a normal day; but seeing the pure happiness as he first looked at his parents stood on that doorstep spreading across his face I could see it in his eyes, the thrill of meeting them talking with them, and when Tonks hugged him I truly believed he would burst with happiness.

I thought back through my life with Teddy; he'd been my best friend ever since I was born. I remember how much I missed him when he left for Hogwarts, he wrote to me though telling me about everything that happened, but every holiday when he came home from Hogwarts we spent the time together I'd stay round his Grandmothers or we'd both be staying with Harry and Ginny. I cant remember a time when I hadn't loved Teddy he'd been my brother, my best friend and then when I went to Hogwarts I remember first seeing him talking to some pretty black haired girl who hugged him and was laughing with him at breakfast, it was the start of my second year and I felt angry. I didn't even know the girl but I hated her. She was touching and flirting with my best friend. Teddy always had girls around him though throughout all of school. Without even using his gift to change his appearance he was beautiful and clearly I wasn't the only one to notice that.

Then one day in my third year a boy from Teddy's year, Ryan Grimshaw, had tried it on with me, nothing too bad just flirting and trying to chat me up. One of the downfalls of being part Veela they only saw your looks they didn't bother to see whether I was a nice person or if I was intelligent they just saw with their eyes. Teddy had seen what the Ryan was trying to do and had come over…

_*Flashback* _

"_So you got any plans for the weekend beautiful?" Ryan tried again; a cocky grin on his face. Clearly he hadn't got the message yet._

"_Yes actually." I replied stiffly, and went to pick up the book I'd been reading when he took it from me and moved it out of my reach._

"_Come on Victoire give me something to work with here." Ryan said still grinning as he looked at me._

_I saw Teddy start to walk over his face a mixture of emotions that were hard to understand but there was one I recognised instantly. Anger._

_Ryan hadn't realised I wasn't even looking at him until Teddy's hand came down on his shoulder and he turned round._

"_Oh you alright Ted?" Ryan asked him cheerily; clearly not noting his narrowed eyes._

"_She's not interested Grimshaw." His said bluntly._

"_What?" Ryan asked; confusion etched on his face._

"_I said; she's not interested." Teddy repeated._

"_And you'd know that how?" Ryan asked smugly._

"_Because I've known her all her life and can tell by just looking at her face that she's not interested in you." Teddy said then without giving Ryan the chance to reply he came and took my hand which was resting on the arm of the chair and pulled me up he then led me out of the common room and through the portrait hole._

_We didn't speak as we walked in silence our hands still clutching each others. It wasn't until we__ were out of the castle and were stood by the Black Lake that he broke the silence._

"_Vic I cant take it anymore." He said in a low and hurt voice as he dropped my hand and covered his face with his hands._

"_Take what?" I asked in some confusion. True I had my hopes on what he'd say but the very idea of him- No there was no way that could be what was bothering him._

"_This. Us." He whispered. The last word seemed to linger in the surrounding air._

_I reached up and tried to pull his hands from his face. Unfortunately with him being as strong as he was I couldn't move his hands until he finally caved and let them be pulled away by me. _

"_What about us Ted?" I asked still refusing to let my heart get the better of me._

"_You can't tell me that you don't feel it too." He said his eyes boring into mine his voice strong and firm now._

_I swallowed thickly and shook my head._

"_I don't know what you're talking about Teddy." I told him looking away from his eyes._

_His hands grabbed my face and forced me to look at him._

"_Yes. Yes you do Tor." He said his eyes desperate._

"_No. Teddy I-" His lips pressed against mine stopped my protest._

_It was just the lightest pressure from his lips but it was enough. _

_My eyes closed as __I felt my heart race at a stupid pace, so loud I could hear it thump in my ears and a fire burn somewhere deep inside me. I was so shocked that the lightest of touches could cause such a reaction inside me._

_And as quickly as his lips had been on mine they weren't. I opened my eyes and saw his eyes open and staring back at mine._

"_I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry Tor, it's just I had to make you see and I know you just see me as your best friend__, your brother even but-" this time it was me who joined our lips._

_More passionate than the first kiss. I moved my hands up his chest and round his broad shoulders and locked my fingers at the back of his neck. My lips moving against his in a gently but fierce way. He happily responded once he got over the initial shock his hands moving from my face down my body to rest of my hips and pull our bodies together. I shivered at the feel of his body pressed so tightly against mine. His tongue flicked lightly over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth as his tongue moved into my mouth and met mine, it wasn't an aggressive kiss just passionate and a release of all the pent up emotions._

_I don't know how long we stood kissing for but eventually we pulled away and he leaned down and rested his forehead against mine, his eyes smiling at mine._

"_Are you going to say I shouldn't have done that either?" I asked him lightly a smirk on my face, he laughed._

"_Your only thirteen though Tor.__ And I'm fifteen." He said his voice sad._

"_It's only two years." I said lightly._

"_I suppose." I said his tone wavering slightly._

"_We don't have to tell anyone, and we don't even know what THIS is, we could just see where it goes?" I suggested._

"_Yeah, let's just go with the flow of it." Teddy said smiling as he leaned down to kiss me again._

_*Flashback*_

We really had just gone with the flow after that. It had brought us good times and bad but we'd always had each other through it all. We managed to keep it from my dad until I was sixteen when James announced to our family that we really were together. I was pretty sure they all knew and James had just confirmed all their suspicions and they were happy for us.

I smiled as I walked back into the room I would be sleeping in with all the girls and saw them all dotted around the room, Molly and Lucy were asleep in a bed next to where Dominique was sat; on her own camp bed. Lily was lying under the covers of Ginny's bed. Ginny was sat on top of the covers so she could see everyone in the room. Hermione and Rose were both sat on the other proper bed in the room which I knew was Hermione's and Roxy was sat on a camp bed near where mine was with a sleeping bag wrapped tightly around her as she listened to the conversation.

The conversation however stopped as I walked in.

"Well, didn't think we'd be seeing you for another couple of hours." Dominique said laughing as she wriggled her perfect eyebrows suggestively.

"You can thank James that." I said sourly but laughed as did the rest of the room.

"How has he survived this long?" Ginny asked in a serious tone.

"With a lot of persuasion from Teddy." I said laughing.

"Three guess on his persuasion tactics." Dominique said laughing. Hermione and Ginny's eyes widen slightly as the other girls laughed.

"Oh be quite." I said laughing.

"How do you know what their talking about?" Ginny asked Lily.

"It's obvious. He tiggles her to get her to change her mind, that's what Dommi told me." Lily smiled at Dominique who winked back at her.

"Oh right." Ginny said throwing Dominique a look of thanks to which she smiled.

I walked over and changed into the shorts and t-shirts that were in the corner and sat next to Roxy.

"So was it just James?" Hermione asked.

"No Harry, Fred and Sirius were brought along for proof that we weren't 'talking'. We were actually talking though, things just got a bit yea." I said.

"Well James and Fred are ALWAYS together. And oh right you guys got a bit carried away in the whole 'talking' thing right?" Roxy asked with a sly smile on her face. There really was no doubting who her Father and his twin were.

"We were talking… To begin with." I said.

"Whatever you say Tor…" Dominique trailed off suggestively.

"Had it never crossed any of your minds what its like for Teddy and that he really did need to speak to Vic?" Rose asked sharply.

Realization flashed across everyone's face as they looked at me, I just smiled sadly.

"How's he doing?" Dominique asked me her face apologetic.

"He's good, he's really good, he's just so happy seeing them and hearing their voices for himself." I said smiling as I spoke about him.

"It must have been so hard for him." Hermione said in a detached voice.

"Well he's always been apart of our family. He was Nanny Weasley's first Grandchild, obviously he's got Nanny Tonks but he's always had our entire family." Lily said happily.

"And he had Harry. Who as you know understood what he goes through more than anyone." I said to Ginny and Hermione both of whom looked saddened by the mention of Harry's lack of a real family through his younger life. "But he's fine with it. He knows why they died and what for; to make a better life for him. A better world for him to grow up in and what they died for indirectly gave him Harry and you two and Ron, who always looked after him." I continued.

"Yeah he's always been family." Rose said smiling.

"By everything but blood. And that doesn't matter anyway." Roxy said smiling.

"Yeah, like seriously he's the older brother figure for like all of us. He looked out for all of us when he was at Hogwarts and even after he left if we ever were to have any trouble he'd have a word and it would all be sorted. And he's one of the only people that can keep James in check, so he's great to have on your side if you're having a war with James." Dominique laughed.

"Like you need help in an argument with James, all you have to do is threaten his place on the Team and he shuts up or say that you'll tell the entire female population at Hogwarts that he's got some problem down below and he won't say anything to you." Rose laughed.

"It's true I do have some control over him. But not on the level of Teddy, or Fred. I swear they know something about him but just won't tell us." Dominique said as though she were telling some huge piece of gossip.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, Teddy or Fred would never say though, no matter what James does their far too loyal to him but then James is with them I suppose." Rose said.

"True James does keep their secrets when he really has to." I said.

"So is my future son as much of a player as he appears to be?" Ginny asked awkwardly.

"Well; he does get a lot of girls but that's mainly because he's like the trouble maker of the school, Quidditch star, he's pretty easy on the eyes, and it doesn't hurt that he's a Potter, son of the famous Harry Potter." I explained smiling.

"Being Harry's son means that much?" Ginny asked blankly.

"Well think how famous Harry was throughout school Gin, think once he defeats Voldermort people would be even more obsessed no doubt." Hermione said looking at the rest of us for confirmation.

"Yes you've got it pretty much right mum, Uncle Harry became some sort of symbol of belief for the future and it being brighter." Rose said.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and smiled brightly.

"I'm just so happy that you and Harry finally do get together." Hermione told Ginny excitedly.

"Guess you were right." Ginny said blushing.

"Yeah she was, as soon as you started dating other guys Uncle Harry got jealous to say the least." Rose said laughing.

Ginny blushed but held her head up.

"Yeah and how you got together was so cute." Dominique said smiling at her Aunt.

"Err… how did we get together?" Ginny asked clearly feeling slightly odd at asking.

"Well in your fifth year and Uncle Harry's sixth he had a fight with Draco Malfoy and used a rather nasty curse which landed Draco in a lot of pain in the Hospital Wing for some time and Harry as a punishment was given detention that ran through that years Quidditch Final. Harry being the Captin was naturally ashamed. But you won none the less and when Harry returned from detention and went to the common room and saw that you were all celebrating he said it was clear you'd won the Cup and then you ran to hug him and as he hugged you he kissed you and BINGO!" Dominique said smiling at Auntie Ginny who was blushing slightly.

"Yeah but he did break up with her a few months later." Roxy said.

"Yeah but only to keep her safe from Voldermort!" Dominique retorted.

"Well I weren't saying it as though he just finished with her for someone else was I?" Roxy demanded.

"Be quite! Their together now that's all that matters." I said.

"Yeah!" Lily shouted from where she was laying.

The room laughed at Lily's sudden outburst.

"Don't laugh!" Lily shouted which made everyone laugh more while Lily pouted at us all. Ginny in a very motherly manner pulled her into a hug which Lily returned as she gripped onto her younger mother.

"Mummy?" Lily asked.

"Erm, yeah?" Ginny asked clearly still not used to the title of Mummy.

"Do you love Daddy; even now?" Lily asked curiously.

Ginny was quite for a few moments as she sat looking at Lily.

"Well I've always liked him." Ginny said uncomfortably after a few moments of silence.

"For the sake of your future self don't say something like that in front of James." Rose said smiling kindly at Auntie Ginny whose face hardened.

"Wait how did Ron and Hermione get together?" Ginny asked suddenly; her eyes smug and knowing as she looked at a rather flustered Hermione who had been fine until the mention of Ron.

"Well I'm sure we don't want to hear about that." Hermione said looking away.

"Hermione; it's been painfully obvious that you two would get together at some point. Even through all you're bickering." Ginny said smiling at Hermione who smiled in response.

"Fine; how did it happen?" Aunt Hermione asked quickly.

"During the War. Well to understand you have to sort of know the back story but basically you started a campaign about magical creature's rights and Dad wasn't as supportive as he could have been about it. Then during the time you Dad and Uncle Harry spent before the actual War; Dad left the two of you because of a fight he and Uncle Harry had he expected you to go with him because over the years you'd grown closer and even closer while on the run. But you didn't leave Uncle Harry on his own and Dad came back eventually you of course didn't speak to him for a little while but you came round eventually. Then during the War at Hogwarts Dad mentioned about how the house elves would still be in the kitchen and Uncle Harry asked if he were saying that they should get them to fight again then Dad said, in your words here Mum, in a deadly serious voice 'no we cant order them to die for us.' And then you ran and kissed him not even caring that Uncle Harry was there. And after that the rest was history." Rose said laughing at her mother's bright red face.

"Well he finally came round to your way of thinking." I said smiling at Auntie Hermione.

She smiled back slightly her eyes seemed slightly wet but I don't think anyone else noticed. Clearly her feelings for Ron were already there…

"So you're with Teddy, what about the rest of you?" Auntie Ginny asked.

"Well I see no point in sticking to one guy." Dominique said shrugging at Ginny and Hermione's shocked expressions.

"What? At least that way it prevents all the heart ache and bullshit the majority of girls throughout Hogwarts go through. There's little to no chance of a relationship that started at school ever lasting sure there are some exceptions but I'm just not one of them besides one guy gets boring after a while." Dominique said winking at me.

"One guys defiantly enough for me." I said winking back to which she shrugged and laughed.

"You would say that, you've been with him how long now?" Roxy asked.

"Errrr, officially together? With everyone knowing? I was about sixteen." I said.

"Yeah but we know you guys were with each other **YEARS** before you told anyone; even your friends." Rose said.

"No some of our friends knew." I corrected.

"Yeah it would have been slightly odd if the guys just found you wondering around their dorm in Teddy's shirts every morning and not suspecting a thing." Dominique said with a smirk on her face.

"You'd spend the night in the boy's dorms?" Hermione asked me shocked.

"Yeah, but I only spent the nights after I was like fifteen, he was in seventh year then and the majority of guys in his dorm would have their girlfriends in with them." I explained.

"I thought you lost it when you were fourteen." Roxy said confused as she looked at me.

So this was going to turn into a talk about my sex life. GREAT. I'll cut her off right here.

"Yes I did but I wasn't sleeping with him through the nights then." I said. "And were not talking about things like that anymore." I added on sharply.

"Fourteen?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Well I think that conversation should end there." Hermione said sharply I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah now that we're not with the boys; Rose what's really with you and Scorpius?" Dominique asked excitedly while Rose flushed bright red and looked down.

"Nothing. We're just friends." Rose said quickly that combined with the blush confirmed that she was lying.

"Sureeeeeee." Roxy sang but was smiling kindly at Rose.

"You can say. We won't tell the others you know that." I said smiling at her kindly.

"I know you won't but still." She said her stunning fiery red hair falling over her face as she looked down.

"But what?" Hermione asked her gently.

"I don't really know. We get on really well and are good friends and we spend more time together than most people know but I don't know if it would be any more." Rose said in a confused voice.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. There are more than just feelings of friendship there." Dominique said grinning at Rose who smiled back slightly.

"But nothing would ever happen." She said glumly.

"Don't listen to your Dad. He'd be happy for you I'm sure." I said.

"Yeah he'd get over himself." Dominique added.

"And if he doesn't well who cares? It's your life." Roxy stated smiling.

"Why would Ron have a problem with Scorpius?" Hermione asked though there was a slight knowing look in her eye.

"He's in Slytherine." Rose mumbled and we all threw her a look that told her to be honest.

"That's not so bad. Ron would get over that." Ginny said although her eyes kept glancing at the rest of us.

"Yes Rose he's your father he would be happy as long as you are." Hermione said smiling at Rose.

"That's not all." Rose said glumly.

"What else? What could upset your father more than him being in Slytherine?" Hermione asked.

Those of us from the future looked uncomfortable at her question both Ginny and Hermione noticed and their faces furrowed in confusion.

"Not just Dad. **All** the Family." Rose corrected her.

"Not all of them would Rose. We don't and the others who've come back with us don't care." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Well as long as he makes you happy I don't care." Hermione said hugging Rose.

"But you will in the future." Rose said her eyes welling up. It was no secret thanks to Uncle Ron what Aunt Hermione had gone through, sure Hermione wouldn't blame Scorpius but what his family done to her would be something she would never forget.

"I don't think she would Rose. He's not them." I said she looked up at me and I nodded back smiling.

She took a deep breath and looked at the wall in the corner as she spoke.

"Scorpius is a Malfoy."

* * *

_Soooo; thoughts on how Ginny and Hermione will take to this piece of news? _

_I know there wasnt much on James in this chapter and the whole Malfoy situation that many of you seemed so interested in; but i did slip in a mention of soemthing about James; did anyone spot it and its signifigance?_

_We also got a look into Victoire and Teddy's past with this chapter what did you guys think of that?_

_As you can probably tell from this chapter; there is much more to the Scorpius/Rose stroy but what exactly is still unknown; let me know on your thougths there please (:_

_Soooo please review, becasue the more reviews i get the faster i update ;)_

_Holly7795 Ox_

_Reviewwww (:_


	10. Female Fury

_Chapter 1O ; Female Fury_

_Sooooo majorr apologise here :/ iknow isaid the more reviews the faster ill update but iwent on holiday idd forgotten how soon after it was like the next day virtually; then unfortunatly when igot back things with friends and family had arisen and have taken priority and this had to take a backseat ihope you can all understand; and id writtern half of this chapter then forgot to save it and start again soo imm soo sorry for the wait hope you forgive mee (:_

_Next update will be alot quicker than this one as long as the reviews and stats reamin high (:_

_And as youve all waited soo long for this chapter ithought you deserved a look into James' perspective of things (:_

_Soooo the Malfoy mystery was still on many of your minds in the last chapter and it may just be answered in this onee... we also had girly time in the last chapter and a look back into Teddy and Victoire's past which iknow many of you commented on (:_

_As always a big thankyouu to everyone who read, reviewed, favrioted and alreted._

_A special thankyou goes to **McGonagal is my idol**for becoming **Review #1OO**. i must admit inever thought iwould ever get 1OO reviews soo imm extremly happy with that (:_

_**Alexa Rene Malfoy**- ahhaaaa; well sorry fro the wait but here you goo (:_

_**Tiff** - ohhh goood (: glad you liked ittt (: yeaaaa ireally cried in the film as well was when you saw into Snape's memories that the flood gates opened; interesting youll just have to read on to see what happens (:_

_**Jessica682**- well hopefully you'll find out something in this chapter (: iagree its her decision... and again sorry for the wait :/_

_**brilliantbluelights** - thankyouu (: ohhh im glad you liked itt (: ohhh okayyy; hope you enjoy this chapter aswell (:_

_**inunarubleachfan14** - well there might be a reaction and if there is let me know what you think about itt (:_

_**McGonagal is my idol**- firstly thankyouu for your review as you were **#1OO**which made me stupidly happy soo yess thankyouu! now back to your review; sorry for the cliffhanger thougth id throw jsut a tiny one in there; glad you enjoyed the chapterrr (: yeaaa only ten days! again im soo sorry fro the wait but ihope you can understand why that was (: let me know what you think of this chapter (:_

_**Belleblu13**- thankyouu soo much for your reviews they really made me smile (: awwhhh thanky you im glad you like the story (: fair guess well read on to see if your right (: well i hope this chapter doesnt dissapoint but read and review letting me know what you think about this chapter (:_

_**Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills**- heyy; ohh thankyouuu (: yeaa becasue their younger than them they didnt realise but imm the same with my own aunts true inever say things as bad as that; well sober anyway :L hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think (:_

_**Sophie. Westwood**- heyy; awwhhh imm soo sorry as isaid before iwent on holiday a day or two after iposted 'Just Friends' and didnt realise the holiday was soo soon :/ and then since ivee been back theirs been serious problems with family and friends soo this naturally had to be put off ihope you can understand and will stay interested in the story and let me know what you think (: yes i do live in England; and unfortuantly we didnt get it untill the 15th like you said where is it that you live? SAMEEEE; well iwill admit ivee struggled to find Daniel Radcliff attractive... prisioner of azkaban was his best looking i think; and iwill also admit that Albus Potter was seriously cutesy like not in a fanciable way he was just really cute (: and ithink Dan did look pretty good in 19years later; ohhh im glad you think sooo (: ahahahaaaa dotn worrie no ones normal least of all me :L well here it is; please review and let me know what you think next chapter should be sooner (:_

_**Fred-and-Hermione-all-the-way**- ohhh im glad you liked itt (: yes there were some important information mention in girly gossip as you put it (: well heres the update iknow its not very soon but ihope you enjoy this chapter (:_

_**LoveIsThis** - thankyouu (: hope you like this chapter aswell (:_

_**imsuchanut**- thankyouu very much (: well ivee already ssaid about what casued the delay :/ but ihope you enjoy this chapter (:_

_**kaco**- ohhh thankyouu (: imm glad you love the story (: well here you goo hope it doesnt dissapoint (:_

_**ginny evans**- thankyou for your reviews (: they were much appriciated (: well here you goo im sorry for the wait and ihope you enjoy this chapterr (:_

_**aerilynblack**- imm glad you enjoyed itt (: well here you goo hope you enjoy (:_

_**Cherriesxoxo2496**- awwhhhh thankyouuu (: well here you goo hope you enjoy this chapterrr (:_

_Also the song for this chapter is **The Only Exception - Paramore**; imm sure you'll all understand this choice of song at the end of the chapter ;)_

_Remeber the more updates iget the quicker the next update will be ;) and this time iactually mean that :L_

_Enjoyyyyyyyy.._

* * *

**James POV**

As I sat there looking around the crowded room, my eyes settled on the moon that was peaking through the gap in the curtains.

So bright it lit up the world in such a unique way. It was the only light in the dark.

The moon reminded me of her. But then so did the sun. Everything reminded me of her.

I shook my head and looked away from the moon.

Fred nudged my arm and I turned to him.

"How you doing?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked quickly; my eyes narrowing at him.

"You had that look on your face, and after what Teddy said. I was just wondering." Fred said shaking his head and looking away.

I felt bad instantly; Fred was my best friend and he would always look out for me. He even knew about her. He never told another soul though and he was there if I ever needed to talk. Not in an unmanly way just if I needed to get it off my chest how much she annoyed me he'd listen with a knowing smile but kept his comments to himself on that subject for once, he knew the truth though.

"I didn't mean it that way, Fred." I said quietly looking down. He patted my shoulder and smiled knowingly at me as I looked up at him.

"Don't worry that was polite for you." He joked.

"Shut up." I said laughing.

"Naaa; its too much fun winding you up Jamie." He said and laughed as my face frowned at the annoying nickname.

I pushed him of his bed and he fell on the floor, he reached up and pulled me down as well shoving me back against my Dads bed.

"Oi you two behave." Teddy said from his bed smiling at us.

"Never." Me and Fred said together as we got up and moved back towards our beds pushing each other as we went.

"You sound just like your Dad when he was trying to stop me and James fighting." Sirius told Ted laughing.

Teddy's face lit up at the comment as did mine as I thought about my Grandfather and his best friend who was sat before me.

"Hopefully he had more luck than I do." Teddy laughed.

"Nope." Sirius said smiling as the room laughed.

"Come on Ted we aren't that bad!" Fred said pulling a hurt face as did I.

"Are you forgetting what you did to Uncle Percy?" Teddy asked.

All of us from the future broke out into laughter at the memory but then two faint pops could be heard and Uncle George and Uncle Fred appeared by the door, dressed in their pyjamas that were just shorts and t-shirts like the rest of us, clearly having just apparated into the room.

They waved their wands together and conjured two more camp beds and sleeping bags.

"Didn't think we'd miss out on all the fun did you?" Uncle George asked.

"Surely the fun only starts when we arrive." Uncle Fred commented.

"Quite right Fred." Uncle George agreed.

"Anyway; what were you all laughing about when we turned up?" Uncle Fred asked the room at large.

"Well we're not entirely sure, but apparently these two done something to Percy." Sirius said motioning to me and Fred.

"What did you do?" Uncle George asked quickly.

"Yeah hope you got the prat good." Uncle Fred said smirking evilly.

"Especially after what he's just done." Uncle Ron added.

"What's Uncle Percy just done Dad?" Hugo asked Uncle Ron who smiled brightly at Hugo upon the word 'Dad'.

"He err… He's sided with the Ministry over his own family, he doesn't believe that Voldermort's back, and he had some argument with Dad about it. So he's a dickhead basically." Uncle Ron summarised.

"Don't let Aunt Hermione hear you use words like that; she cursed your tongue to the roof of your mouth the last time you called someone a 'dickhead'." Albus laughed, Uncle Ron covered his mouth quickly then realised that Hermione was around and seemed to relax slightly.

"So she doesn't ease up once we're together?" He asked hesitantly.

"Ron this is Hermione were talking about." Harry said giving Ron a look.

"I suppose." Ron sighed.

"But you love her SO dearly you manage to see past the curses thrown your way." George said holding his hands to his chest and throwing them out from his body as though declaring his own love and then bringing his hands close to him again and pretending to wipe tears out of his eyes while the rest of us broke out into fits of laughter while Ron's face turned a colour that rivalled his hair and looked furiously towards George.

"Is his love for Hermione as great as his love for- or should I say- his love _WAS_ for Victor Krum?" Fred Senior asked laughing at the silently fuming Ron.

"I never loved Krum he was a right prat. Walking around as though he owns the place, with his stupid little accent." Ron fumed using large hand gestures to exaggerate the feelings of anger.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that he got with Aunt Hermione just last year in this time scale?" I asked smirking at him and raising an eyebrow.

His eyes narrowed at me and he went to open his mouth when Dad beat him to it.

"James…" He said giving me a warning look; it was weird on his young face.

I really did look so much like him it was almost like looking into a mirror apart from his eyes and his hair was shorter than mine, where mine just fell into my eye line and was easy to just ruffle whereas dad's was shorter but still looked like mine and Al's inky mess of hair. His nose was also a little longer than mine, and I was bigger than he was but apart from that we really were alike, in our facial features I had the same shaped eyes, mouth and jaw line; sure we looked similar in our time but clearly he was many years older than me so the similarities differed and clearly I never had that scar that made him as famous as he was.

I sighed and kept my mouth shut, I had respect for my dad. Even at the age he was now.

"Victor I love you-"

"Victor I do-"

"When we're apart-"

"My heart beats only for-"

"Youuuu!" The twins sung the last word together while prancing around the room and finished on one knee in front of Ron with their left arms outstretched and their right fisted over their hearts.

The room was roaring with laughter at the look of sheer fury on Ron's face as he spluttered in anger.

It was quite some time till the room calmed down; Fred and George still kneeled before Ron once the laughter quietened then Ron opened his mouth anger and embarrassment etched across his face.

"You- you bastards you!" He shouted at them which caused both Fred and George to smile even brighter as a shrill voice penetrated the air.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Everyone froze at the sound and turned to look towards the door.

"Blimey Hermione you don't half sound like Mum!" Ron spoke in relief.

"Oh I'm much worse." Aunt Hermione assured him in a terrifying tone; Hugo looked at his Dad and simply shook his head at his dad's foolishness.

We'd all faced the wrath of Aunt Hermione at some point and it wasn't an enjoyable experience for the majority of people. Me and Fred had endured it countless times but there was always something quite funny at seeing Aunt Hermione getting so worked up.

"And to think you're a father one day with language like that!" She continued and the young Ron flinched at her voice and the look of daggers he was receiving.

"Well they were asking for it!" Ron shouted back while the rest of us from the future groaned as we were only too familiar with the result of Ron trying to defend himself when he was clearly in the wrong.

"Can you love birds take this little lovers tiff outside; some of us have bonding time with our future family to do." Fred Senior said in a bored tone casually twirling his wand between his fingers. Both Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron blushed at George's comment but kept their faces stern.

Hermione glared at him but turned and walked out the door holding it open.

"Well." Hermione asked Ron sharply indicating the open door.

"Oh." He stated dumbly before he quickly jumped off his bed and walked out of the room a nervous look on his face as Hermione glared at him then all of us in the room as she shut the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut the muffled voices began it sounded like a quite mummer.

"Wow she must be really ripping into him, if we can even hear that much." Sirius said laughing lightly.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"The doors are enchanted to keep out the majority of noise obviously they can be reversed or strengthened so we would hear nothing but since this place became Head Quarters it was decided that all the rooms would have these charms strengthened in case any subjects from the meeting were brought up outside of the room of meeting which always has repellent charms." Sirius explained.

"It's really annoying that you have those charms." George muttered.

"Would you really want to hear what Hermione's probably screaming at him?" Dad asked a smile on his face.

"Not particularly; but it would be fun to see Ron squirming or trying to argue back." Fred Senior laughed.

Just then you could hear Uncle Ron say "WHAT?" quite clearly but then the voices disappeared.

"I'll take a look." Sirius said and poked his head out the door.

The sound of Hermione and Ron's voice assaulted all of our ears instantly. Sirius opened the door further so we could all see Ron and Hermione stood glaring at each other.

"Your prejudices will alienate you further so you better stop them now because I will not be accepting them in the future!" Hermione was saying her face tilted up slightly so she was looking Ron dead in the face.

"And what about their prejudices? Huh Hermione? Are you forgetting what that tosser is like now let alone in the future!" Ron spat back.

"I can understand your issues with them now. You have every right. But get over them quickly because in the future as I have already said I will not tolerate it and you will not preach this silliness to our children do you understand me?" Hermione spoke loudly and clearly in a voice that channelled Grandma Weasley right down to her pronunciation.

"What are you two arguing about?" Harry asked walking over to them.

Ron opened his mouth to speak when Hermione covered his mouth with her hand and turned to face the room seeming surprised. Clearly she hadn't realised that she now had an audience.

"None of your business Harry Potter. And you will not speak a word about this otherwise I can assure you that your future self will be living else where; when Rose and Hugo go back." Hermione said bluntly.

Ron pulled her hand off his mouth and looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"I wasn't going to tell him; believe it or not I'm not that_ heartless_." He spat at Hermione and she seemed taken a back by the venom in his voice.

"Go on tell us." I spoke up.

"James." Snapped Dad and Teddy at once.

"Honestly you're all dying to know; just because I have the balls to ask." I said with a cocky grin.

"Don't talk like that." Dad said firmly.

I looked away; god he was a serious teenager.

"It's alright for you Teddy; you'll get it out of Vic anyway." Fred Junior said laughing, the twins joined in his laughter as they looked at Teddy knowingly.

"Well goodnight." Hermione said in a hurt voice as she looked at a point in the back of the corner; before anyone could reply she turned and climbed the stairs silently. Ron let out a deep sigh as he looked after her.

He shook his head and then suddenly shut the door in Dad and Sirius' face.

Dad sighed as he walked back over to his bed.

"Well anyone know what Hermione was on about?" George asked we all shook our heads other than Al who sat looking thoughtful.

"What you thinking Al?" I asked my brother who jumped as he looked at me.

"Oh; nothing." Albus said his face still confused as though he were trying to connect the dots to something.

"No something's bothering you; what is it?" I asked him.

Everyone was watching me and Albus now; he seemed reluctant to answer but at the same time I knew he would say.

"Well think whose Uncle Ron's most protective over minus Aunt Hermione." Albus said.

"Rose and Hugo." Fred stated looking at Albus as though he were stating the obvious.

"Exactly and what did Aunt Hermione say just then to Uncle Ron about Rose and Hugo." Albus continued.

"She said something along the lines of preaching silliness to their children." Teddy said his face showing he could take a guess where this was heading.

"Yes; so what has Uncle Ron always preached to the majority of us?" Albus asked smiling as he had clearly raced ahead and understood the argument.

"Not to be in any house other than Gryffindor… Hate Slytherin's but Aunt Hermione shuts him up on that one; ex Death Eater children watch out for…" Fred listed.

"Exactly and which ex Death Eater did he have a problem with the most?" Albus asked.

I saw where he was going with this and he smiled at me as he saw realization pass over my face.

"No way!" I shouted eyes wide and disbelieving.

"I think so." Albus said smiling at me.

"She would have said by now… wouldn't she?" I asked dumb founded.

"Someone clue the rest of us in." Sirius stated looking at me.

"He thinks that there's something going on between Rose and Scorpius Malfoy… But I doubt it; sure we tease her about how their friends but it's not as though they spend loads of time together or even show an interest in each other; right Al?" I asked quickly; Rose couldn't be going out with him it was just stupid to even think that. I mean she was friends with him and we teased her and sure she blushed every time we said anything about him or Malfoy's or Slytherin's but we'd only been winding her up…

"Yeah I think their friends like I've seen them outside of class together and they speak in class and seem pretty happy; and look at it James; I bet the girls asked Rose about Scorpius because you and Fred mentioned about Malfoy in the kitchen not to mention she blushed when you said that as well and then when Rose told them their was something going on or I don't know whatever; Aunt Hermione would know that the biggest issue there would be Uncle Ron so she came and had a go at him." Albus summarised.

Albus had to be wrong. He must have been way off with this one. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, but then Malfoy's of this generation seemed to differ… especially-

_**No James. **_

"There's a lot of guessing and no facts in that theory." Teddy said always pointing out the truth of the matter.

"Yeah Al; seriously your mind goes off on these big thoughts and seriously he's a Malfoy!" Fred stated, he glanced quickly my way at the mention of Malfoy but looked away just as quickly I noticed Teddy's eyes flickered towards me as did Sirius'.

I felt my face harden as I understood their looks. Just like he was a Malfoy, so was _she_. And that thought never stopped me; I didn't care what _her_ last name was. That didn't matter to me; it wasn't important. But for me to them judge Scorpius because of his name, the same as _hers_, that was wrong of me. But I wouldn't change; the only exception was _her_. She would never be seen as a Malfoy by me. Sure she showed her Malfoy traits, often as well, but that was her and I wouldn't want her to change.

It was hearing Dad speak that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Malfoy has children?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Sure he'd heard early that Draco did have children; but the concept of people he knew now at the age of fifteen would someday have children would be kind of freaky I guess.

"Yeah." I mumbled looking away from his gaze and up at the moon peaking through the curtains again.

I felt Fred nudge me and I looked at him as he smiled sympathetically I sighed and smiled back half heartedly.

"Come on James think of all the shit we can give both Rose _and_ Scorpius if there is anything going on. We get to pull the big brother card much sooner than we planned sure but it gives us a perfectly good excuse to start something with the Slytherin's and you know Wayne and his dickheads will get involved." Fred grinned at me trying to cheer me up again.

"Why would Wayne get involved?" Louis asked innocently.

"Well the houses' all look out for each other. Like if there are any problems in Gryffindor with the younger ones say with the Hufflepuff's then all the house will get involved well not all the house but a fair few; it's sort of like we look out for our own." Fred explained.

"Things haven't changed then." George smiled.

"Not even from my time at Hogwarts." Sirius smiled.

"The old rivalry will always be there I think." Ted said laughing.

"Still mainly between Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Sirius asked me and Fred.

We both raised our eyebrows at him to say 'are you really asking that?' he smiled knowingly at us.

But then I thought of _her _she was Slytherin and the hate I felt towards some Slytherin's I never felt towards _her _sure I found _her _annoying as hell and she'd wind me up but I could never hate _her_ the thought alone was just wrong.

"Not all Slytherin's are bad though." I found myself saying and instantly regretted it as soon as the words had left my mouth as every head in the room turned to face me. I felt my face fall slightly before Fred gave me a look and I placed the cocky exterior back on.

"Oh I know what he's on about!" Sirius declared grinning broadly at me. But I thought I caught a quick look of sympathy before his eyes turned teasing.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Dad asked grinning at his Godfather.

"Slytherin girls. Now _they_ are something else." Sirius said with a grin on his face winking at me to which I didn't know whether to laugh or show my terror at what he was really implying and how I really had to agree _she _really was something else entirely. I laughed half heartedly but no one seemed to notice or so I thought till Teddy looked my way and smiled gently.

"Sirius please tell me you didn't!" Fred Senior shouted while laughing.

"Seriously Fred?" George asked him with a raised eyebrow while the room broke into laughter as Fred had a look of remembrance on his face then he grinned proudly.

"Okay so I take that back." Fred Senior said still grinning.

Dad was looking at him in shock.

"But Fred you hate the Slytherin's as much as the rest of us." He said confused.

"Well as your _son _has pointed out Harry there are a few exceptions to the wannabe death eater clan." Fred Senior laughed at Dad who cracked a grin as he looked towards me I pulled the cheekiest grin I had and knew that I'd pulled it off as always by the looks on everyone's face at me.

To me there was only one exception though.

If it wasn't for _her _I wouldn't tolerate any Slytherin's. But she'd made me see how prejudices had caused the War in the first place and I would be no better than a muggle hating Death Eater if I held grudges against people just for who their parents were. I remember her having a go at me about it some time in first year when I'd said something to Crispin Nott about the saying 'like father like son' defiantly applied with him and his Death Eater father when he'd pushed Lacy Jones over; _she_ didn't understand that none of it applied to her my anger that way had been directed at her words, I hadn't even been able to think about who had been saying them.

_*Flashback*_

_She ruffled her perfectly straight blonde hair, so blonde that it appeared white, in an angry gesture. I could tell from her piercing grey eyes that she was angry as they were narrowed._

"_James, what makes you think you're any better than the Death Eaters? You hate people your own age and even ones a lot younger than you for their surnames or what house they get sorted into. Being a Slytherin doesn't automatically mean you're a muggle hating, darks arts loving, psychopath you know!" She spat at me. "We can't help who are parents are. It just so happens that your parents come out as the shining stars in the papers. Shame people don't see you for what you really are." She continued venom pouring from every word that came out of her mouth. _

"_You think you can play the hard done by card. Your parents were Death Eaters and it wouldn't surprise anyone here if you turned out just the same." Fred sneered at her._

"_And you; living off your father and his twins name. You may look like them but you can't expect the world to just fall into your lap because of who your parents and family are. It makes you ignorant clearly." She shouted getting right into Fred's face I saw hurt flash briefly across Fred's face as she spoke of our late Uncle Fred._

_Fury raced through my veins as she spoke of Uncle Fred the Uncle we'd never met. All thoughts of my feelings and the consequences of my words left my mind as I jumped to the defence of my family as I always would do. I even forgot of whom I was speaking to as the fury clouded over my judgement. This Slytherin had over stepped the mark._

"_How dare you speak of our Uncle. When it was on of **your** **kind** who murdered him for defending his friends and family!" I shouted at her. I saw her face fall into a scared look but she quickly covered it up with her arrogant sneer though her eyes still held the fear and hurt from my words._

"_You would hold against me, the mistakes and wrong doing my ancestors made. WE are not them. Clearly everyone is there own person. And as for 'my kind' I disagree the thought of what some of my relatives did to others makes me feel physically sick but I'm proud of my parents and who **I** am. Your families faced prejudices throughout their entire lives and fought to make it a world without judgement. Yet here you are disgracing your families by doing the thing they fought so hard to rid our world of…" She spoke harshly as she gazed into my eyes and I felt her words hitting me like a bludger to the gut. She was right._

_As I looked at her breathtaking face I saw something other than hate flicker through her eyes. Just the smallest glint but there was no mistaking that it had been there…_

_I opened my mouth to say something. Anything would have done but something to show her that I really had just overreacted at the mention of my Uncle. Even if it were to tell her that she was the exception to the hate for Slytherin's. But I'd blinked and in a flash of that hair she walked away with the res of her house as I stood staring after her with Fred stood ridged at my side his arm round Lacy Jones who was thanking us for defending her. I didn't hear Fred's reply all I could think was._

_She hated me. _

_And that she was right. Everything my family had fought for equality and I took it out on her. I would never admit it out loud but she had been right._

_If I were to judge others on their heritage then I should expect the same treatment for not being a pureblood._

_WOW when did I start putting myself down?_

_*Flashback*_

I sighed as I took my face in my hands remembering that scene as though it were yesterday; it was another time she'd made such an impact on my life and changed my way of thinking. I would never admit it fully but I saw Slytherin's differently sure I still had the rivalry and the hate between us but deep down I knew I was wrong for the hate I felt.

But it didn't stop me.

Uncle Ron came back into the room then and sat down on his bed quietly he looked deep in thought.

If Albus' theory was right I could only imagine what was going through Uncle Ron's mind right now. And no doubt in the future the reaction wouldn't be as subtle as this. Again if Albus was right.

Poor Scorpius I thought randomly.

But then he wasn't the Malfoy on my mind.

It was his older sister.

* * *

_Sooooooo Scorpius has an older sister... many of you had guessed on the lines of something similar; but we still dont know for sure if its the same girl that was in James' flashback ;)_

_Thoughts on everything?_

_What did you like? Dislike? Want more off?_

_Also whose POV would you all like to see in the next chapter?_

_Soooo pleaseee review as the morre iget the quicker the update; honest this timee (:_

_Holly Ox_

_Reviewwwwwwww ;)_


	11. Future Memories

_Chapter 11 ; Future Memories_

_So its been about 8 months since i last updated.. imm soo sorry, i feel as though i owe you guys an explanation as to why youve had to wait so long, _

_i mentioned in my last AN that some problems had arisen with family and friends, well unfortunatly they havent eased up.. _

_my family suffered a loss at the end of November last year.. and all of December was spent making the nessary arrangements, to say Christmas was a hard one would be an understatement.. and naturally my family has to take priority over FanFiction as im sure you all understand.. and unfortunatly things with my family havent been looking too great lately with more issues arising so i havent had a lot of time to focus on amy of my stories, _

_once back at college i had to sit my modules in Business and Accounts.. so i spent a large amount of my time attempting to study and not get too stressed :L it turns out all of my studying did pay off as i got my results back and i passed, however the work has only got harder by a large amount since then.. i have three weeks left of college then im away for a week, and 2 days after i get back imm sitting all my final exams for this year.. so im incredible worried about that.._

_ihate to be one of these people who give constant excuses so please dont think im just handing out pathetic excuses, ill admit ihavent spent as much time trying with this chapter as i could have been but with so much going on my mind hasnt really been in it and i wasnt prepared to post chapters i wasnt happy with, _

_enough of my chatter im not going to reply to all my reviews as i usually do in this part of the chapter because i believe the majority of you would just prefer to get on and read the chapter,_

_although that does not mean that i dont appriciate each and every review i recieve, i hope i havent lost readers due to the wait,_

_please enjoy and let me know what you think (:_

_**Story Recap! **_

_last chapter we had James' POV and we saw a flashback containing a certian blonde witch.. we also saw more of how the characters are interacting with eachother. Ron and Hermione also came to blows over something.. alot of suspicion was raised as to who the girl in the flashback was, we also found out that Scorpius Malfoy has an older sister.._

_&as you guys have waited soo long for this its EXTRA long ;)_

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Do you think Lily's really asleep this time?" Ginny asked those of us who were still awake.

There was silence for a few moments before I spoke. "Most likely since she didn't contradict you." I whispered through the warm glow in the room.

I watched with a smile as Ginny pushed Lily's hair off of her face and ran her fingers through the long red waves.

My teenage mother then touched me gently on the arm as I was sat next to her on her bed; I turned my head and saw her watching me with an odd smile upon her face. She stared at my eyes, which were identical to my fathers in both shape and colour.

"It just seems so surreal Rose." She said to me.

I smiled and her and took her hand.

"I know it must Mum, seeing you when your only fifteen is quite surreal for me too." I replied grinning at her.

"You look just like me apart from your eyes and hair colour and I can see him in your expressions." She whispered her eyes seemed to swim slightly before she looked away from my eyes.

She had left the room for a while and had spoke to my father, well judging from the noise we could all hear it had seemed more like a shouting match. I presumed she had gone to speak to him about Scorpius as it was obvious that Dad would be the one who caused the most hassle in the future in that situation. That was if there ever was going to be anything between myself and Scorpius.

Mum seemed to forget that it wouldn't matter her saying anything to him at this moment in time because before we left we we're going to have to erase all of their memories of us and the time we've spent together, otherwise the world wouldn't be as we knew it.

She also didn't know what Scorpius' family had put her through in my past but her future. And I wasn't sure I could bring myself to tell her.

He wasn't his family though. You don't choose your family, or your surname.

Maybe mum would understand that in the future.

WAIT.

_Honestly Rose! There's nothing between you and Scorpius why are you even following this random stream of thoughts?_ I questioned myself angrily.

I felt my face fall as I realised it was true; there was nothing. But there was that kis-

_Rose that's a dangerous thought… We know that was a mistake. _I told myself sharply.

I sighed and turned to my mother again, she really should know that Dad didn't mean a word he said when they argued.

"Mum, surely you know how hot headed Dad is. Don't worry about anything he's said." I told her smiling and giving her a brief hug.

"Yeah, Rose is right Hermione. You've had enough arguments with him to know what he can be like." Ginny said laughing quietly.

"I suppose I just wish he wasn't as stubborn sometimes." She sighed.

"Try being his daughter." I laughed.

"Yeah you must really get a lot of stick from him." Ginny laughed.

"Sometimes; but she's also Uncle Ron's little girl, the apple of his eye, a lot of the time she can get whatever she wants from him without even blinking." Dominique laughed.

"Rose?" Mum asked me with a slight smile on her lips.

"It works both ways. We're really good friends as well. When he wants to be that is. He has multiple personalities that change at the drop of a hat. One minute we can be laughing and joking and getting along just fine, then the next he can be going on about grades and trying harder and responsibilities." I explained.

"Doe he still get really stroppy at times?" Aunt Ginny asked an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh yeah! When Rose first went to Hogwarts he stropped for about a month until he realised that he was being stupid. He didn't want her to go." Dominique laughed.

"He was worse with Hugo going though." Victoire laughed.

"What he didn't want them to go to Hogwarts?" Mum asked confusion painted across her young face.

"It wasn't that he didn't want them going to Hogwarts, he just didn't want them to leave him; all of our family are pretty protective about us all. Because of the War and what all of them went through and everyone they lost during those times; having families of their own that they could protect was a big thing for a lot of our family, then sending them off to boarding school; bearing in mind that you two and Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry didn't always have the safest times at Hogwarts, they worry. Uncle Ron was the worst of course-" Roxy cut Victoire off.

"So far that is, Uncle Harry's going to be a bit of a mess I reckon once its Lily's turn." She laughed as the others from my time joined in the laughter.

"To be honest I think Teddy's going to be a bit upset when Lily goes to Hogwarts." Victoire said smiling fondly.

"She defiantly has those two wrapped around her fingers then?" Aunt Ginny asked.

"Absolutely, she's such a Daddy's girl and she's grown up with Teddy being an older brother and he's around when James and Albus are at Hogwarts." Victoire explained.

"Remember George when Fred and Roxy went?" I asked laughing.

The rest of the room laughed but mum and Aunt Ginny looked slightly confused.

"He was so excited; he was so excited about us carrying on his and Uncle Fred's legacy." Roxy said smiling as she continued. "And he was going mad at Fred making sure that he would after me, but he knows I can take care of myself just fine." She laughed.

"Well with Fred and George raising you I don't doubt that you can look after yourself." Aunt Ginny laughed.

Pain flashed through Roxy's eyes at her words and the rest of us who were awake and knew the truth about Uncle Fred looked away uncomfortably; before Victoire spoke.

"Aunt Ginny, Aunt Hermione I think we should get some sleep now, it's been a really long day. For all of us, you two included." Victoire spoke in a tired voice; she always had been good at covering situations up.

"Oh of course." Mum said smiling.

"I'll sleep over here in case Molly or Lucy need anything through the night." Dominique said and pulled their beds closer to her own.

"Do you want me to have one to have one of them in with me?" Victoire asked.

"No its fine; they should be alright, if they do wake I'm sure you'll know anyway, get Roxy to move closer to you though." Dominique said.

I looked at Roxy now and she seemed to be on the verge of tears after the mention of Uncle Fred helping to raise her.

Its how life would have been; all of our lives would be different today if Uncle Fred hadn't been taken from us. He would have been a second father to Roxy and Fred. His own children more like siblings than cousins to them.

I felt my own eyes begin to dampen as I thought of my murdered Uncle.

"Are you okay Rose?" My mum asked me worry etched onto her younger face.

"Yeah I'm fine Mum." I smiled and hugged her, and got down off the bed. "I'm going to get in with Roxy." I told her.

She smiled and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek as I climbed off of her bed and walked over to the bed next to Roxy and pushed it so it was right next to hers she turned over and looked at me.

"Budge up Roxy." I told her smiling.

She got off her little camp bed and helped Victoire push hers against the other side of Roxy's one and then climbed back into her own. Both Victoire and I looked at each other before lying down on either side of Roxy in our own beds taking one of her hands in each of our own.

Victoire waved her wand and the room plunged into darkness.

"Goodnight; see you all in the morning." Aunt Ginny whispered through the dark.

We all said our own goodnights even Roxy spoke a polite 'night'.

I moved closer to Roxy and wrapped an arm around her feeling Victoire doing the same.

I felt Roxy reach up with the hand that I was still holding and wipe her damp eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's okay Rox's he only a few steps away right now. And he's always in our hearts you know that. He never left us. And he never will." Victoire whispered so only we could hear.

I felt Roxy nod and heard her sniff a little.

My grip tightened on her hand as did hers on mine.

I let my eyes close and felt myself drift off into a deep sleep.

**Albus POV**

As I sat next to my father who was, at this moment in time, only two years older than me, I couldn't help but realise just how much we really did look alike.

"So, what are things like in the future?" He asked me.

"Peaceful, compared to what you're dealing with now no doubt." I said giving him a smile.

"Yeah, anything would seem more peaceful than knowing he's back." He said frowning.

"You speak of it sometimes." I told him quietly.

"What?" Dad asked looking at me.

"Of Cedric… And what happened in that graveyard. You don't like to, but with so many stories floating around about our whole family, you always wanted us to know the truth." I explained.

He was quite for a while and I wondered if I had pushed him by mentioning Cedric.

"It was only about a month ago." He said looking sad.

"Dad… I'm so sorry." I told him.

"Why are you sorry?" He questioned.

"I don't know why, I just know that I am." I mumbled.

Dad looked at me for a few moments before he smiled at me.

"Are you happy? Like are your lives now exactly what I didn't have?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said confused.

"Then I don't mind." He said smiling; his voice had a weird finality to it as he looked over at James who was sat with Fred and the Twins and then back to me.

I smiled back as I thought over his words.

"So, what's your favourite subject?" He asked me suddenly.

"Defence Against The Dark Arts." I answered automatically.

"That's always been my best lesson." He said looking at me with a proud expression.

"Yeah you got your best grades in them." I told him laughing lightly at his confused face.

"Grades?" He asked.

"Yeah, at OWL you got an Outstanding and once you went back to school and sat your NEWT's you got an Outstanding as well." I told him smirking at his shocked face.

"I haven't even thought of exams yet. I haven't even taken them." He responded with a dazed look on his face as he was once again reminded that I did in fact know what the future held for him.

"Same Dad I really see no point in even bothering with them. I mean who gives a shit about a letter next to a subject really? I mean I'm James Potter for Dumbledore's sake!" James ranted from across the room as he had evidently heard the end part of our conversation.

"Maybe your employers." Teddy suggested laughing.

"Quidditch teams don't give a shit about your results, as long as you're good on the pitch that's all that matters." He shot back with a focused look on his face; one that always made an appearance at the mention of James' beloved sport.

"You want to play professionally?" Dad asked him.

"Yeah. Of course I do. Always have done." He grinned back.

"I remember your face the first time we took you to a game." Teddy said smiling.

"Quidditch is without question THE best thing on the earth! With Firewhisky and girls taking a very close second of course." James smirked, and then continued. "I remember when Uncle Dudley took us to a football match; it was the biggest pile of shit I've ever had the misfortune to wat-" Sirius cut him off abruptly.

"Uncle Dudley?" He asked quickly glancing at Dad.

"Yeah. Oh I know their only cousins but yeah he's just always been Uncle Dudley ya know." James explained.

"James I think he was more likely referring to the fact that he and Dad don't get on very well at all at the moment." I told him.

"Oh." James looked kind of confused; it was still quite hard to comprehend the fact that Uncle Dudley and Dad hated each other considering how well they got on now.

"Wait me and Dudley get on?" Dad asked his face full of disbelief. "Like in the future?"

"You two settled your differences a few years after the War ended." Teddy told him.

"Differences." Uncle Ron stated in clear disagreement with the statement.

"Well he's always been nice since we've known him. People can change." I told the room. It really was true, after hearing from a lot of my family about how Uncle Dudley did treat Dad it was so shocking considering how they were now, you'd have thought they got on well throughout their childhood together. Of course we knew that Dad's childhood hadn't been a happy one while living with the Dursely's.

"Ginny mentioned that one of the main reasons you amended things between one another was because of your children, you wanted them to know each other and didn't want to have the same happen with each other as what happen with your Mum and Aunt. And Dudley came looking for you a few months after the War ended." Teddy explained looking at Dad; honesty strong on his face.

Dad and Teddy had been close for as long as I could remember. He was a father figure, a brother and a constant form of love in Teddy's life. They spoke about everything. Teddy knew more than even James, me and Lily did about Dad's life; well not more just Dad feels as though he can tell Teddy more is all I suppose, Teddy's been through things similar to Dad, sure he didn't have it nearly as bad as Dad did, but he doesn't have his parents… and that's something Dad will always be able to relate to.

Teddy was just as much a part of this family as Nanny Weasley was. I'd never thought of him as anything other than my older brother. The only difference was his last name.

I was happy for him, he finally got to meet his parents, something he could only dream of, but he would have to say goodbye.

Again he would be left without them.

I felt sad as I thought about leaving this period in time.

Having to return to a life without, Uncle Fred, the happy Uncle George, Uncle Bill's unscarred face, Sirius, Dumbledore, Teddy's parents… the list goes on. But saying goodbye to my parents was something I never want to do, I know one day I won't have a choice, but Teddy was going to suffer once again.

At least this time he will be able to say goodbye, see their faces through his own eyes, hear their voices through his ears, and hug them with his arms.

I frowned as I realised what my brother would have to go through.

"I believe you. I see no reason for you to lie to me but surely you can understand my doubts." Dad said.

"Of course we can Dad; I mean we did come from the future, like it hasn't happened yet." James laughed. "You guys still hate each other at the moment. It's so weird thinking that you're in my year at Hogwarts now!"

"Yeah, it's weird, like there's so much you've told us about Hogwarts that hasn't even happened for you yet!" Fred Junior exclaimed.

"Like what?" Uncle Fred and Uncle George asked together smiling.

"Shit they don't even know about the shop!" James shouted.

"Fuck! Could you imagine our lives without the shop?" Fred asked with a horrified look on his face.

"We would have to be way more creative and deal with Zonko's stuff." James replied in a shocked voice.

"Guys the shop is still gonna be in the future they just haven't set it up yet!" I told them laughing.

Both James and Fred breathed a sigh of relief to know that their beloved shop was still in existence.

"Thank Merlin. Life without Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is UNTHINKABLE!" Fred Junior declared while the rest of us nodded our agreement.

The shop really was a huge part of all of our lives, not just because it was owned by our family, it was something Uncle Fred helped create, it was something that had brought the happiness during the war and in all fairness it had some fantastic products that we could use at school, even though it was mainly Fred and James who pulled the pranks, the rest of us (myself included) were all equally as talented at causing trouble like the rest of our family had been.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Fred and George asked in unison with mischievous grins beaming from their faces.

"You guys are the creators and owners of THE best joke shop the world has ever and will ever see." Fred Junior told them grinning just as brightly as them.

"Knew we'd do it Georgie." Fred Senior told his twin.

"Did I ever say we wouldn't Freddie?" George asked his brother who merely grinned in response.

"They own a joke shop in the future?" Uncle Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's like a gold mine! When McGonagall went and banned over half the products from the school, sales increased so largely you gave a cut of the profits on banned products to her as a thanks." Teddy told them laughing.

"It was one of the best things she could have ever done for the business!" Fred Junior laughed.

"I knew she loved us enough to help us with our business ventures!" George told his brother in delight.

"She knows how that school and its students work. Not everything true; but she has a pretty good idea." Sirius smiled.

"James was the one who finally pushed her over the edge though and caused the ban to be put in place. It's easier to get pixie weed into school that it is to get some products in!" Fred Junior complained.

"How would you know what Pixie Weed is?" Sirius asked with a knowing grin and raising his eyebrows.

"It's hard not to know what it is now a day, especially being a member of the most famous family in the world; it comes with its perks." James grinned.

"Pfft… and downfalls." I reminded him, to which he pulled a face at.

He knew as well as I did, life was good for us yet, it wasn't as easy as most would think, being known by both Wizarding and Muggle worlds for who we are. We have a lot to live up to with our parents names on our birth certificates.

"We're really that famous, that you get free drugs?" Fred Senior asked excitedly.

"Not free, their just more accessible and people tend to turn a blind eye, apart from their parents. None of the family agrees with drugs." Teddy explained.

"Remember when Uncle Bill was convinced you were on Pixie Weed and Crystal Balls?" James asked Teddy laughing.

"Yeah and it didn't help with you and Fred making comments about my changing eyes." Teddy replied with a sigh.

"Well they did turn suspiciously different colours and the pupil size altered after you'd have a bit of time to yourself." Fred looked at Teddy with a look of mock suspicion.

"You know fully well my eyes just do that on their own if I'm not concentrating, well they don't anymore, just when I was younger. Teddy told them shaking his head.

"I dunno Ted… I can see Dad covering for you…" James said smirking.

"Not nearly as much as he's covered for you." Teddy quipped back to which James shot him a sour look.

"So you never actually were on drugs?" Sirius asked.

"No, those two are just little shits that tried to make things worse for me with Bill when he found out about me and Victoire." Teddy explained.

"We just didn't want our cousin with a possible druggie…" Fred joked.

"The fact that Teddy's been around for you more than Victoire says something about that statement." I told Fred.

"Not more just that I always end up bailing those two out of a lot of things that Victoire would just leave them to face the consequences of." Teddy put in.

"Oh Merlin forbid we insinuate Victoire isn't as wonderful as she is in your eyes." James said rolling his own eyes.

"James; do I have to remind you who saved your arse when you came home from that party reeking of Pixie Weed and Firewhisky while I was asleep?" Teddy asked to which James' face soured as he remembered.

"Fine she helped me that one time!" James admitted looking away from Teddy.

"Yeah and if you'd been caught by your parents again you wouldn't have been allowed out again for a while; she also gave you a hangover potion the next day and dropped one off round yours Fred." Teddy told them.

"Pixie Weed really?" George asked James and Fred.

"Na, we're not into drugs that much, just you go to party's and you can't help coming home reeking of the stuff, it's just the way it is." Fred explained.

"And even though most would turn a blind eye to us doing drugs, we wouldn't ever want to disgrace our family like that… and in all fairness you look at the ones who are off their faces on whatever it is they do and yeah its not pretty, most people who do stuff only do it because they think it looks cool." James laughed. "When really they look like complete idiots when they end up acting like twats."

"Remember when Matthews done a load of Crystal Ball at the lake and started pretending he was a duck and quacking at the girls and shaking his 'tail feathers' to try to get their attention? He made THE biggest cock of himself!" Fred said cracking up as did James and the rest of us, someone had filmed it and sent it round the school when we got back to Hogwarts, he really did look like a right idiot.

"That is HILARIOUS!" Sirius spluttered as he howled with laughter.

"Wish I saw that!" Fred and George laughed in unison.

A knock on the door made all of us glance towards it as Sirius flicked his wand while still chuckling and it opened slightly.

Victoire's head popped round the corner; she was frowning and had a confused look on her face. Teddy was over by the door in seconds reaching out to touch her arm gently.

"Tor?" he asked worriedly.

She flashed a smile at him to reassure him she was okay but it drained away just as quickly.

"I'll be back in a minute." Teddy told us as he nudged Tori back out the room and followed her shutting the door behind him.

"Dya think she's okay?" Louis asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine Lou." James smiled at him.

"Teddy will look after her if anything's wrong." I told him and he nodded his agreement.

"But she looked really sad." Hugo murmured.

"What an excellent observation Hugo!" Fred Junior declared sarcastically.

"Your so funny sometimes Fred." I told him in a tone that matched his own to which he smiled at me.

"Your Ginny's son for sure." George told me laughing.

I noticed that dad reddened at George's statement.

"Yeah he just looks more like dad, like me I guess." James said smiling over at Dad.

"No, as I told you earlier James, you look more like James while Albus looks more like Harry even though Harry looks exactly his Dad. It's weird. As though his clones are here." Sirius said as he stared at me, James and dad, his eyes taking on a sad glint. Dad who was sat near him reached out and touched his shoulder gently and smiled at him.

"Well at least I get to see his line carry on." Sirius said grinning at all three of us.

"I'll defiantly be carrying it on." James smirked to which Sirius laughed and the rest of us shook our heads at James' cockiness. "I mean one of us has to considering Lily… yeah she wont be… Ever." He said with a menacing look in his eye while I nodded in agreement. No one was going to touch our little sister. "And I can hardly leave it to Al I mean the Potters would die out!" he proclaimed dramatically, to which the room shook its head while I just ignored him, as much as James could be insulting I knew he cared about me and didn't actually mean what he said.

"Al has more of a chance than you ever do at passing the Potter gene on." Victoire's voice spoke from the doorway, her face smiling now, whatever had been wrong was clearly fine now, and Teddy stood next to her with his arm round her waist as she leaned against him.

"Really? And how is that Vicky?" James demanded he always took the bait she threw him for a battle.

"Because there's no way any woman is going to want to procreate with you James, because you've made it quite clear that you won't 'settle down… EVER' although I can actually picture the day you finally do settle down with some poor helpless girl who has no idea what she's signed up for and that will be the day I rub it in your face that we were all right, all along." Victoire laughed.

"If I ever were to settle down she would be the luckiest woman alive." James smirked cockily.

"I'll ask her about that and I'm sure she'll be disagreeing with that statement." Victoire shot back.

"James don't reply." Teddy cut in before things could get out of hand. James' face turned sour although he did as Teddy said and kept quiet.

"What's wrong Victoire?" Louis asked his sister.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked quickly.

"When you first came in you looked upset and then you spoke with Teddy… what's going on?" Louis asked her firmly.

Victoire looked at Teddy who glanced at Sirius before he nodded.

"I just went to the bathroom and as I reached up to wipe something off the mirror above the sink I sliced my hand open obviously I sealed the cuts and cleaned the blood up, then as I was walking back to girls room Kreacher walked into me and started murmuring about the smell of my dirty blood and Mudblood's and Blood Traitors, but he was also mumbling about your brother Sirius… about Regulus." Victoire's voice softened as she spoke to Sirius about his brother.

Sirius looked at Victoire with piercing eyes.

"And what would you know about Regulus?" he asked an eyebrow rose in question.

* * *

_Sooo Regulus? _

_We saw both Rose and Albus' POV's in this one, as both were requested pretty equally in the last set of reviews(: let me know if you thought it was too much having different POV in one chapter.._

_There was the slight mention of Scorpius in Rose's POV... what did you think?_

_And we got to see more how the male characters interact with eachother._

_Thoughts please?_

_Also a HUGEEEE thankyouu to those of you who reviewed(:_

_**Iloveallanime15 ; **__**SilenceIsCompliance ; **__**Jessica682 ; **__**123joy15 ; **__**lori98 ; **__**belleblu13 ; **__** ; **__**D a n c i n g with S t a r s ; **__**LoveIsThis ; **__**xWellJustMex ; **__**RedEYES-Fallen ; **__**Snowlily246 & **__**iloveluke **_

_basically, all of your reviews mean alot to me, i know i havent replied to you guys like i normally would have done but please dont think that i dont appriciate every last one of your reviews, knowing your opinions and thoughts on this story really brings a smile to my face and keep me motivated to write more.. so thankyou and i hope youve all enjoyed this chapter and yeaa please leave another review becasue id love to know what you all thought of this chapter(:_

_and all things being well the next one will be hopefully sooner than 8 months time :L but please bare in mind that i have a lot of studying to do and exams are only 4 weeks from now for me.._

_Holly Ox_

_Reviewwwww ;)_


	12. Time Porthole

_Chapter 12 ; Time Porthole_

_4 moths for an update once again i cannot apologies enough for the wait; i wont go into the many reasons as to why you've all had to wait so long; but naturally i'm sure many of you are in the same situation with the summer, holidays, exam results etc.. _

_my only hope is that you can forgive me for this wait and don't loose faith in me and this story! we're nearing the end of it now and i would love to hear if any of you would be interested in a sequel which i already have many plans for_

_hopefully you enjoy this chapter and take the time to review or send me a PM as i would love to hear from you all(:_

_once again thankyou to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter or send me a pm_

_hope you enjoy this one(:_

* * *

**Victoire's POV**

"Ignore the thing. He doesn't know what he's on about." Sirius told me in a quite voice not meeting anyone's eyes after the mention of his brother.

"He's a lot better in the future…" I told Sirius.

"How can he be? He's dead." Sirius said looking at me blankly.

"I meant Kreacher." I told him quietly.

"Yeah, he's a lot better in the future than how Dad said he used to be; of course I haven't seen him in the past yet." James told Sirius.

"I don't understand." Sirius said in annoyance.

"Don't hate your brother too much Sirius." I told him softly.

Sirius' head whipped around to look at me in confusion at the change in subject and then he turned his head towards the curtain covered windows, although there was a patch of sky still visible, he stared at it intently as he began to speak.

"He's dead. What would you know about him? There's no way he could have changed in the future… because he has no future…" Sirius spoke with distant eyes, I saw Harry look at him worriedly.

"Sirius, he wanted to get out, you even told me that." Harry told Sirius, Sirius looked round to meet his eyes before speaking again.

"He should never have joined in the first place. He just wanted to please our parents, I was such a disappointment seen as I didn't want to join the Death Eater clan and didn't view non-purebloods as filth; so he stepped into the perfect son role. 1979 he died. He was only eighteen when they killed him; they say he got in to deep and realised he wasn't cut out for it after all." Sirius said his voice hollow.

"That's not how he died." James told Sirius in soft voice.

"Kreacher told dad the truth when he stayed here with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, when they were on the run." Albus added.

"How did he supposedly die then?" Sirius asked.

"He knew about something that could help destroy Voldermort, Kreacher went with Voldermort, at Regulus' orders, to help with the protection of this err object, Voldermort left Kreacher to die there… Regulus had ordered Kreacher to come home afterwards though, so while he was dragged under by the Inferius, Voldermort took others magic for granted once again; Kreacher was able to apparate back here to Grimmauld Place. He told Regulus what had happened and we know that Regulus worked out Voldermort's deepest secret, one he had told none of. He made Kreacher take him back to the place Voldermort had left him for dead. Once the real object had been switched for a fake it was Regulus who was taken under by the Inferius and he once again ordered Kreacher home and told him to destroy the object and to never speak of what happened." Teddy told Sirius, he didn't mention about the locket being a Horcrux, telling them about the Horcrux's would only complicate things further.

Sirius sat on my young Uncles bed with a pale face and his expression one of confusion.

"How do you know this?" Sirius asked.

"Harry and Dumbledore retrieved the fake object from its hiding place, your brother left a note inside explaining what he'd done, he only signed it with his initials but when Harry, Ron and Hermione were staying here they found his room, realised he was R.A.B. and questioned Kreacher, he told them all they needed to know." Teddy told him.

"Why would Kreacher tell us anything? He refers to me as a Blood Traitor and Hermione… that other word." Ron ended angrily.

"He was under orders from-" Teddy cut James off.

"He was ordered to tell all he knew about the locket." Teddy said shooting James a look, the subject of Sirius' death hadn't been spoken off yet and now really wasn't the time.

"He didn't need to die then." Sirius stated.

"If Voldermort had discovered Regulus' treachery, you know as well as the rest of us what the consequences would have been." Teddy told him.

"He was so stupid." Sirius murmured.

"He helped in the long run. He chose the right way in the end." Teddy told him, Sirius just nodded and didn't say anything.

"Is Rox okay?" Fred Junior asked suddenly.

"Yeah she's fine, their all sleeping at the moment, which you should all be doing now. It's very late. Tomorrows going to be busy, we need to work out how to get back." I told the room.

"So soon?" Teddy asked me.

"You know the longer we stay the more we mess the timeline up, we can only remove so much of their memories." I told him frowning, he nodded in understanding.

"So thinking caps on boys! Hugo; any ideas? I haven't asked Rose yet, but I will in the morning." I told him.

"The car is the key to it all I'm sure. I have some ideas, I'll talk to Rose and Mum in the morning, Grandad might be able to help with the magic included in the car." He told me.

The past boys all looked at Hugo with wide eyes.

"How old are you?" Ron chocked out.

"I turned twelve three months ago." Hugo told him.

"You got your mum's brains then." Uncle George laughed.

"Not nearly as much as Rose." Hugo laughed. "I just look at things logically."

"But seen as Rose and Hermione are both asleep you were the best one for an opinion." I told him smiling.

"We're offended by that statement!" Fred and James shouted in unison.

"Is that so?" I asked them to which they nodded. "So how do you think we're going to get back?"

The boys both opened their mouths to speak then closed them before Fred spoke. "What Hugo said?" with a cheeky grin, I laughed and shook my head.

"The intelligence you show! I have no idea where you get it from!" I said in a surprised voice a sarcastic grin on my lips, both James and Fred glared at me.

"Instead of lecturing us on how we should be asleep why don't you go and do just that." James shot at me.

"You really need to watch that mouth of yours James." I told him with a grin. He just grinned in response.

"Right if you head back off to bed, I'll try to get this lot to sleep." Teddy said, giving me a roll of his sparkling eyes.

"See you in the morning then." I told him reaching up on my toes to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah, see you then, are you sure you're okay with having the younger three?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah Molly and Luce are in with Dom and Lily's with Ginny she went off fine while we were talking." I told him smiling before walking out.

**Rose's POV**

As I opened my eyes I saw Roxy's face directly in front of mine and I felt her hand still in mine. I heard a door open and then voices.

"Girls try to keep it down; Hermione, Ginny, Rosie and Roxy are still sleeping." This was Dominique.

"Dommi can I go and see Daddy?" I heard Lily ask.

"When we go down for breakfast sure." I heard her reply.

I lifted my head to see Dom leading Lily, Lucy and Molly back towards their beds with Victoire.

"Morning." I told them.

"You alright?" Vic asked me to which I nodded.

Nanny Weasley chose that moment to pop her head round the door.

"Girls I'm glad to see you up come on its time for breakfast if you want to make your way down before the boys eat all the food." She told us.

Twenty minutes later we were all sat in the kitchen eating and chatting away, talking about the future and the past.

As I stared at my families younger selves I couldn't help but admire them all; knowing what they had already gone through and what was still to come for them, I had never before fully appreciated just how _young _they all were. The biggest problem I'm likely to face is whether I can live up to my mothers' reputation for being the brightest witch of my generation.

Teddy was sat with his parents his face had one of the happiest expressions I had ever seen smeared across it. I could see all of us from the future shooting smiling glances over towards him. We all knew how much this would mean for him, and we let him have this time with them because it really was the one and only time he was ever going to see them.

Watching Uncle George interact with his twin was both heart warming and tear jerking, as we all bearded witness to the undeniable bond between the two. It was in every sentence they finished for each other, every joke they told, every mischievous grin they shared.

And seeing Uncle Harry with Sirius Black, the closet thing he ever had to a family outside of my own in the future. The way he would glance at his godfather with light and happiness in his eyes, and the way Sirius looked at my young Uncle with such love and understanding, I couldn't help but feel saddened by all of what we were to leave behind again.

It was with a loud pop that the late and great Dumbledore apparated into the hallway in which we could all see. His glittering purple robes shining just as bright as his blue eyes. The look of respect that passed over everyone's face, as they stared at the powerful wizard who smiled kindly at the room as he walked in and took a seat helping himself to some bacon and eggs, was truly overwhelming, the trust and admiration we all held for this wise wizard.

"I trust you all had an enjoyable night." He said smiling.

There were noises of agreement amongst everyone gathered.

"As lovely as it may be for you all to be here, we need to know of how you came to travel back to this time, and then we need to discuss what were going to do about retuning you. Not that we wouldn't all want you to stay here it is only that-" Teddy cut Dumbledore off.

"We've disrupted the timeline enough as it is." He spoke with understanding and sadness in his eyes.

"Exactly Mr. Lupin. As much as it pains me to have to say…James, Fred please tell me how you tampered with your Grandfathers car." Dumbledore said taking a mouthful of food and looking towards my two sheepish looking cousins.

"Before you hear what they done, Hugo and I were talking a little while ago about what may have happened." I started and Dumbledore nodded for me to continue his eyes alight. "We believe James and Fred opened a time porthole of sorts, there are many theories about porthole's and transporting through time, mum was only saying of them about a week ago." I told him.

"But moving through time is only doable with Time Turners, and they can only transport you back over a few days at maximum." Mum stated looking frustrated. "A time porthole would be a complete contradiction to the laws of time. Time can be manipulated with a turner but no further."

"You're the one that came up with one of the major theories." Hugo said smugly, while Mum's cheeks flushed slightly red at Dad and Hugo's smug looks.

"There's the possibility that excess magic in the wrong combination could open such porthole's… the time and place however would depend on the individuals." Dumbledore mused.

"Exactly! A place in time where the individual would benefit from visiting. All of us would benefit from this journey and the car that Grandad made, had much excess magic that no one is entirely sure of." I told Dumbledore excitedly.

"You may just be cleverer than your mum." Uncle Fred stated with wide eyes.

"I doubt that." I said flushing red.

"She got plenty of Uncle Ron's stubbornness though." James whined quietly.

Before anyone had a chance to reply Dumbledore spoke once more.

"James, Fred now would be the time to tell us exactly what you done to that car." He said his eyes peering at the two who looked at each other made a few gestures clearly communicating with each other until they both sighed and Fred began to speak.

"We're not entirely sure." He said guiltily.

"How is that? We all saw you two poking about underneath the bonnet of the car." I said, honestly they were so infuriating, they were both extremely clever in their own right, but sometimes they could be really rather (for want of a better word) dumb.

"Well that's exactly it; we were just poking random stuff." James explained before Fred continued. "Then some sparks flew, hit some liquidly looking paste that was a funny colour and then there was a blur of all kinds of colour and shape then we ended up out there." Fred said gesturing to the front of the house.

"The porthole's seeming a likely occurrence wouldn't you think Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked Mum eyes twinkling.

"The date and location would surely be suitable for all that have travelled back." Mum said sighing before continuing. "I admit I cannot think of any other way that this could have happened, but the question remains how are we going to send them back? Someone would have to open the porthole again and keep it open. The magic may have even been the last of the stores within the car. And how would anyone from the future be able to tell what year they've come back to or how to even open a porthole through time let alone keep it open for them all to return?" Mum asked with a frown.

I glanced at Hugo who seemed deep in thought, for a twelve year old he was incredibly intelligent, he glanced towards me.

"A glitch would surely show." He suggested.

"Hugo you're a genius! Mum will know exactly what has happened! If the glitch does actually exist, but there's a high possibility that it does." I said.

"This glitch you speak of, a tell of magic?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes that exactly, it supposedly would show a blip or something similar in the surroundings of where we left." I explained.

"And if time portholes do exist the glitch will show even clearer supposedly, once again, for the jump or space in time. Indicating just how far back we've come." Hugo added.

"How do I survive living with you three?" Dad asked suddenly while everyone laughed.

"What do you mean Dad?" Hugo asked.

"Glitch… Time laws…Time portholes… Blips of magic… Fish out of water here!" Dad said.

"Why would a fish be out of water?" Hugo asked confused.

"It's a saying." Mum explained.

"Well that's just stupid a fish wouldn't be out of water. It would die." Hugo argued.

"Yes Hugo that's the point. It would be uncomfortable for a fish trying to breathe out of water, that's how Ron feels about this conversation." Mum tried to explain with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"But Dad's still breathing so that's an irrelevant statement." Hugo said stubbornly.

Mum just looked at him with confusion.

"And that's how you cope Dad." I told him while everyone laughed.

"Their both almost a direct split of you two." Teddy explained.

"Well obviously Ted, genetics and all." Hugo stated.

"And human biology." James said winking.

Mum blushed furiously while Dad looked confused.

"Biology?" Dad asked.

"Don't go there Uncle Ron." Victoire laughed.

"You'd know all about human biology, wouldn't you Tor." Fred smirked at Victoire while James snickered next to him.

Victoire's smile was angelic as she flicked her wand at the pair who instantly silenced their eyes widened as they both tried to speak their mouths moving frantically but no sound coming out, the room burst into roars of laughter at the fuming but silent James and Fred.

Eventually Sirius took pity on the boys and muttered the counter curse. Once freed the pair yelled and complained for a few minutes before Victoire raised her wand threateningly again and they silenced while glaring at her still.

"But if this 'time porthole' does exist then why hasn't my future self found the blip yet? You've been gone for nearly a day surely our future counterparts will be worried and searching for you." Mum stated.

"_Why hasn't my genius future self found the answer to everything?_" Fred Senior mimicked, as George continued."Seriously Hermione you don't even believe that they did come back through a time porthole yet you expect it to be you that finds the blippy thing!" he ranted.

"Well it's unlikely to be you who finds it!" Mum snapped. "And I do believe that they could have travelled through a time porthole but Rose and Hugo have said themselves that it's not known for sure whether they exist! And I do not sound like that Fred Weasley!"

"Stop arguing!" Nanny Weasley shouted, while the twins and Hermione glared at each other.

"I can explain why you wouldn't have found it just yet Mum." I told her.

She turned to face me with question in her eyes.

"Humour me Rose, would it have something to do with time moving at a different pace?" Dumbledore asked me with a question in his eyes.

"Yes." I grinned at him. "It's believed that once you've travelled through a time porthole the time scale from what time you left would slow down, so for what would be 24 hours here in 1995 would be only a few hours in 2019." I explained.

"So we basically have to wait fro Aunt Hermione to work it out then?" Dominique asked.

"Mum's the best hope, it won't be long now I shouldn't think, they'll have started looking, what with us gone, and it's most likely too quite." I smiled.

"Then Mum has to work out how to open it again and keep it open for someone to come back to get us." Hugo added.

"She'll find us eventually." I said certainly, my mum wouldn't rest until she had found us.

"And until then, there's not much we can do about the timeline being messed up." Teddy said.

"There are some things you shouldn't mention." Dumbledore said quickly shooting Teddy a significant look, understanding crossed Teddy's face and he nodded back.

"What are you keeping from us?" Sirius asked.

James and Albus turned sharply to look at each other and paled slightly.

"It's the best if we want our future the same." I told them, Albus looked at me sadly while James refused to meet my gaze.

"We don't have to alter their memories when we leave, they could be with us in the future." He stated not meeting anyone's eyes.

"You think I wouldn't want that myself?" Teddy asked him before anyone else could talk.

"Exactly! We could change that Ted!" James told him staring directly into Teddy's eyes pleading.

Teddy stared at James for a few minutes the entire room was silent as we watched and waited for what Teddy had to say, we all knew in our hearts that we couldn't change what happened in our past but the people from 1995's future. They had to do what they did the first time round, one difference and our world could change forever.

Victoire reached a hand out and twined her fingers with Teddy's he didn't even turn to her as he spoke to James.

"No we can't. Our lives might not even exist if we were to attempt to change what happened in the past." He said in a sad voice.

The room stayed silent and James looked pained for a moment before he spoke.

"I know… you can't blame me for wanting that though." James said with an attempt at a smile.

"We all want that James." Roxy told him sadly, Fred Junior wrapped an arm tightly round her shoulders and pulled her against him, kissing the side of her head, whispering in her ear too quietly for me to hear, she nodded and wiped away the stray tears from her eyes.

"I can't even begin to imagine what it must feel like for you coming back and knowing what's to come for the people you love, but Teddy's correct what happens in our future must! Otherwise your world won't be as you know it." Dumbledore told all of us from the future.

"You say that, even knowing what's to come for you?" James asked with raised eyebrows a disbelieving expression across his face.

"From the looks of things I played my part just right." Dumbledore smiled.

"You're confusing with your words… just like Daddy said." Lily told him laughing.

"Well let us hope we can get you back to your Daddy soon!" Dumbledore told her smiling.

As the room quietened; suddenly a huge bang rang through the air and the walls and floors shook for a few moments before everything stilled once more.

Everyone glanced at each other, and then as one all of those from the past along with Teddy, Victoire, James, Freddie and Dominique raised their wands taking protective stances around the rest of us.

A sound blasted once again much closer than before; as Kingsley, Sirius and Remus moved towards the source of noise, a familiar figure appeared in the doorway wand raised, face alert and tense.

That was before he took in the group of people stood pointing their wands at him.

With a gasp he lowered his wand and blinked repeatedly before he spoke.

"1995." Uncle Harry spoke in a stunned voice.

* * *

_So we have older Harry back in 1995! what will his reactions be to some lost faces?_

_i really hope you've all enjoyed this chapter!_

_thankyou's go to my wonderful reviewers! _

_**Iloveallanime15 ; anavihs ; ejm12 ; Kisa Black ; Jessica682 ; ForeverAndADayJustReadyAway ; Charlbo333 ; NightwingLuver ; Guest ; mcl2000 & nifflerstorm17008 **  
_

_i appreciate each and every one of your reviews be it encouragement through the difficult times, suggestions, support, constructive criticism it's all welcome and i thank you all so very much! please don't ever think your reviews aren't valued highly!_

_hopefully my next chapter will be up considerably faster than this one but no promises as i'm back in education very shortly!_

_Holly Ox_

_please review!_


	13. Goodbyes Begin

_Chapter 13 ; Goodbyes Begin_

_Oh wow! Less than a month since i last updated! its amazing!_

_i know its still a rather long wait but i do hope you can all appreciate that i am trying to get the chapters out faster now, and we are nearing the end!_

_not very many chapters left to go now!_

_so read this one! leave me a review letting me know what your thinking and hopefully we'll see another update very soon!_

_enjoyyy (:_

* * *

**Teddy's POV**

I blinked rapidly staring at the man I was raised by. He looked for me instantly, his eyes alight, I nodded grinning broadly, he exhaled loudly and I saw his eyes become ever so glassy.

"I couldn't be happier for you." He told me his face glowing.

"Daddy!" Lily shouted and ran towards Older Harry, he bent and caught her just in time throwing her in the air making her laugh before catching her again hugging her close to him.

Harry kissed her hair before putting her down and moving further into the room, he approached me and before I could even open my mouth he had his arms wrapped tightly around me I responded instantly hugging him just as tightly, he patted me on the back as he released me and grinned broadly over towards my parents.

"Thank you for bring Teddy into this world." He told them.

"It's you we owe our thanks to, for raising him." My mum told him eyes shining, my father nodding in agreement.

The room was silently as everyone stood in shock staring at the new comer.

"Dad! How did you get here?" James asked Harry.

"I think you know exactly how I got here James." Harry told him sternly.

"It wasn't just-" Harry cut his protests off holding up his hand.

"Your mum isn't to pleased either Fred." Harry told him.

"Dad will be." Fred told him surely moving to stand with the twins, older Harry gasped as he took in the young twins.

"They don't know everything." I told him quickly, he nodded in understanding.

"So you're me in the future?" 15-year-old Harry questioned shocked staring at his future counter part.

"Yes, weird concept and knowing me, well you, at this age it's more than a lot to take in." Older Harry laughed.

"His face when he found out about mum!" James laughed.

"I apologise for our sons' behaviour. To the both of you I'm sure he hasn't been pleasant." He told the young Harry and Ginny who blushed.

"Merlin, we really were so young!" Older Harry mused.

"You are just how I imagined he would have looked at your age." Sirius told Harry, who had yet to as much as glance at his fallen Godfather.

"Thank you for naming him after us. He'd have been ecstatic, your mother too with little Lily." When Harry still didn't look towards him he continued in a quite voice. "How much longer then?" he asked.

Older Harry whipped round to face his Godfather, a man he had told me himself he viewed as the closet thing to family he had ever had, pain in his eyes though his face was stone like.

"How-" Older Harry stopped when Sirius raised his eyebrows in a 'you really going to ask that' way.

"Less than a year." Older Harry spoke in a dead voice.

"I'm so sorry." Sirius told him.

"I don't think certain people need to be here for these conversations." I told Harry before he spoke, he looked at me and then towards the teenagers from the past and the youth of the present.

"Rose, Hugo, your mother was certain you would know what's happened, she's holding it open, I suggest you all start to say your goodbyes the magic from the car can only hold open for so long. We have windows in which we can leave here." Harry told them.

"Time porthole, of course, when's the first window coming?" Rose asked quickly.

"About 10 minutes from now in this time, Dom you, Lucy, Molly and Lily through first." Harry told her.

"Sure, we'll say our goodbyes, wait how will we get through?" She asked.

"On the doorstep there is a blip, pull it till it stretches large enough for you to each pass through, it can only take four at a time for sure going back." He explained.

As the four girls moved round the room saying their goodbyes I struggled to watch as Lily cried hugging Sirius and my parents, Older Harry took her from my mum and kissed her cheek telling her it was all going to be okay before moving her along to his younger self.

Even harder was watching Dom kissing Bill's unscarred face with tears glistening in her eyes, and all four of them hugging the twins was almost unbearable as tears escaped them all, even the three young girls who couldn't understand why Uncle Georges twin wasn't now with us.

I stayed with my parents talking as Harry led them out, he came back in looking strong and determined.

"Hugo, Rose, Al, Louis you four next, I'll find out how long, but get ready." Harry told them glumly, they nodded as they approached the people we would all be shortly leaving.

Harry went to pull something out of his pocket when I grabbed his arm and took him to the side.

"Please, just- just a little longer please." I asked him my eyes pleading.

"You'll leave last with me, Hermione will try to keep it open for as long as possible but you know we have to go back at some point, no matter how much neither of us want to leave them behind again." His voice was filled with emotion as he gripped my shoulders; I swallowed thickly and nodded before turning to talk with my parents again.

It wasn't about anything in particular just trying to get to understand them as people, telling them of my achievements what I planned to do with my life, about my childhood, they in turn told me of their childhoods, what they had hoped for the future, I felt oddly peaceful in their presence.

As I glanced around the room I saw that Albus was having trouble with saying goodbye to Albus Dumbledore, the man after which he was named.

"You know everyone expects me to be just as great as you… and my dad of course. I don't want to disgrace your name." Albus was telling the old man worriedly.

"You could never disgrace our name, for it is yours. No longer mine." Dumbledore told him smiling kindly at the young boy who looked so like his father.

"But everyone remembers you and what you done for Wizardkind." Albus stressed.

"And I'm sure they will remember you for what you do with your life, not for your namesake. You will go far Albus I can see it in you." Dumbledore told him eyes shining.

"Really?" Al whispered Dumbledore just hugged the 13-year-old, which I saw as my little brother, tightly to him and whispered something in his ear far too quietly for anyone else to hear; Al just nodded and gripped the old Wizard tighter to him.

Rose and Hugo were stood with Ron and Hermione hugging them and saying their own goodbyes now, Louis sat with his father nodding and smiling as they conversed.

Sirius walked over to Albus and gave him a hug.

"I'm really happy that I got to meet you." Albus told him smiling.

"Not nearly as much as I am that I got to meet you." Sirius replied ruffling Al's already unruly hair. "You've got their hair." He laughed.

"Yeah it drives mum mad when we go to events, no matter how hard she tries it just won't flatten." Al laughed.

"Nan's worse than mum though! She attacks our heads when she sees us in dress robes or anything remotely smart!" James complained.

"I only want you to look smart I'm sure!" Nanny Molly stated giving the boys a stern look.

"I remember Lily stating that James had to flatten his hair for their wedding otherwise she wouldn't marry him." My Dad laughed.

Both Harry's looked at my Dad with their identical green eyes.

"He then told her that he would have to shave it all off if that was the case because no matter what we did to his hair since we first became friends it never laid flat." Sirius laughed. "Lily had a fit and ranted for nearly two hours that under no circumstances was he to shave his hair off and neither were we."

"He knew she'd say that, that was why he suggested it! No way would James have ever shaved his head! He loved his hair far too much!" Dad laughed.

"Sounds like another James we know." Fred Junior laughed pushing James' head.

"You're just jealous that my hair has more character than yours." James snapped.

"Character? Please James lets be honest here. You're just jealous of my skin tone." Fred told him in a girly voice.

"Oh Freddie you're so right! You tan so much better than me!" James cried out in a voice just as girly as Fred's.

"There's hope for you though dear! Fake tanning is defiantly making a come back!" Fred squealed in mock delight.

"What makes this conversation even funnier is the fact that you probably are contemplating fake tanning!" Victoire laughed.

"No I would never! That's like so creepy it's just a joke between me Freddie." James stated firmly.

"Fake tanning?" Sirius asked warily eyebrows raised.

"Oh its some stuff muggle girls use it's like this lotion that makes your skin look more tanned but the majority of girls end up looking orange, we only found out about the stuff from a muggle born in our year when her 'Fake Bake' went wrong." James laughed.

"I actually thought she'd died her skin! Or had some seriously bad disease that gave her patchy orange skin!" Fred told the room in a horror struck voice.

"I remember when you refused to sit next to her in Herbology, and Neville was asking you why not and you were like _because she's dying_!" James roared with laughter.

"You two are awful! That's so nasty! Can you imagine how she must have felt?" Rose berated them.

"Oh he made it up to her alright." James smirked and winked at Fred who pulled a 'did you really have to say that' face, to which James just laughed even harder. "Once he made sure her skin had lost all orange pigment though."

The majority of the males in the room gave Fred a knowing look.

"Life's so much better now you've mastered silencing charms properly." James told Fred in a happy voice.

"Bit rich coming from you don't you think?!" Fred laughed at his cousin.

"Whatever could you mean?" James asked innocently with a smirk on his face.

"I have been mentally scared; I've lost count how many times now." Fred cringed.

"What about last year?" James questioned loudly.

"Which 'last year'? There's so many!" Fred exclaimed.

"Ravenclaw Gryffindor match." James told him his face sneaky but paleness about it.

"Oh yeah, that was a messy one." Fred said sombrely nodding.

"All that blood." They spoke together and cringed as one.

The pair of them looked towards each other for a few moments before they broke out into laughter. I chuckled and shook my head at them. Victoire and some of the others looked towards me.

"What?" Victoire asked me.

"You seriously don't want to know." I told her shaking my head. She just shook her own.

"Yeah you really don't; like it's not normal!" Fred told Victoire seriously.

"She was seriously mental!" James added.

"I'd never seen her before and I've never seen her since!" Fred said in an unsure voice.

"Me neither! She saw you in your drunken state and dragged you off!" James laughed loudly.

"Yeah thanks for watching out for me that night!" Fred mumbled.

"She was hot!" James said in his defence.

"Yeah she was until she started that freaky shit!" Fred shuddered and James howled with laughter. The room looked at the pair confused. I just tried to hide my own laughter at Fred's obvious discomfort.

"You're a pig." Roxy told Fred.

"Roxy! I am your brother who you love dearly!" Fred exclaimed.

"Doesn't stop you from being a pig, seriously mum's gonna rip you to pieces if she finds out what her little Freddie's been up to." She told him with an evil glint in her eye with a far too innocent smile; the twins laughed loudly at Roxy.

"Why can't you be a normal 11-year-old!" Fred growled.

"Have you met my parents and my brother?" She asked grinning at him.

"I'll give you that." Fred said grinning right back at her.

"You forget that Uncle Harry's here, you idiots." Victoire told Fred and James.

"No more of that sort of talk alright; either of you." Older Harry said to James and Fred.

"Oh come on Dad I bet you and Uncle Ron weren't any different!" James complained.

"No they were off trying to save the Wizarding World from the Darkest Wizard that our kind has ever seen. 'Fake Baked' girls probably weren't on their minds with death brushing them frequently." Victoire snapped.

"Pfft! They were teenage guys; you find the time to… contemplate certain things." Fred shot back with a cocky glint in his eye.

"Behave! The both of you! You're ruining this chance meeting! With you're cocky attitudes, save it for home." Harry told James and Fred in a sharp voice that cut through the air and made both of the boys glance at him respectfully and look slightly guilty. They both looked towards me with an apology in their eyes, I just smiled letting them know I wasn't upset with them.

"Al, Rose, Hugo, Louis your up." Harry then told them in a much gentler tone after glancing at a time turner that had been adjusted.

Al hugged his young mother and father tightly staring into his father's young face, which was oh so similar to his own before hugging Sirius fiercely then Dumbledore before rushing towards Older Harry.

"I'll see you soon yeah?" He asked his father his eyes worried.

"Of course you will Al." Harry told him hugging him tightly.

"Good luck, I'm sorry that you have to do this." He told me I pulled him towards me hugging him tightly.

"You'll never let anyone down Al." I told him smiling at his young face. He nodded before moving towards the doorway.

"I wish we could have known you all." Rose told the room, tears in her eyes, Al took her hand and pulled her towards the hallway.

"We all do." Al told her his voice sad.

"Everything's going to change for them. Just knowing what's to come for them." She stuttered as Al hugged her tightly to him, James moved and hugged her as well.

"Come on, you of all people know that we have to do this if we want our lives. It's better now." James told her wiping the tears off her cheeks; she nodded and looked back at the room.

"Rose, you knew this would happen as soon as we came back here." I told her, she just nodded as Hermione and Ron stood looking unsure as to what to do, if they went to Rose it would make it harder for her, but you could see it pained them to see her cry and not go to her.

Older Harry walked over to her and pulled her away from his sons. "Your Mum will be on the other side waiting for you okay, and so is your Dad, as you can imagine he's worried about what time your in, go and put his mind at rest." He told her smiling.

"She doesn't have them here…" Rose told Harry gently, Hugo's eyes became glassy as he took in Rose's words, and understanding and pain flashed through Harry's.

"She doesn't have what?" Ron demanded worriedly, his eyes flickering between Rose and Hermione.

Before anyone could stop Rose she blurted "Scars." Her eyes filling with tears as she looked at her young mother who wore a jumper with the sleeves pushed up show unmarred skin.

Hermione glanced confused at Rose.

"But she does now, you know they just made her stronger for me and your Dad. It's happened nothing can be done Rosie." Harry told her.

"Everyone has scars from the War Rose. Even if you cant see them. Look at my Dad. He_ can't_ cover his." Victoire told her gently glancing towards her own father tears forming in her eyes.

"And look at my Dad." Roxy told Rose her eyes brimming with tears as well as she glanced at the twins.

"Look if were gonna play whose parent has the best War scar, I beat the lot of you with Dad's." James told the room who broke out into laughter as those from the future wiped their eyes and smiled at James. Both the Harry's just shook their heads at James.

"I'm still confused." Hermione spoke loudly.

"Well these four need to go now, Teddy, basics if you can; we're removing their memories anyway. Try not to make it too traumatic." Older Harry told me before leading Albus, Rose, Louis and Hugo out of the room.

"Goodbye." They all said as one as they turned and waved to the room with watery eyes.

"Goodbye." The room echoed back.

"What scars?" Hermione asked me staring me directly in the eye.

"You really want to know?" James asked her.

"Yes, I want to know what's to come." She said firmly.

"While you three were on the run." I began gesturing to her, Harry and Ron. "You were captured, and they chose you to question. You didn't crack though no matter what they done to you." I told her in a tight voice.

"You were amazing; you came up with a cover story." Older Harry told her walking back into the room. "If you hadn't lied, we would never have won the War. We'd all be dead." He carried on; Hermione's face turned shocked and she looked slightly pale.

"It's hardly ever spoken about, what happened that is, only Teddy really knows what happened completely other than the three of you and those there." Fred told her.

"Why?" She asked me.

"I showed him all my memories as did you, Ron and Ginny, he needed to know his parents, and understand what had happened, it was part of the… _story_, I guess you could call it, so we didn't leave it out, when the others ask we don't lie to them." Harry told her.

"What did they do to me?" She whispered in a scared voice, I saw Ron reach out and put his arm around her and the Younger Harry take her hand.

Older Harry glanced at Roxy then towards me in question.

"George has never sugar coated anything for them. She'll be fine." I told him letting him know that I thought Roxy would be fine with hearing what happened.

"A few rounds of an Unforgivable. And they err she err… she carved into your arm." Harry told her his jaw tight and his eyes full of pain as Hermione turned a sickening shade of white as she shook ever so slightly, the other faces in the room turned blank and haunted, while Molly gasped ever so slightly as she looked at the young girl.

"What?" Hermione chocked out.

"She err she yeah she err craved in-" Hermione cut Harry off.

"What did she carve?" she asked in a stern voice, her eyes showing that she had a few guesses.

"'Mudblood'." Harry told her quietly, the room gasped as Ron's face turned red with anger and both the Harry's faces took on a look of disgust mixed with anger.

"Who?" She asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry told her his voice flaring with anger.

"Dear old Bella always has been a sick one." Sirius spat.

"Until Nan killed her." Roxy laughed evilly her face the spitting image of her father.

Everyone turned and looked at Molly Weasley with shocked faces.

"Nice one mum!" Ron told her grinning.

"What about me and George?" Bill asked Harry looking at Victoire and Roxy, gesturing to what they had said to Rose about him and George.

"Vic?" Harry asked his niece, she swallowed thickly and looked towards her father then to me pain in her eyes; I took her hand and nodded in encouragement.

"You were… You – you – attacked by…" Her voice trailed off as she swallowed again trying to steady her breathing.

Sirius and my parents looked at her with sympathy in their eyes.

"It's easier just knowing." My dad told her smiling kindly.

"You were attacked by a werewolf." She stated quickly and clearly.

The eyes of the people from 1995 widened and some mouths even dropped open, Molly's eyes swam with tears as she stared at her eldest son.

"I'm a what? I'm a werewolf?" Bill asked his face confused and his eyes scared.

"No. It wasn't full moon when you were bitten; you're more like me with werewolf traits accept I don't have scars and you're not as bad as I can get around the full moon." I explained to him.

"You just like rare food more than anyone else; including Teddy." Older Harry joked smiling at his young brother-in-law.

"Right and the scars are like what on my arms or something?" Bill asked.

"Your face." Victoire told him steadily.

He nodded slowly his eyes filled with worry and unease.

"Don't worry Uncle Bill your still pretty hot even after the attack I mean you must be considering your still banging a veela." James said in a kind voice that implied he was trying to help; Fred nodded in agreement a kind smile on his face.

"Oh you disgusting child!" Victoire exclaimed while Older Harry whacked James hard round the back of the head before grabbing him by the hood of his jacket and tuning him round roughly, as James tried to pull out of his fathers grip.

"Dad I was trying to make him feel better, I wasn't being rude." James hastily explained.

"You need to stop! Some of the things you come out with are just completely unacceptable! Around your friends I can't stop what you say but around our family you need to learn to put a verbal filter on." Harry told him sharply.

"I was just trying to make him feel better Dad!" James repeated.

"Besides its true she is a veela!" Fred added, as always supporting James.

"That is totally beside the point! The both of you are vulgar, perverted, teenage boys!" Victoire exclaimed.

"And?" Fred and James questioned together in matching tones of sarcasm.

"Before you all get into another argument and ruin everyone's time here what happened to me?" George asks hurriedly.

"I'll talk to the pair of you when we get home." Older Harry told the boys with a hard look on his face, which softened once he saw the sickened look on Fred's face as his looked at his Father.

"Were sorry if we caused any offence, I just wanted to show you a positive Uncle Bill." James said in an awkward voice as he moved to stand nearer to Fred who was holding onto Roxy.

"Your ear gets cursed off in a chase." Roxy tells George.

"His- his- his brain?" Fred Senior asked glancing nervously at his twin who stood quite still.

"Everything's fine he just has a hole for want of a better word in the side of his head." Older Harry explained.

"I think it's kinda cool." Roxy told her Dad smiling.

"What makes you think that?" George asked smiling slightly at her.

"Because all of you with scars and damage… it just shows how strong you all are… they tried their hardest to kill you; yet they couldn't." She told him firmly before looking at her father's twin who was no longer with us and burst into tears. Fred Junior immediately turned her around and wrapped her in his arms as she cried and his face turned stony, James moved uneasily next to Fred worry etched on his own face.

George moved forward and pulled Roxy away from her brother and turned her to face him.

"What's wrong?" George asked her worriedly, she tried to speak to get something out but her sobs were too much and she just flung herself at her young father who hugged her back still confused as she clung to him.

"What's wrong?" George asked Fred Junior.

"I- I – I don't know – what – Uncle Harry?" He stuttered, James hearing the tone of Fred's voice gripped his shoulder tightly in a comforting manner his face worried.

"There's a reason no children of mine have come back and why none of you have mentioned any children of mine isn't there." Fred Senior stated before anyone else in the room could speak, his voice eerily calm.

"Yes." Harry told him, his own face filled with grief.

George had stilled and was staring at Fred Junior as he gripped Roxy tightly, his eyes showing fear. Victoire looked at me her eyes filled with tears I pulled her to me and kissed the side of her head as she stood in front of my looking at our family struggling to process what had been said.

"Please tell me he comes out as gay in the future." George pleaded with Fred Junior, who laughed once as tears filled his eyes.

"I really wish I could Dad." He said as he shook slightly.

George let out a strangled gasp as he realised what was going to happen to his _twin_… his _best friend_… his _other half_.

"You didn't think all of us Weasley would make it through a world changing War did you? I mean there are quite a lot of us." Fred asked his brother in a soft voice.

George let go of his daughter and rushed to hug his twin his tears leaking out instantly. While Fred just hugged him back, his face blank as he rubbed his twins back comfortingly.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as they watched George fall apart at the thought of his twins' death. Ginny and Ron were crying as Ron hugged her close to him as they both watched the twins, the same was with Harry and Hermione who were also looking worriedly at Ron and Ginny.

"How did you know?" James asked Fred Senior.

"I hoped I wasn't right and that one of you would mention some cousins that hadn't come back with you, but the giveaway was George naming his son after me." Fred Senior told us, while still hugging his distraught twin, tears remaining in his eyes not yet falling.

"I'm sorry for you finding out like this." Older Harry told the room.

"Well it does happen at some point, so it's not like you could prevent it." Fred Senior told Harry a ghost of a smile on his face.

"We could though, couldn't we?" George asked quickly his eyes looked dead as he stared at the Older Harry.

"I'm sorry but I will not risk the chance of the future we have now changing." Harry told him sadly.

"So what you'd prefer him dead!" George roared.

"Of course not! He's like a brother to me; you know that I see you all as my family! But I wont risk my children not existing, us not winning the war and I know you in the future would never risk Fred and Roxy no matter how much you want your twin back, you can feel him with you still; we all do George. He's still there with us." Harry told him in a pained voice.

"And think how much glory there is with dying in battle!" Fred exclaimed. "Wait I don't die really pathetically do I?" He asked worry etched on his face, not about his death but of the cause of his death.

"No it's pretty epic! Not that we'd expect anything less than that from you. In the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts, you were fighting alongside Percy, he'd just apologised for everything that had passed between everyone and himself. You died happy and smiling." Older Harry told him a look of grief on his face.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." Fred said in a cheerful voice. The room laughed at his clear optimism at the prospect of his own death.

"Only you would find the positives to death." George chuckled wetly at his twin.

"Well if it's going to happen I might as well enjoy it." Fred said reasonably.

"It doesn't even hurt." Older Harry told him smiling.

"How would you know?" Fred Senior questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Let's just say I… have my ways." He replied a slight smile on his face.

I gave him a knowing glance to which he laughed once.

"So I was right?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Older Harry glanced towards his dead headmaster, his eyes pained.

* * *

_Gosh! hows this little hurdle going to be tacked by both Harry and Dumbledore?!_

_i'll be honest with you all.. i cried a lot during this chapter i felt very emotional whilst writing some of it, particularly the goodbyes and the revelations about the scars and... Fred's death :'( _

_i hope youve all enjoyed this chapter and werent left as sad as i were when writing it,_

_thanks once again to fabulous reviewers! _

_**Iloveallanime16 ; No.1HPfanLuvsHP ; catlover123456789 ; peygoodwin ; Jessica682 ; SilenceIsCompliance ; LilDevly ; darkplum23 ; Hunter of Slytherclaw ; Aster ; sirenityselena ; anavihs ; dianadaughter98 ; lostangel558750 ; Lobster ; Amber ; cahrlbo333 & Guest**_

_each and everyone of your reviews mean soooo much to me! and i seriously cannot thank you all enough! as always any suggestions, opinions or just a simple word are welcome! i would love to hear from you!_

_as i think i've mentioned before i do have plans for a few other stories linking off this one, James (obviously!) Albus, and Rose were the main ones i was thinking of going into as i have MUCH planned for them and would really love for you all to read them! let me know if any of these are something you would be interested in(:_

_Holly7795 Ox_

_please review!_


	14. 237BC

_Chapter 14 ; 237BC_

_Five months since the last update, my apologies are once again in need... I wont go into why its taken so long for this Chapter to be posted, I just hope I haven't lost too many readers, for those of you still willing to read my story I hope you enjoy this Chapter and the Title of it will make sense soon enough! _

_We are nearing the end of this story, I think one or two Chapters left, I do have plans for sequels and have in fact started writing a few Chapters!_

_A thankyou to everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to **elektra valdez **as you became **Alert #200 !**  
_

_Please read and review!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Teddy's POV**

"You knew since the night they died, didn't you?" Harry asked him.

"How was I to ever tell you?" Dumbledore asked Older Harry with tears in his eyes as he looked towards the young 15-year-old Harry who stood looking confused and frustrated.

"You never did. You didn't even explain yourself until my time came." Harry told him.

"Then how do you live?" Dumbledore asked in a confused voice, a tone that was never heard from the headmaster.

"I went willingly to him and didn't defend myself when he struck." Harry told him.

"You clever, clever man!" Dumbledore cried his eyes shining with tears.

They looked steadily at each other for a few moments before Older Harry spoke.

"Thank you; for the lies. I would be dead if you'd told me the truth." Harry told him.

"They were necessary it seems." Dumbledore whispers.

"Though not everything should have been kept from me." Harry tells him with a significant look, Dumbledore looks at him questioningly to which Harry replies. "Godric's Hollow." Understanding washes over Dumbledore's face.

"My pride… and hope that you would keep faith in me stopped me from telling you of that time in my past." Dumbledore speaks quietly.

"I would have understood; I wouldn't have been so in the dark." Older Harry tells him pain in his eyes.

"I wanted you as safe and happy as possible; something that proved quite a challenge." Dumbledore laughs once without humour.

"So I could die at the right moment." Older Harry says bluntly.

The room's eyes widened almost comically as all eyes flicker between the two Harry's and Dumbledore. As Dumbledore gulped in an uncomfortable manner as he stares at Older Harry intently.

"Yes." Dumbledore tells him in a firm voice.

"What?!" Sirius roars. "You were setting up his death; what happens?!"

"The precise moment, not just any, it seems your calculations where more spot on with the timing than mine ever could have been." Dumbledore tells Harry ignoring Sirius' outburst.

"Dumbledore! Explain yourself!" Sirius shouts at the old wizard fury ablaze on his face.

"You would never believe me if I were to tell you." Dumbledore tells him honestly.

"Sirius, it was the right thing to do." Older Harry tells his Godfather, eyes pained as he looks at him.

"How can it be right? You were raised like a pig for slaughter so it seems!" Sirius seethes.

"No. Facing him was my decision 'neither can live while the other survives' no truer words ever spoken from Trelawney." Harry laughs; I shake my head at him.

"She's still off her face Dad! She predicted my death 37 times in fourth year! Al gets even more death threats from the old bat!" James exclaims.

"Let's not forget her prediction of you falling into the snake pit!" Fred hisses at James with a smirk on his face as I too laugh.

"I was there when your parents got the letter about you throwing the tea leaves cup back at Trelawney and getting detention." I laugh loudly.

"She shouldn't have said such shit then, should she!?" James snaps as Fred just continues to hiss quietly.

"You threw china at a teacher?" Hermione asks him sharply.

"If she had any real magic she'd have vanished it or levitated it over her head but no; she just screamed as it hit her!" James rants.

"You broke her glasses and we had to pay for a new pair!" Older Harry tells him sternly.

"How was I suppose to know her fly glasses were made with hints of crystal ball to enable her second sight?!" James demands angrily.

"Maybe you just shouldn't throw things at your Professors in future." Victoire suggests sarcastically.

"McGonagall loves transfiguring our ammunition in fights though!" Fred adds cheekily winking at Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sure I do Mr. Weasley." She says her lips quirking lightly into a smile before returning to the thin line.

"We're even on first name basis now Minerva." Fred grins at her.

"But not just yet Weasley." She smirks back at him while the room laughs.

"You said you've just lost some of your speed with age though Professor." James says with a smirk.

"I'm sure I'm still quick enough to deal with the pair of you." She replies her own lips smirking at the two boys who grin at each other as they move to get their wands out, before they could pull their wands free from their pockets though they are frozen in place and their wands hover in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Better luck next time. I doubt my speed has lowered that much." She tells them with a glint of amusement in her eyes, just before the boys were released and their wands back in their outstretched fingers.

"We won't tell your future self that you were better at humour in the past." James laughs.

"We really don't need the detentions." Fred sighs.

"I'm sure I hand out enough to the pair of you." McGonagall says.

"Yes from the amount of owls we get, I'm sure the owls know our houses without you even writing an address!" Older Harry laughs.

"And the owls won't be stopping Al's streak's starting to show!" James exclaims excitedly.

"And he's got the innocence of his good days to carry it off! He's going to be good, Hugo's showing amazing promise already and lets not get started on Louis!" Fred says shaking his head.

"Planning on corrupting my son already?" Hermione asks the pair.

"His dad's had him well trained from the get go." I tell her laughing.

"None of them have the fineness of us though Freddie! We should go into business in training children!" James says laughing.

"Well you're going off to pose in your underwear with mud smeared across you gripping a stick tightly." Fred laughs while pretending to rub 'mud' across his torso while those of us from the future laugh at James' sour face.

"I will not be doing that!" James says tightly.

"Don't lie! Any chance for you to get your clothes off and your there like lightning! So being paid to do it as well would be like the ideal job for you!" Fred laughs.

"Please tell me you have more ambition with your life than to simply become a model..." Ginny says her eyes panicky.

"Seriously mum I'm not that vain." James tells her.

"Then what?" She asks.

"Once I get signed to play professionally, Freddie's convinced-" Fred cuts him off.

"They will defiantly make you pose for magazine covers; and all that other promotional bullshit!" He laughs loudly as do some of the others in the room.

"You want to go pro?" Ginny asks smiling.

"Yeah." He replies smiling.

"Following in his mums footsteps." Older Harry tells her smiling.

"What?" Fred, George, Bill, Ron and Younger Harry ask in disbelief together.

"They don't even know you can play yet!" Older Harry laughs.

"What do you mean she plays?" Ron asks.

"You first play for Gryffindor later this year; you take my place as Seeker, as I get banned from playing. But you're a better Chaser." Harry tells Ginny smiling.

"Why do I- I mean we get banned?" Younger Harry asks.

"Things at Hogwarts change this year, we're not very well liked in the Wizarding world and some new staff additions take more than a dislike to us." Older Harry laughs.

"What happens?" Younger Harry asks his older counterpart.

"You'll find out soon enough, but things turn out okay in the end." Older Harry tells him before his eyes flicker to Sirius and his face flashes with pain.

"So Ginny's a professional Quidditch player?!" Ron asks.

"Yeah, Holyhead Harpies and the England Squads star Chaser. You were epic mum!" James tells her eyes alight.

"I play for England?" Ginny asks her face shocked.

"Best on the team by far! Harry and I went to every match! The World Cup Final was the best match of Quidditch I've ever seen!" I tell her, smiling at her shocked face.

"Why have we never seen you play then?" Ron demands of his sister.

"You have, I always helped you practice in the summers." Ginny tells her older brothers.

"But surely if you go pro and end up playing for England we would have noticed how good you are." Bill reasons.

"Maybe you didn't see because I'm a girl." Ginny states bluntly.

"We would never over look you just because you're a girl Gin!" George tells his sister, who shrugs it off.

"So you're good enough to make it then?" Ginny asks James with a raised eyebrow, clearly changing the subject.

"Of course." He states cockily.

"For your sake let's hope there's a squad willing to have someone as cocky as you." Older Harry laughs.

"Sixth Year, I'll be scouted no question about it!" James tells his father firmly.

"Even if you are, you will be finishing Hogwarts and then you can go and become some poster boy." Harry laughs.

"Your support in my future career choice is so heart warming." James states sarcastically.

"One injury and that career is over. You're smart enough to do N.E.W.T's so you will." Harry says firmly.

"Anyone would think you didn't want me to play Quidditch." James tells him father blankly.

"Don't be ridiculous James; I'd love for you to play Quidditch professionally. I just think you should finish your education first." Harry tells him smiling.

"Don't worry Dad if another Dark Lord rises I'll join the Auror's seen as they'll need a Potter to handle it." He laughs.

"Please stay on the Quidditch pitch." I laugh, as does Older Harry.

"Oh I will!" James tells me with a bright smile.

"10 minutes." Older Harry tells the room.

"I'll stay with you two." Victoire says to me and Harry.

"No you'll go with James, Fred and Roxy." Harry tells her firmly she stares back at him for a few beats before her face turned pained and Harry smiles comfortingly at her.

"Seen as your going, tell me what Teddy meant last night?" Sirius asks James smiling broadly at him.

James looks hesitant, he always feels uncomfortable talking about his feelings for her.

"I'll take his memories. So you don't have to worry about that." I say to him quietly as Fred, Roxy and Vic start their goodbyes.

"Okay." He says just as quietly.

I watch as James walked over to Sirius and whispers in his ear for a few minutes, Sirius' eyes widen slightly before he smirks at James.

"Good luck with that." He laughs.

"Yeah I'll fucking need it." James sighs.

"I'm sure it will work out." Sirius tells him patting his shoulder in a fatherly fashion.

"Thanks, I do have one question though…" James trails off looking around for Fred who grins at him.

"He'll know for sure!" Fred states smirking.

"Know what?" Sirius asks his eyes lighting mischievously.

"Whether 237BC was around when you were at school still?" James asks.

"Really?" Older Harry asks his son with a look of exasperation.

"Yes 'really' Dad!" James states laughing and looking back towards an amused Sirius, I notice my Dad chuckling lightly at the conversation.

"Young Mr Potter, that was around in even my day." Dumbledore tells James surprising the room completely.

"My respect for you is even higher than I could have thought possible." James tells Dumbledore his face containing a slightly dazed look.

"Thank you I suppose James, though I only said I knew of it." Dumbledore smiles eyes twinkling.

"Would someone care to explain? I assume you're not talking about _Before Christ_." Hermione states, her voice firm.

"Bad move Hermione." Older Harry shakes his head at his best friends' younger form; she raises her eyebrows in question, just as James and Fred burst out laughing, with many of the others in the room chuckling lightly.

"BC doesn't stand for 'Before Christ', I doubt their intelligent enough to even know that's what it stands for in dates," Victoire tells Hermione rolling her eyes at Fred and James.

"Yeah you'd know all about it wouldn't you Vicky," Fred laughs, before quietening and looking away as Vic glares at him.

"So what does it stand for then?" Hermione asks frustrated.

"Broom Cupboards," Sirius laughs lightly.

"Broom Cupboards," Hermione repeats looking at Sirius with raised eyebrows.

"You see Aunt Hermione, it's rumoured that there are 237 Broom Cupboards in Hogwarts, hence 237BC…" Fred trails off suggestively, as the room laughs lightly.

"See this family really does produce perverts." Victoire states sarcastically.

"You being the leading example of course, as the eldest of us," Fred winks at her, to which she narrows her eyes once again, I rest a hand on her shoulder and she just sighs deeply.

"How many are you off now?" Fred asks James with an evil glint is his eye.

"Yeah rub it in, the ones right by McGonagall's are the killers, and the top floors are just too much effort," James grumbles as the room laughs at him.

"I don't want to hear it James," Harry tells him shaking his head.

"The dungeons were always the hardest to get in our day," my dad laughs, as Sirius turns and grins at him in agreement, I look at him with a smirking face and he gives me a slight shrug as if to say 'well what did you expect?'.

"James has the dungeons covered," Fred snickers as Sirius and I laugh loudly at James' sour face at the mention of the renowned Slytherin area.

"That's beside the point!" James grumbles sulkily.

"Do you count that one you got caught in?" Roxy asks her older brother, her grin sly.

"How do you even know about what were on about?" Fred demands.

"I don't live under a rock," she states.

"But still, which getting caught are we talking about?" Fred asks laughing now.

"I think it was one near Transfiguration seen as McGonagall kicked your arse, well before mum got her hands on you," Roxy laughs.

"Rox, language," Harry chides her lightly with a smile.

"Uncle Haz, come on you know it's funny," Roxy says with a cheeky grin, Harry just laughs at her. "Mum was so close to transfiguring him into a girl himself!"

"Thank god she didn't!" Fred exclaims.

"Hopefully you've learnt from your mistakes Fred," Harry laughs at him.

"Of course I have Uncle Harry, I would never be so disrespectful on school premises again," Fred says in a mockingly innocent voice, as James grins widely at Fred's tone.

"Yeah, just make sure it's not your mum's best friend's daughter next time," James snickers.

"Yeah probably wasn't my best idea…" Fred sighs, as many laugh while others look surprised at the conversation.

"Dad had to save your skinny arse," Roxy laughs.

"My arse is not skinny; I've got the body of a God." Fred states obnoxiously flexing his biceps while the room shakes their heads.

"Ew, you're disgusting." Roxy tells him dismissively.

"And dad did not save my arse he literally fed me to mum!" Fred rants.

"No, George really saved your arse on that one," Harry laughs.

"So he did stop her dad from killing me but he didn't even try to help with mum!" Fred complains.

"Yeah, he had enough to do what with having to explain to an ex international Beater what his daughter and you had been caught doing, the fact that George came out of that conversation alive rest solely with Katie, you should be grateful he didn't leave you to deal with that one Freddie, because Greg was one angry father…" Harry trails off laughing.

"As if things between your Dad and Greg weren't bad enough as it was," James laughs.

"Why was that?" George asks from where he stands with his twin against the wall.

"You have history with his wife." James tells him smirking.

"Where did you even hear that?" Victoire asks James sharply.

"We hear everything," Fred Junior says with a wink, "Not bad Dad, Katie's hot." Fred tells his young father.

"Katie Bell?" Fred Senior asks his eyes alight as he turns to his twin nudging his arm. "Wait she's not your mum though," Fred Senior says to Fred Junior and Roxy.

"No our mums Angelina," Fred Junior tells the twins with an awkward smile, it was a well-known fact that Angelina had dated George's twin for a few months after they went to the Yule Ball together.

The twins turned and looked at each other with raised eyebrows, before both laughing.

"I take it me and Angelina don't last then," Fred Senior laughs.

"I think it was a month or two tops, you were better as friends apparently," Roxy tells him smiling.

"Just as well," Fred Junior laughs. "That would be weird otherwise."

The twins nod still laughing.

"Three minutes," Harry says quietly, his face full of sadness as he reminds Fred, Roxy, Victoire and James that they need to leave soon. The four of them seem to take a deep breath as one before they continue with their goodbyes.

"I'm honoured to have met you." James says his face full of sadness and respect.

"The honour is mine, seeing you, so much like him it's scary, even the way you stand is just how he would. You are like James in so many more ways than just looks and name, his spirit seems to be with you," Sirius states tears in his eyes.

James throws his arms around Sirius hugging him tightly, the rest of their conversation too quite for me to hear.

I see Roxy hugs her father tears flowing down both of their faces, while Fred Junior gripped Fred Senior tightly as they said their goodbyes. Vic saying goodbye to her younger Nan and Grandad, James pulls away from Sirius his eyes slightly red and puffy as he walks around the rest of the room.

"I don't know what to say." My mum says as she stands next to my father her face pained.

"You don't have to say anything. Just seeing you for myself is more than I could ever have dreamed of." I tell her smiling.

"It shouldn't have to be this way." She says tears in her eyes.

"But it is; you both gave your lives so mine could be better. I'll always know that." I tell her hugging her, as I pull back I see Victoire standing their.

"Thank you for him." She tells my parents.

My mum rushes to her and hugs her tightly talking in hushed voices; I watch as Victoire's eyes well up with tears as she nods to whatever my mother is telling her.

As they break apart I hear Victoire say "I promise." Before kissing my mothers cheek and moving to hug my father.

"You're as kind and gentle as we were always told you were, thank you for what you do for my Dad, I don't know what he'd be like if you didn't help him." She tells him. "You're an amazing person; no matter what you think."

I see James hugging his young mother and father smiling at their words and then moving on to Ron and Hermione, he tears up as he says goodbye to the twins. Dumbledore looks an odd mixture of emotions as he says his own goodbyes to those next to leave.

"Come on, it's time." Older Harry tells them.

Victoire takes my hand and pulls me near to the doorway her eyes filled with tears and her face stained from ones already fallen.

"What's wrong?" I ask her taking her face in my hands.

"You _have _to come back. Promise me." She whispers as tears begin to fall.

"Yes of course I will; I can't stay here." I tell her quietly wiping the tears away with my thumbs.

"No matter how much you want to… You're going to have to say goodbye and then take their memories of you away. I know you're strong enough to do that. I know you are. When you come back just don't shut me out, talk to me about it please. Don't- don't just c-clo-ose o-o-off." She cries, I sigh as I wrap my arms around her as she cries against my neck.

"Please." She cries quietly.

I pull back and look her dead in the eye.

"I wont I swear." I promise her kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I'm so sorry you have to do this." She tells me her beautiful face pained.

"Don't be." I whisper hugging her tightly as she cries again.

"It's all okay. Just go back and I'll be there soon." I tell her.

"Vic it's time." Harry tells her gently.

"Make sure-" She begins before Harry cuts her off.

"Don't worry. I will." He tells her hugging her tightly.

"Come on." James takes her hand and pulls her away.

"See you at home." James tells me and Harry firmly looking at both of us showing a slight fear that we wouldn't return.

"Yeah you've got a bit of explaining to do." Harry tells him smiling, James grins back widely at his Dad, before his eyes meet mine; I can see the sympathy and understanding clear as anything in his eyes and across his face. He doesn't say anything just looks at me. I nod at him reassuringly, he looks around the room his eyes dancing over the younger and fallen face and his face scrunches up as though he's about to tear up before he takes a deep breath and nods back at me.

"You all live up to the stories we've been told." James tells the room his eyes watering as he stares at Sirius. "Just as brilliant as I thought you'd be." He tells Sirius his eyes scrunching up, Sirius grins broadly at him tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

"Just remember what I said." Sirius says with a wink, to which James laughs wetly.

"Forever." James tells him solemnly his eyes shining with tears, before pulling on Victoire's hand.

"Goodbye. I wish we could have been here longer." Tori tells them all smiling beautifully even with red rimmed eyes.

"We all do." My mum tells her smiling wetly.

"Thank you for what you all do, to ensure our futures." Vic says her voice filled with sadness and respect.

"Come on Vic." James tells her pulling her along with him, her eyes fly straight to me pain in them, and I just nod encouragingly smiling at her.

"They'll be back soon, pull yourself together, I thought Veela's were suppose to be vicious, not crying all the time." James her attempting at humour she moves closer to him as he wraps an arm around her and they walk out together with an echoed goodbye.

Fred and Roxy look towards the twin's, tears in their eyes.

"We'll always remember this, please know we love you." Roxy tells Fred Senior tears streaming down her pretty face. "Please don't take that from him." Roxy tells Harry.

"Of course not Rox's." He tells her smiling kindly.

Fred walks over to me and looks at me nodding slightly before he hugs me tightly before pulling away and patting my arm in a brotherly fashion. "I'm sorry." He tells me in an honest voice.

"Don't be." I tell him he just nods and goes to talk to Harry about how to stretch the blip.

Roxy stands looking at me her face guilty.

"What's with the look of guilt Rox?" I ask her smiling.

"I feel like a dick." She tells me far more bluntly than any 11-year-old should.

"And whys that?" I ask laughing.

"I'm crying like wimp." She tells me.

"Well you have permission this time, but just this once." I tell her grinning.

"Like I still have mine, I've been so selfish." She tells me glancing towards my mum and dad.

"No you haven't. It's not been easy for any of us." I tell her softly.

She wraps her arms round my waist I hug her back as she turns and walks away from me to Fred, without looking back at me she says "Love you Ted."

"Love you too Rox." I tell her smiling as her and Fred walk out the room, with only a broken 'goodbye' spoken to the room as a whole, their eyes resting on the twins before they turn and leave.

"We only have twenty minutes." Harry tells me stiffly.

"You wanna start already?" I ask him waiting for his orders.

"Give it a few minutes." He tells me smiling.

"Are things always this emotional with our family?" Ron asks worriedly.

"No, their not criers usually, but this has been pretty emotional for them." Harry explains. "Though Vic surprised me slightly." Harry says to me.

"Yeah, you know she's not usually like that." I tell him with a shrug. "She's just worried." I add quietly, Harry nods in understanding.

My parents move over to me and conjure chairs that the three of us sit on, as Harry wonders over to the rest of the group giving me the time I need with my parents.

**Older Harry's POV**

Standing in 1995 watching Teddy sit with Lupin and Tonks, smiling and talking animatedly fills me with such happiness I can't help the grin on my face as I look at the man I love as much as if he were my own son. The orphan I understand more than he realises, what I would have done to have this opportunity, I knew how much this would mean to him.

I also knew how much leaving them would hurt. Teddy was strong though, and I would stand by him when we returned, there would be questions, the family wanting answers, if Teddy didn't want to answer or talk I would support his decision.

"You love him." Sirius states smiling at me.

"As though he were my own." I agree with a nod.

"Your Dad would be so proud. I'm proud of you. You've always been there for Teddy. I'm sorry I leave you." He says his face pained.

"Don't be. It was my fault." I tell him my face falling.

"How so?" asks a younger looking Molly Weasley.

The others from my past look at me expectantly even my younger self stares worriedly at me. I swallow and look towards Teddy.

"You know how much you want to be told now." He tells me with a shrug before going back to talking to his parents.

"You see his thoughts and feel his emotions don't you?" I ask my younger self, who nods slightly while the room looks at him worriedly. "Well they get worse. Voldermort uses the connection to trick you into going to his Death Eaters, The Order follow, including you; you wouldn't stay in hiding…" I trail off looking at Sirius, whose jaw tightens as he looks towards the younger me whose face contorts with pain and understanding.

"When?" My younger self asks me firmly, I stay silent as I look at him not wanting to tell myself that the person I care about most will be taken from us so soon.

"The truth hurts Harry, but you want to hear it," Hermione tells me her face pained.

"End of this school year." I tell my younger self after a few silent moments, he nods and looks sadly at Sirius, emotion filling my young eyes.

"That can be different now." He tells me firmly.

"No it can't." Teddy speaks from his chair looking intently at me.

"Things could be different." My younger self implores.

"But we won't let them be. I want them to be different just as much, but for the sake of the future, we have to take all your memories." Teddy tells him sadly, he stares back angrily at Teddy.

"What you feel is horrible, I know because I've been you, I am you, I've experienced everything your feeling and what you will go through." I tell my younger self moving closer to him watching my face freeze, knowing just how I would have reacted to this situation at the age of 15.

"There are times when it gets worse than this, when you want to give up, when your even angrier at the world than you ever thought you could be, when your confused, when your torn, when your so full of guilt you think your going to drown. But everything you feel, everything we go through is worth it. We have a family Harry, one that we love… one that loves us, we have nothing to fear, and we are as close to normal as we could be, we are happy. I would not change a single thing." I tell him my eyes locked with his, my younger ones.

"Even Sirius?" he asks me defiantly.

"We see him again, he never leaves us… and when our time comes they are all there." I tell him my eyes wide and honest; he breaths deeply nodding tightly at me as Hermione hugs his side.

"Harry we don't have long." Teddy tells me quietly.

I nod to him as he draws his wand.

"Leave nothing behind, but hope." I tell him, Teddy nods, his respect and Auror nature coming into play.

"Who's first?" he asks the room.

It's then that Severus Snape walks into the room.

* * *

_Chapter 14 DONE! Only Harry and Teddy left in the past now, and Snape's turned up! _

_Felt pretty emotional while writing this Chapter at stages, yes that's sad I know but still!_

_Thankyou to my AMAZING REVIEWERS!_

**_Iloveallanimie16 ; anaivhs ; NewObsessionxoxo ; Hunter of Slytherclaw ; catlover123456789 ; serenityselena ; Jessica682 ; LilDevyl ; veelabitches & pryce123_**

_Thankyou all so much it means so much to me, hearing your thoughts about the story! I hope to hear from you all soon!_

_Holly OX_

_please review (:_


	15. Golden Boy

_Chapter 15 ; Golden Boy_

_Just under 4 months since my last update, apologies once again! Hopefully you haven't all given up on this story as I do have plans to finish this story and possibly write a squeal or two about some of the characters! _

_Anyways! Importantly we reached 200 reviews! **Reviewer #200** came from **Madlenita** thank-you so much it was extremely appreciated! _

_As I mentioned in the last chapter we are indeed nearing the end, yes I feel emotional about this fact!_

_On with the chapter though!_

_I do hope you enjoy! _

* * *

**Teddy's POV**

I look towards Severus Snape, respect and gratitude filling me entirely; the man gave so much for Harry, to keep Harry alive.

"Severus…" Harry says in a strained voice as he looks towards the man who loved his mother to the day he died.

"Potter," he replies with a curt nod.

"Thank you, I cannot express how much your sacrifice means to me, to our entire world, I'm so sorry for how I was towards you, I had no idea," Harry tells him emotion strong on his face.

Severus looks uncomfortable and pained at Harry's words, though he remains silent.

"I know you can't stand me, even the sight of me, but that's okay, I know why you never told me or gave me any inclination," Harry trails off.

"It seems you understand, but do not look at me like that," Severus tells Harry his tone harsh.

"I'm sorry, I don't hate you, I don't despise you, not anymore, I haven't since the night you died, you gave me your memories, I stayed with you until you were no longer here, I didn't know why at the time, but I'm glad I did, my face was the last you saw, in the land of the living," Harry tells him with a meaningful look, his eyes boring into Severus', giving more to his words, Harry wouldn't want to mention Snape's love for his mother out of respect for the old Headmaster, but to me it was clear… Harry was telling Severus that the last eyes he saw were the same as Lily Evans'. I look on as Severus squeezes his eyes shut tightly, his face momentarily pained before he looks at Harry his face void of emotion.

"Thank you," Severus Snape finally tells Harry, his eyes flickering to younger Harry as he looks towards the pair with confusion and annoyance smeared across his face. "For your son as well, he is identical to you." Severus continues his eyes soften than before, as he glances towards the younger Harry again.

"That he is, it seemed only right to name him after the bravest man I ever knew," Harry tells him, before walking towards him, hand out stretched, Severus looked at Harry's hand for a few moments before raising his own and clasping Harry's hand with his own; Harry shakes Severus' hand and bends towards him, not exactly bowing but bowing his head in acknowledgement and respect that he held for Severus Snape.

"Would one of you tell me what's going?" Younger Harry demands.

"You find out soon enough," Older Harry tells him.

"What does he do that's supposedly so sacrificing and brave?" Sirius demands his face wary.

"Voldermort's right hand man, in the end you well and truly turned him over," Harry laughs.

"A big curse to the face before you killed him," I tell Harry laughing.

"That makes no sense." Hermione states in annoyance.

"That's because it hasn't happened yet," Harry tells her with a grin.

"Even still," she sighs.

"Out of all his followers, Severus was Voldermort's most trusted during his last 10 months or so, the one person who Voldermort was sure, was unfailing devoted to him, how wrong he was." Harry states with a laugh before looking towards Severus and begins speaking once more. "Voldermort killed you 2 May 1998, the only murder he ever regretted committing was yours, you were able to give me your memories before you died, and they showed me the truth. When Voldermort and I duelled after he killed me, I told him of your betrayal for the past 17 years and how you had deceived one of the most powerful legilimens in the world." Harry explains smiling at Severus.

"He didn't take that too well," I add laughing, Harry grins at me with a smirk.

"Dumbledore, if you wouldn't mind," Severus says to the grey wizard, his face still blank.

"Certainly," Dumbledore says and stands before continuing, "I shall remove his memories of this time, I must place the false ones well," Dumbledore smiles before the pair begin to leave the room.

"Before you go, please know, your sacrifice and bravery has gone down in history, you will always be remembered as a man who played the toughest role in the defeat of Voldermort, you do not die in vain, I have and will continue to live an amazing life, with a family I love, it is thanks to you that we live, the entire race of Wizardkind is living in thanks to you," Harry tells Severus Snape his face serious and full of emotion as he speaks the words, I know, he has always wished him to know. Severus nods in acceptance of Harry's words, his lips quirk ever so slightly into a smile before leaving the room without a word.

"You ready?" I ask Harry with a look.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he says with a nod.

"How do you want to split them?" I ask him.

"There are a few of us that don't need to stay, start with us," Kingsley states with a smile, as those who we aren't related to move forward.

Kingsley stands in front of me with his hand out stretched; I shake it before raising my wand as he stands in the doorway his back to me.

"I better not get fired for this in the future," I tell him, and he laughs before I mutter the spell my wand pointed at the back of his head as I draw the memories of our visit from his mind and put vague ones of Order meetings.

As Kingsley walks out the door without a backwards glance, another two back step in front of Harry and me, the people continue and Dumbledore slips back into the room his face smiling slightly. When those closets to us remain Harry and I turn back to the room.

McGonagall walks forward and cups my cheek. "Look after that girl, she adores you, I'm sure it was a pleasure teaching you, I look forward to meeting the son of two very talented individuals," She tells me before moving over to Harry, who hugs her tightly talking quietly to her before she turns and he raises his wand, her eyes turn unfocused for a few moments before she too walks out with a contented smile on her face.

"How long?" I ask Harry.

"10 maybe 15 minutes," he tells me quietly. "You gonna be okay?" he asks so lowly only I can hear his words.

I give him a brief smile before he pats my arm and squeezes lightly his brow lined with sadness.

"Are you?" I ask just as quietly, he gives me a half hearted smile and a nod.

"Right, this isn't going to be easy for any of us now, Dumbledore last though." Harry states to the room who nod back wearily.

"I want to forget," Molly says walking forward staring at the twins as she says this, their faces pale as they realise she wants to forget hearing of Fred's death.

"We all have something to remember him." Harry tells her softly taking her hand.

"Yeah you better not forget about me!" Fred says with a laugh and a smile.

"You're on their arms," I laugh smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" Molly asks.

"Well around the time of the funerals and stuff it was hard for well everyone but the seven of us went and got tattoos all in memory of Fred," Harry tells Molly with a wary expression.

"You weren't too keen on the idea," I put in with a laugh, and Harry rolls his eyes.

"Seven?" Fred asks with raised eyebrows.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, me and your Dad," Harry tells him with a smile, Fred's face shows surprise at the mention of the last two names. "You're my brother too, and Arthur was adamant that if the six of us were getting it he was too, Ginny has something as well but not the same as us," Harry explains.

"Can I see?" Fred asks his face full of emotion.

"Yeah, mine had more added than the others," Harry tells him with a nod, he pulls the sleeve of his jacket off his right arm and rolls the shirt sleeve up to the top of his shoulder.

Fred moves closer to look at Harry's arm as does the rest of the room though they keep their distance somewhat. Harry's upper arm holds a sketch of Hogwarts after the War, parts blown away and in ruins, though it looked just as breath taking as always, underneath the sketch are names and dates, Fred being the first, with Lupin, Tonks and Dumbledore all following afterwards wrapping around Harry's muscled arm, forever etched into his skin showing his memories of those who gave their lives for Wizardkind at Hogwarts.

"It's brilliant, is that what Hogwarts looked like after?" Fred asks Harry his eyes roaming over Harry's inked bicep.

"Yes, it's been restored to how it was before the War now," Harry explains pulling his sleeve back down and jacket back on firmly.

"I cannot believe you got that done Arthur!" Molly splutters at her husband as the room looks on in amusement as Arthur squares his shoulders.

"None of us really thought we'd get tattoos it's a bit weird for Wizardkind, seen as it's usually a muggle art form, but it seemed appropriate for the circumstances, and we all wanted it," Harry tells Nanny Weasley smiling winningly at her, she sighs and smiles back at Harry.

"It's all well and good but where am I?" Sirius asks a smirk on his face, as Harry laughs at him.

"You're here, with mum and dad," He tells Sirius patting his left bicep, Sirius smiles and nods.

"Where's mine?" Ginny asks looking awkwardly at Harry, who smiles at her.

"Base of your neck, name and dates," I tell her smiling kindly she nods back.

"It makes it harder for you to preach to James about tattoos though," Harry laughs as do I.

"James wants a tattoo? He's only just 16," Ginny says with a laugh.

"If James and Fred had their way they would be covered head to toe in tattoos, you and Angelina are the only things stopping them," I laugh.

"Please do not take them in the summer like I know they are trying to convince you to do, Angelina would murder you," Harry tells me with a laugh.

"Yeah Ginny loves me far too much to hurt me, her anger would be directed firmly on James," I laugh.

"I'm not sure I'd let you off totally scot free," Ginny tells me.

"You would, he's your golden boy," Harry tells Ginny with a smirk, to which she raises an eyebrow in question, "You and Ted spent a lot of time together, while he grew up, Andromeda worked when you had time off training with the Harpies so Teddy would stay with you then and if work needed me to travel Teddy would spend the whole time with you so you weren't alone. He'd look after you, when I wasn't there," Harry tells her smiling kindly.

"How old were you?" Ginny asks me.

"All I can remember is you, Harry and Anny, from when I was a really young kid, obviously the rest of the family as well but I spent most of my childhood with you, and Vic, and then James when he was born and all the others that followed." I tell her softly.

"I remember once I came back from a assignment in South America and Teddy was really upset; he'd just turned four and you two had been out for the day and a women in the park had a go at you about being an 'irresponsible teenage mum who let her child run wild and dyed his hair blue'" Harry says laughing as do I, "Teddy couldn't control his abilities as well then but he could keep his hair on his favourite colour, which was bright blue at the time. The women thought you'd dyed your four year old son's hair bright blue, apparently you were so startled by the women's accusations you didn't know what to say, but Teddy got so mad with this women who was shouting at you that his magic set the women's hair on fire," Harry laughed along with the rest of the room.

"I thought you'd be angry with me for using magic, even if it was a mistake, but you just poured a bottle of water over the women's head, took my hand and we walked back home," I say laughing.

"We had to deal with the Ministry when I got home, but they let him off, he was only four after all," Harry laughs at me. "But as we were saying, he's your golden boy," Harry finishes telling Ginny, she smiles at me with a sigh.

Molly Weasley looks at me with a soft, caring expression, I hug her tightly when she comes within reaching distance, and she grips me back just as tightly.

"I'll take it away now," I tell her softly she nods against my chest.

As she releases me and kisses Harry's cheek hugging him too before standing in front of me both her hands griping tightly onto her wand.

"I have some errands to run in Diagon Alley I do believe," she tells me her voice firm.

"You'll be there before you know it Nan," I tell her raising my wand, pointing it at the back of her head, performing the spell non-verbally, and I begin to draw out the pain filled memories she contains and place the false ones, I feel myself shudder as I feel her pain as though it were my own at the loose of her son, I raise my other hand and hold it close to her red hair, never touching, to retract the memories with more strength, I see the wisps of silver air spreading into my hand as well as my wand. when all her thoughts are removed and replaced I lower my wand as I watch Molly walk out the house without a backwards glance, I roll my head on my shoulders feeling the weight of her devastation settle before leaving my body.

"You okay?" Harry's voice questions me.

"Yeah, and so is she, that's what matters," I tell him, the room smiles back at me.

"Thank-you, I will leave now, I'm sure I'm needed at work," Arthur Weasley tells me and Harry as he stands and walks towards us, Harry nods in understand and grips the man who provided a fatherly figure to him when all others were gone, after a loving hug and a heartfelt goodbye I remove Arthur Weasley's memories and replace them before he too leaves the room which has become eerily silent.

"You remove them so quickly and with such certainty, and your only twenty-one," Hermione muses as she looks towards me.

"He's an Auror, he had to learn fast," Harry jokes before continuing, "Add to the fact he has two very powerful parents, strong Black blood, and he went through a lot of tutoring from the family," Harry tells her while I shake my head.

"What do you mean?" my father asks Harry his face and tone curious.

"Hermione took it upon herself to teach Teddy, she tried to get him reciting text books and spells and potion ingredients, Ron claimed it was torture from an early age, but Hermione insisted that we all had to teach him what the pair of you would have done if you were alive," Harry explained.

"You made him recite text books, before he even got to school?" Fred and George exclaim at Hermione.

"She tried, thankfully Ron put his foot down," I laugh.

"I'm sure I was only trying to do the best by you," Hermione said in an affronted tone.

"Oh don't misunderstand me, I'm very thankful for all of your tutoring, I finished each school year at the top of my class in all subjects, you spent a lot of time studying with me over holidays," I tell her smiling.

"Top of the year in every subject?" Sirius asks his eyebrows raised as he looks towards my mum and dad, "Sounds kind of like you two," Sirius laughed, they both merely shake their heads smiles on their faces.

"His NEWT year, you were ranging in on psychotic though, he came home for the Easter before his exams and you wouldn't let him leave the house," Harry laughed.

"I thought I was never going to leave that library," I laugh with a shake of my head.

"We broke you out for that house party though," Harry said fairly.

"I suffered for it though!" I return.

"What's this?" Hermione asks.

"Well you kind of had me on house arrest for Easter, I study willingly most of the time but this was on another level, I was nearly eighteen and you were insistent that I had to spend the whole holiday revising for the exams, I knew it was for my own good so I tried to stick to your regime as best I could, you spent the whole time with me helping me whenever I needed it, which was so kind of you, but you also wouldn't let me socialize with virtually anyone, Vic was even banned from the house, everyone thought it was kind of funny, especially now since your not even like it with Rose or Hugo." I laugh before continuing.

"But there was a massive Easter party at a friend of mine, which me and Vic were going to but you said I wasn't allowed to go, Harry and Ginny tried to overrule you even my Nan was saying that I needed a break and a night out, but you insisted that it would disrupt my studying schedule, which was of course drawn up by you. So Harry and Ron took drastic action and broke me out of the house and said they'd deal with you, you realised I needed a break though, so you weren't too annoyed eventually." I finished laughing.

"You took your freedom to an extreme though! Ginny was going mad with worry when you didn't come home," Harry tells me with raised eyebrows.

"I was eighteen and had just been let out by the definition of an overbearing pro-education parent with upcoming exams to boot, I didn't know when I'd be locked up again," I chuckle, as does the rest of the room.

"You didn't go home?" Dad asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"I did eventually," I say with a smile.

"Yeah, you and Vic managed to get home for dinner the next day," Harry tells me sniggering. "Bill went mental, when he realised neither of you had come back from the party, he wanted a full scale search party out," Harry laughed.

"Overprotective father aren't you Bill?" Fred asks Bill with an evil grin on his face.

"In this case it was kind of understandable, Vic was only in 5th year, and Bill was extremely aware that his part Veela daughter was only fifteen and at a party with loads of intoxicated eighteen year olds, little did he know the one he had to be most concerned about was the one he trusted to take her to the party," Harry laughed as did the rest of the room as Bill's face turned steely.

"I've always looked after her," I tell him honestly, "And she's surprisingly good at holding her drink," I laugh.

"At your eighteenth she was nearly as bad as you," Harry laughed.

"We waited till the summer, all my exams had finished and as an end of year/my late eighteenth birthday party, Harry let me have the whole Potter Estate for it," I say smiling.

"I don't think there was a student from 4th year and above that didn't turn up, and you had loads of friends who'd graduated that came as well, easily over 400 teenagers turned up, and trashed my fucking house," Harry said shaking his head, as the room stared shocked at me.

"I repaired everything that was damaged and we sealed all the bedrooms off," I said fairly.

"Yeah the bedrooms were sealed off but it didn't stop a lot of your friends getting freaky on my kitchen surfaces," Harry says with raised eyebrows and a pointed look at which I laugh.

"Liam still can't look at Ginny with a straight face," I tell him laughing.

"That boy is a nightmare," Harry says shaking his head with a laugh.

"Do we even want to know?" my mum asks me.

"Yeah!" Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Bill, Sirius and my Dad all say together.

"Well as we said all the bedrooms had been sealed off, for obvious reasons, so some of the guys had to get a bit more inventive-" Harry cut me off.

"No Ted there's getting inventive and then there's any surface in my bloody house, at least four on the staircase, it was madness," Harry says shaking his head.

The room broke into loud bouts of laughter as Harry shook his head at the memories of, teenagers shagging on his staircase.

"What about this Liam guy?" Ron asks while laughing.

"He's been one of my closest friends since first year, and him and some girl he'd got with were so wasted that they had sex on one of the dining room tables, Ginny walked in and shouted at him to stop and instead of being embarrassed about being caught, bear in mind he'd stayed with us over the holidays at times, he just asked Ginny to give him another 10 minutes and he'd be done," I tell the room laughing as Harry howls.

"I take it you Ginny didn't appreciate his retort?" Sirius asks laughing.

"She wasn't too impressed but I think Liam's response had shocked her so much that she walked out and told Harry who just laughed about it," I say sniggering.

"It got worse though, like I let him off for that one, he had balls to say that to Ginny, but when all of us walked into the kitchen he was at it again against the fridge with a different girl, half an hour hadn't even passed!" Harry laughs as the room looked in complete shock at Harry and me laughing.

"He hasn't lived that down, at work they rip it out of him for getting caught shagging two different girls in his boss' home, at the same party," I tell Harry laughing.

"So he's an Auror now?" My mum asks me, her eyes full of humour.

"Yeah, he's works undercover mainly," I say smiling.

"When he's not sleeping with suspects," Harry grumbles shaking his head.

"Troublesome recruit Harry?" My dad laughs.

"No he's mainly under Ron's sector, thankfully, I find it hard to keep a straight face when I have to deal with one of his recent actions," Harry chuckles.

"He's good at his job, he gets them eventually," I say with a laugh.

"Remember when I asked if it was strictly necessary for him to have to sleep with that Argentinean smuggler," Harry says a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I remember his reply of 'well probably not, but she was hot so I thought why not' he's hilarious, can you imagine what he was like at school, well he was basically James and Fred, just not as in your face about it," I laugh.

"That's my 16-year-old son, please?" Harry asks with a sigh, I just laugh louder as the room smirks at the Harry's and Ginny.

"I want to know more about what happened when Ginny caught this Liam guy again!" George laughs.

"She doused him with jets of cold water and dragged him out of the house by his ear; she didn't even let him get dressed," Harry sniggers as he looks towards me, "I don't know what your laughing about, you weren't much better," he shoots at me laughing.

"I didn't have sex with anyone on the dining room table that night," I tell him defiantly.

"I was so relieve that you didn't, I was so worried that if Bill found out by catching you two, that he'd actually rip your balls off," Harry says his face showing his worry at the time he spoke of, "Ron and I spent a lot of the night, when we weren't casting contraceptive spells, and blasting couples with water that is, trying to convince Bill to go home, that we would watch Vic for him, and just praying that Bill wouldn't notice you two at some points and I meant how drunk you were," Harry corrects me laughing.

"I didn't do anything too embarrassing," I say with a wince and a laugh as everyone watches me and Harry and how we interact.

"You beat the living shit out of Puddlemere United's newest Keeper when he tried it on with Vic," Harry states his face full of humour.

"That wasn't exactly embarrassing, it was more along the lines of dumb when it came to her dad," I say laughing.

"Yeah he didn't really know whether he should beat the shit out of you himself or pat you proudly on the back," Harry sniggers as the room looks between me and Harry. "You drunkenly forgot that you were in my house and supposedly hosting the party when you got into a serious fist fight with a professional Quidditch player," Harry laughs.

"I did apologise," I say fairly with a shrug.

"I'm sure the bloke would have proffered the apology," Harry points out.

"What didn't he come out of it too well?" Sirius asks laughing.

"Not really," I chuckle.

"Didn't you stop the fight?" Hermione asks sternly.

"No it was his birthday, some arsehole was trying it on with his girlfriend, we thought he needed to vent some anger, and Ted doesn't need any help in a fight," Harry laughs while shoving my shoulder.

"So you don't really have a basis to lecture him on having a fight if you just let them," My Mum says with a smirk.

"Probably not, but Ginny was steal dealing with the mess you'd made when Vic kicked off," Harry says shaking his head in humour.

"What do you mean 'kicked off'? At Teddy?" Sirius asks.

"No some girl that fancied Teddy tried to kiss him, Vic went mental," Harry laughed.

"It was so ridiculous she even knew me and Vic were together, Tori's always hated her though, so it was a good excuse for her to slap her," I laugh, remembering Victoire pulling the girls hair before slapping her round the face and screaming at her.

"I've never seen Victoire like that, when you grabbed her and tried to pull her away I thought she was going to tear you apart instead of that brunette," Harry laughs as did the rest of the room.

"Yeah, Vic was pretty drunk at that party, she had no clue the family was even there at one point," I say shaking my head.

"Some of the things she was saying were just hilarious," Harry laughs before looking at Bill, "She told you, you needed man up, and open your eyes to the fact that she was with Teddy, you could actually see the rest of us shaking our heads like 'no Vic don't go there' but when she sobered up the next day she gave a good excuse," Harry laughs sarcastically, winking at me.

"It was not a good excuse!" I exclaim with a laugh.

"What did she say?" Bill asks his tone not as cold as before.

"She said she had massive crush on me but didn't want me to know, and that in her drunken state she'd misinterpreted my actions to mean that I liked her too or something, but I then had to deal with a lecture from you on acting in an inappropriate manner towards your 16 year old daughter, it wasn't fun," I tell him as the room laughs.

"None of us really know how you were so oblivious to their relationship; they were so obviously together it was kind of painful how in denial you were, especially at that party, they didn't even try to hide that they were together and you were like oh look at that friendly dancing, and the fact she stayed round that night, it was kind of laughable," Harry tells Bill with a laugh.

"I think we're really off topic here," I say as Bill's face turns hard again though he manages to crack a smile.

"You would say that huh Ted?" Sirius chuckles, winking at me, I just laugh back good naturedly.

"Sounds like you have pretty good parties," Fred tells me.

"We've had some good ones, but when I used to through parties at ours, Harry and Ginny were more okay with it because they were closer in age to a lot of my friends, and they would stay and have a few drinks with us, we've only had a few big parties my birthdays since I was sixteen and a few New Years but that was for your friends mainly, I think you guys will be a bit different when James and Al want the house to themselves," I tell Harry laughing.

"You knew the limits, James is already trying to get me to go away for a week in Easter and then two weeks in summer, he's a fool, he thinks I don't know that him and Fred are trying to plan the end of year party at ours," Harry says laughing.

"My friends weren't stupid enough to bring drugs to the home of the Head of the Auror Office and all Magical Law enforcement, James' friends are probably that stupid," I laugh.

"You're probably right," Harry says with a shake of his head and a sigh.

"You seem far too calm about your sons possible involvement with illegal drugs," Hermione says, her voice harsh.

"James is from an entirely different generation, substances are slightly more acceptable now that the world isn't facing destruction from a dark wizard, their not accepted but it's not as entirely frowned upon. That said we don't tolerate any form of substance consumption from our children, alcohol is allowed at a certain age but nothing more, though what they do when they aren't with us is of their own judgement I trust my children to make the right decision and I believe that they do." Harry tells her his face calm and passive, before he smirks in my direction, "Besides we have insider now, though its more likely to be Vic who were to spill about what they get up to oppose to the Auror," Harry smiles at me.

"I don't know what you could mean?" I say sarcastically.

"Bill said you dropped Dom home two nights back," He laughed.

"Someone has to go and pick her up, and James and Fred aren't old enough yet to use magic outside Hogwarts," I say shaking my head.

Harry just gives me a look.

"And I doubt Bill would leave without murdering someone," I say laughing.

"I'm surprised you do," Harry returns.

"She's like my sister but even I have to except that she is just as bad at times," I tell him as he shakes his head. "The other night she was fine, she was just a bit drunk and needed someone to get her home, she rang me at about 4 in the morning, I didn't wake Vic when I went, you know she'd have gone mad," I say to Harry.

"Yeah if she knew Dom had called you again to pick her up in the middle of the night from some random guys' house…" Harry trails off.

"No this was a house party, and they were only drinking thankfully, and the guys left her alone once I turned up so I didn't have to kick anyone arse, at first they were all 'is that your boyfriend' when she came and hugged me, and when Dom was like 'no he's my older brother' one guy took off pretty quickly, Dom just laughed and got her stuff together," I say shaking my head.

"Yeah, I'm late for work at the bank, and I don't really want to hear anymore," Bill says with a slight laugh.

"You deal with things better in the future," Harry tells him with a grin as they shake hands and mumble their own goodbyes.

"You," Bill says walking over to me, his face wary as he holds his hand out to me, I grip it and he squeezes my hand tightly, I don't respond to the pressure on my right hand I just look at him in question, "Keep looking after them, whether my future self knows it or not, you're a good bloke, I'm sure I'll ease up soon enough," He tells me with a smile and brings me into a hug.

"Your fine with everything now, it was a rough few years though," I tell him laughing as we pull away from the hug.

"It'll be good to have you as a son in law someday, especially if you look after my other daughter as much as it appears you do," He says with a sigh.

"She's a good person, she'll grow out of it soon enough, and she's not as bad as she sounds, she's capable of looking after herself and at school James and Fred keep the majority of the guys away, and I know what your worrying about but she doesn't touch drugs, she thinks their cheap," I say laughing, before grinning at the son-in-law comment. I hadn't even thought of marriage, yet the father of the woman I love was stating it as though it were set in stone. I didn't mind though, I have no intention of being with anyone other than Victoire.

"Though they argue and bicker a lot, James and Fred are more protective over Dom than anyone, maybe even Ted; they cursed some seventh year who tried to push drugs on her at a party, they broke the underage law, luckily we got them out of being expelled, but the guy never went near her again," Harry says smiling at Bill.

"I take it the Veela genes are at play often?" My Mum asks me and Harry.

"Dom uses her charm more, Vic doesn't need to she has Teddy, Dom on the other hand doesn't mind the attention, neither does Louis actually," Harry finishes on a laugh.

"What do you mean about Louis?" Bill asks his face smiling at the mention of his son.

"He's one of the few males in the world with his level of Veela blood, more males have it at a few generations down, but it's mainly females that are born to the Veela blood, Louis is very lucky," Harry explains.

"It's not uncommon for males to have Veela blood though," My Dad states his face questioning as he looks towards me and Harry.

"It's usually more diluted in those males, Louis is a lucky boy it's quite prominent in him," Harry laughs.

"James and Fred hate it," I laugh.

"Why?" Ron asks his face confused.

"Louis has charm and beauty in his blood, and not just from his parents before you say it Bill, Veela's are a different species to us," Harry says with a grin.

"And James doesn't like the fact there may be a family member 'prettier' than him," I say laughing.

"I don't know where he gets his vanity from," Harry laughs shaking his head and raising his eyebrows in humour.

"That will be genetics from your Dad," Sirius tells Harry as him and my own father share a grin.

"You would call James vain?" Dad asks Sirius his own eyebrows raised a smirk on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with self-confidence," Sirius says with a devilish grin of his own.

"Purebloods," Dad says shaking his head with a laugh.

"Hardly, we just have stronger more inbred genes," Sirius says his face showing no signs of joking.

"That's not something to be proud of," My Dad laughs.

"James and I had better, silkier hair than you… filthy half-blood," Sirius says with a mock glare towards my father who laughs loudly at the statement, as does the rest of the room knowing Sirius' imitation of his mother.

"Well we've found a positive for my children having Veela blood," Bill sighs after a few moments.

"Not to mention that their mothers a Veela, that doesn't hurt I'm sure," Fred winks at his older brother.

The room laughs before Bill looks towards me.

"Good luck," he says his voice full of emotion as I realise he is speaking of the goodbye that awaits me with my parents who are no longer in the land of the living.

"Thank-you," I tell him quietly, feeling my respect for Bill Weasley rise even higher than it had previously been, and considering I respected the hell out of the guy for everything he'd done for me throughout my childhood, and how he had finally excepted mine and his daughters relationship, that was saying something.

He nods before turning his back to me, as I raise my wand once again and remove his memories of our shared time, I hear myself laugh at the annoyance of his thoughts and the anger towards me at certain thoughts he had over the course of our visit, before I'm overwhelmed once again by his devastation at the news of Fred's death. As I begin to replace the memories into his mind I hear the room buzz with talk around me before I finish my spell and Bill Weasley walks out without a backwards glance.

Not for the first time since I arrived in this time, I feel a sense of fear at what is awaiting me. Not fear of a physical thing, a fear of the emotions that are threatening to break free once the inevitable happens and I have to leave the two people who stand smiling at me.

Remus Lupin smiles as he watches me lower my wand and take a step back into the room filled with conversation from the others, conversation I have not bothered to make sense of. It seems he hasn't either as his eyes roam over my being taking in my stance, my face and my smile. A smile that is reflected on his own face, a smile that seems to be lit in his eyes, lit by happiness I think.

Nymphadora Tonks looks towards me with a loving smile across her face, kindness shining in her eyes, she is so beautiful, the memories and pictures I have of her do not do her justice. My mother walks towards me hugging me tightly, without a single word spoken, seeming to know I need a form of affection after the strain of removing painful memories from people I care deeply for. Her smell surrounds me and I once again savour the moment as I store her scent forever into my own memory.

A though occurs to me and I smile broadly as I realise that these memories, these moments will never be taken from me.

* * *

_Chapter 15 SORTED! I fear the goodbyes are only going to be of a more upsetting nature from here on in and that is saying something! Considering the emotions I felt at stages through this and previous Chapters!_

_Thank-you as always to my AMAZING REVIEWERS! You guys really help when I lose motivation!_

_**Iloveallanime16 ; warewolf-princess558750 ; anavihs ; Jessica682 ; elijahlover ; elektra valdez ; ; pryce123 ; Kh530 ; jojo1982 ; Guest ; Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX ; ZabuzasGirl ; Madlenita ; maurder-weasley ; Akiko Kashikoi**_

_Thank-you all so much! A special thank-you to those who have taken the time to review every Chapter since they started reading this story! It's o lovely to hear your thoughts on each Chapter! Hope to hear from you all!_

_Holly Ox_

_please review (:_


End file.
